The psycho children of Fever Lake
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Fever Lake... A town built on secrets and lies... A place of death and disorder... Home of psychopaths and murderers... Arthur has no idea what he as gotten himself into.
1. prologue

**Shinigami-cat: **Horror and Romance… Fun… I OWN NOTHING!

**Summary:**

**Arthur's family moves to a new town. It's an isolated little place in the middle of Australia. He meet's lots of new kids around his age and everything seems perfect… But looks are deceiving… His new friends start acting strange when a town festival takes place. A dark secret, a rumour and a deadly disease… will Arthur and his friends make it out alive?**

**This story mainly follows Arthur and his experiences in the town but it has other little stories here and there.**

**Warnings:**

**Swearing, rape, murder, suicide and all that jazz**

**The psycho children of Fever Lake**

**Prologue**

"Alfred we should go back." Said the blond. "It's dangerous."

Alfred turned around and laughed. "Do you really believe those rumours Mattie? They're just rumours. The grown up made them up to keep us away from the bush."

Matthew shook his head. "No they don't. It's all true. Haven't you heard about the disappearances?" He asked. "It's out there Alfred. It's going to get us. It's going to eat us!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and pretended to walk like a dog. "Look out Mattie!" He said. "I'm the werewolf of Fever Lake! I'm going to bite off your head and drink your blood!" He ran over to Matthew, tackled him to the ground and pretended to bite him. Matthew pushed Alfred off him.

"Don't joke around Alfred." Snapped Matthew. He got to his feet and dusted the red dirt off his pants. "We have to get back now, before someone notices that we're gone."

Alfred jumped up and laughed. "They're too busy with the carnival. Besides I wanna know if the rumours are true!"

"And you just had to drag me along?"

"Yep, because the hero always needs a side kick!" Claimed Alfred. In all honest Alfred was scared but would never admit it.

"I'm not your side kick Alfred." Snapped Matthew. Alfred just laughed at him and continued to walk down the dirt path.

"We're almost there Mattie!" He said. "We're almost there!"

Matthew had no choice but to follow but to follow Alfred. He knew it was a bad idea. Everything about this was a bad idea. They had always been taught never to go into the bush lands that surrounded the town, never swim in Fever Lake and always follow the signs. Those were the basic rules but Alfred had to push the boundaries. He had to see how far he could get before he got in deep shit. Not even the self-proclaimed _Bad Touch Trio_ had done something this stupid.

Soon they came to a lake. It was a beautiful crystal blue that reflected the full moon on its shimmering surface. It was beautiful and peaceful. But looks can be deceiving. This was Fever Lake. This was the one place they really shouldn't be. Alfred was over the moon while Matthew was just shivering all over. "We really should go back Alfred… please…"

Alfred laughed. "If you want to go back you can but I'm staying." Alfred picked up a stone and skipped it across the water's surface. "I wanna know if it'll really happen."

"You realize if it's true you'll die right?" Asked Matthew.

Alfred frowned. "Fine if you're that scared we'll go back to the carnival thing." And with that they headed back to town. It was really quiet until they heard a sudden howl. Matthew jumped about ten feet into the air. While Alfred just laughed nervously. "Just a dingo Mattie." He said. "Lots of dingos around here… just a bunch of dingos."

The continued to walk again, this time a little faster. Suddenly a tree branch snapped and Alfred broke into a sprint. "IT'S A GHOST!" He screamed as he ran. "A GHOST!"

Matthew did his best to keep up with his brother but he was way faster than him. He tripped on a branch and came crashing down. His glasses skidded across the ground and Matthew swore. "Maple." He… swore? "Just my luck." He got on his hands and knees to search for his missing specs. He groped the ground for a bit until he found them. He put them on and got to his feet with the help of sign that happened to be there. Luck him.

Matthew glanced at the sign. There were weeds growing all over it. Matthew pulled back the weeds and uncovered what was written. But as soon as he saw it his blood turned to ice.

_All trespassers will be eaten_

Matthew's mind was racing. "I shouldn't be here." He whispered to himself. "Damn you Alfred." He quickly began to run away but he felt like he was being watched.

He finally stopped to catch his breath. That's when it all went to hell. Something grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. His glasses went flying again and Matthew's vision went fuzzy. There was something heavy on his chest and whatever it was, it was alive. Matthew could just make out it's hunched over shape and gapping mouth. _'IT'S THE WEREWOLF!'_ Matthew screamed in his mind. _'THE WEREWOLF OF FEVER LAKE!'_ The beast howled before tearing into the blond beneath him.

Matthew's screams of terror rang out into the night. No one came looking for him that night.


	2. Welcome to Fever Lake

**Shinigami-cat: **Well… here's the next chapter…

**Welcome to Fever Lake**

_Welcome to the lower birth,  
>The greatest show unearthed:<br>We appear without a sound,  
>The darkest show around,<br>We will leave you in a daze -  
>Madness, murder, dismay!<br>We will disappear at night,  
>With blood on the concrete<em>

'_The Greatest Show Unearthed' by Creature Feature_

* * *

><p>"Arthur sweetie." Called a voice. "Time to wake up. We're here." Arthur slowly opened his eyes and yawned. His mother was smiling down at him and gently shaking him awake.<p>

"What time is it?" Arthur muttered as he rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"It's one in the afternoon, East Australian time." She said.

Arthur pouted. "Why did we have to move to Australia?" He said. "It was just fine in England. It wasn't so bloody hot."

His mother sighed and opened the car door. "When you're done being all grumpy come out side and have a look at the house."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked out the window. _'Bloody hell.'_ He thought. _'Arthur Kirkland, a bloody English kid living in bloody Australia. Not only that, but we had to move to some back water, farming town called Fever Lake… What the hell kind of place would call a town Fever Lake?'_ He yawned again and got out of the car.

He was instantly hit with a wave of heat. He hated it so much. He looked at his new house and sighed. It was a single story house with a tin roof. It was nothing like his old house in England. He went inside and quickly found what he assumed was his room. He sat down in it and tried to fall asleep. But it was too hot. His mother came in and smiled at him. "Maybe you should go walk around and meet the neighbours."

Arthur was too tired to complain. He got up and went outside. Once again there was the blistering heat. He shouldn't have worn long pants and a long shirt today. He started to walk down the street and sighed. "How long until I die of heat stroke?"

"Dude! Why are you wearing that?" Called a voice. Arthur turned to see a boy around his age wearing a singlet, a pair of board shorts and flip flops (in Australia they are actually called thongs, and thongs are called G-strings… but for obvious purposes they are going to be called flip flops okay?) . He had blue eyes, blond hair and wore glasses.

"Because I am." Said Arthur. "You got a problem with that you git?"

The boy's eyes lit up. "Dude you're like totally from England aren't you?" Arthur nodded. "That's like totally super cool!" Cried the boy. "I'm Alfred by the way. If you're moving into that house that means we're going to be neighbours!"

One word went through Arthur's mind. _'FUCK!'_ Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him into his house. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cried Arthur.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to make sure you don't die out there! It's like a billion degrees in the shade out there! I'm going to give you some cloths to borrow."

"I don't need your bloody cloths! I have my own damn it!"

Alfred just laughed at him. "Dude by the end of the week you're going to end up swapping cloths with everyone. It's just what we do here. We borrow heaps of stuff from each other… Just don't let anyone borrow your undies because that's just gross."

Arthur felt like he was going to die._ 'Great… I'm living in a back water, farming, cloths swapping town… and Alfred is my neighbour… FUCK MY LIFE!'_ Alfred had dragged Arthur into his room and was now going through a box of cloths. He held up a blue tank top and camouflage shorts.

"These should fit." Said Alfred. "I grew out of them like two years ago… maybe three." He passed them to Arthur who just sighed.

"Where is the bathroom?"

"It' the only room in the house that has a shower." Said Alfred. "Hurry up and change. I wanna show you around!"

Arthur sighed and walked down the hall into the only room with a shower. AKA the bathroom. He quickly changed into the cooler cloths and was surprised at how much better he felt. They were loose fitting but weren't so loose that they would fall down or something.

He carried his cloth back to Alfred's room. "Where do I put these?"

"Just leave them on the bed!" Said Alfred. "Oh, right… that reminds me, I need to pick up my little brother."

"… How did me leaving my clothes on your bed remind you of your brother?"

Alfred shrugged. "It just did okay?" Alfred's eyes went dark. "That fucking retard had better not try anything on him or I swear I'll fucking smash his skull into the nearest spike."

"Um… are you okay?" Asked Arthur. Alfred looked at him, his eyes were back to normal.

"You say something Iggy?" He asked.

"You just, never mind… Did you just call me Iggy?"

"Totally." Beamed Alfred. "Now come on! I wanna show you around (and get my brother back from that fucker)."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

They walked around for a bit and Alfred pointed out some things. The town wasn't very big, so the tour ended pretty quickly. But as they walked around Arthur noticed that there weren't that many kids around… or many people for that matter. But Alfred had a simple explanation for that. "Dude everyone is either at work or at home, but lots of us kids either hang out at Kiku's place, the Vargas place, the Beilschmidt place or by the… no… no one goes there… Let's head over to the Vargas house."

So that's where they went. Arthur was absolutely amazed by the size of the house… no calling this a house would be like calling the queen a girl in a paper crown. This was a bloody mansion. Alfred laughed at Arthur's stunned face. "What's so funny you bloody git?" Asked Arthur.

"Did you think we all lived in those single story crap shacks?" Alfred asked. "No… well most of us do but the Vargas, Beilschmidt and Kiku's families have been living here for years… Ever since the gold rush apparently. Did you know Fever Lake used to be a mining town?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Obviously I didn't."

Alfred shrugged and opened the gate to the backyard. "Don't give me that look. We do this all the time. We'll just leave if no one's home. No harm done." Arthur sighed and followed Alfred. The backyard was amazing and huge! The backyard was bigger than the mansion. There was a huge herb and tomato garden that easily took up half the yard. "Anyone home?" Called Alfred.

An urban haired boy jumped up from the tomato garden and beamed. "Alfred!" He exclaimed as he ran over to him. "So good to see you again ve."

"Sup Feli. This is Arthur." He pointed to Arthur and Feliciano's eyes went huge.

"Ve... I wondered where my tank top went." He said as he pulled on the blue fabric.

"I thought you said this was yours." Arthur said coldly to Alfred, who just shrugged.

"Mine, Feliciano's it's all good." Alfred turned his attention back to Feliciano. His eyes went dark again. "Is he here?"

Feliciano nodded. "But Mattie is with Lovino at the moment. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio are on the Xbox." Alfred's eyes went back to normal.

"That's grate dude… What's with the tomatoes?"

"Ve. I'm making pasta for lunch, a late lunch. Do you and Arthur want to stay?"

"Dude that would be like so awesome!" He turned to Arthur. "Now you can meet some of the other people and get fed at the same time. Sweet hu?" Arthur didn't have time to reply before he was dragged into the house.

Feliciano lead them to the living room where everyone was. There was a brunet with green eyes harassing a boy who looked a lot like Feliciano. "Let me go tomato bastard!" Screeched the harassed.

The green eyed boy just laughed and pulled the screaming boy into his lap. "But Lovi. You are just too cute!"

"Antonio." Said a blond with a thick French accent that made Arthur's skin crawl. "You should let him go or he might just claw your eyes out."

"Lovino wouldn't do that to me Francis. Right Lovi?" Antonio asked the boy in his lap.

"Don't put it past me you tomato fucking, cock sucking, paedophilic bastard!" Snapped Lovino.

"Ve, where's Ludwig?" Asked Feliciano.

"Bathroom." Said Francis. He looked over at Arthur and beamed. "Well, well, well. Who is this?" Antonio and Lovino temporarily stopped struggling and looked over at Arthur.

"I'm Arthur." Said Arthur. "I just moved to town."

Antonio tilted his head. "Aren't those my shorts?"

Alfred shrugged. "I guess."

Arthur was about to punch Alfred when something brushed past his cheek. He turned to see it was Francis. When did he get so close? "So Alfred has shown you around?" He asked. "I bet he hasn't shown you the best spots to make out yet. I would be more than happy to show you."

Arthur pushed him away. "BLOODY FROG! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"The tea bastard is right." Said Lovino. "Leave him alone wine bastard."

Francis laughed. "Well they don't call us the bad touch trio for nothing."

"Doesn't a trio usually consist of three people?" Questioned Arthur.

"But of course." Said Francis. "There is me, Antonio and Gilbert."

"Speaking of Gilbert." Growled Alfred. "Where is he? And where is my brother?"

"Calm the fuck down hamburger bastard." Snapped Lovino. "Gilbert wouldn't dare touch him."

"Someone said my name." Called a voice from the doorway and in walked a boy with red eyes and silver hair. "What's up? Matthew wanted to see the roof garden." He pointed to the boy that looked a hell of a lot like Alfred. He was holding a huge stuffed polar bear in one hand and clinging to Gilbert's arm with the other.

"Matthew." Growled Alfred. "Get away from him. Now." Matthew looked at Alfred then back at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and Matthew quickly walked over to Alfred and latched onto his arm.

"Who's the guy with the mother fucking huge eyebrows?" Asked Gilbert.

"Tea bastard." Said Lovino. "For fuck's sake let me go tomato bastard!"

"Never!" Said Antonio. "Not until you say it."

"NEVER!" Screamed Lovino. "I'd rather suck face with Francis!"

"You called?" Asked Francis.

"GO TO HELL WINE BASTARD!" Screamed Lovino as he tried to kick Francis in the face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Asked Arthur.

"Well you see." Said Gilbert. "Antonio and Lovino are dating but Lovino has never once said that he's in love with Antonio. So Antonio is doing everything he can to make him say it. You want in on the jack pot?"

"The what?" Asked Arthur. Gilbert grinned.

"The jack pot. All you need is a day, a month and place your bet. If you win you get five hundred dollars, so far." Gilbert looked over at Matthew. "Matthew wins if Lovino says it before the end of the month."

"Don't look at him you jerk." Hissed Alfred. Arthur by this point had concluded that Alfred had a brother complex of some kind. Matthew whispered something into Alfred's ear. "Oh, right. This is Arthur. He lives in the house next to us." Matthew nodded and stayed silent.

"So are you going to make a bet or not Arthur?" Asked Gilbert.

Arthur shrugged. "I guess so."

Gilbert clapped his hands. "Brilliant. Let's just wait till my little brother gets back and we can do business." As if on cue a tall, muscular blond walked into the room. "Ludwig we got another entry!"

Ludwig shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Gilbert and Arthur followed. Feliciano was already there boiling pasta. "Ve, Ludwig!" Cried Feliciano as he hugged the blond. Ludwig blushed a little and pushed Feliciano away. Feliciano smiled and went back to his pasta.

Ludwig pulled a black book and a pen from his back pocket and flipped to a blank page. "Full name." He said.

"Arthur Kirkland."

He quickly scribbled away. "Day and month."

Arthur thought for a second. "Sunday a week from now."

Ludwig quickly wrote that down. "Minimum bet is five dollars."

"Then I'll bet five dollars." Said Arthur.

Ludwig wrote that down and put the book and pen away. "I'll get the money from you tomorrow."

"Ve, what do you think of Fever Lake so far?" Asked Feliciano.

Arthur shrugged. "It's okay I guess. It's just too hot."

"I know right?" Asked Gilbert. "So unawesome."

"Gilbert? I have a question for you." Said Arthur. Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What's with Alfred? Does he have a brother complex or something? And what's with Matthew?"

"Alfred is just an over controlling freak and Matthew… I promised him I wouldn't say." Said Gilbert.

"It's not nice to talk about other people behind their backs." Said Feliciano. His back was turned to them. "Bad things will happen. How I hate people like that."

"Um… I was just wondering… That's all." Said Arthur.

Ludwig looked over at Feliciano. "It's also not nice to freak out people who just moved here." He said.

Feliciano turned around and smiled. "You're right. Sorry Arthur. There's nothing wrong with being a little curious." His eyes went dark. "But you really should learn to ask the right questions…" He turned back to the stove and sighed. "The pasta is almost done. Get everyone into the dining room. I also made garlic bread."

"Sweet." Said Gilbert. He stuck his head out the door. "Oi lunch is ready! Get your lazy butts into the dining room!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur was in a world of bliss. Feliciano was an amazing cook. While he was eating he took the time to have a good look at everyone.

Francis seemed like a huge pervert. Scratch that… he was a huge pervert.

Antonio seemed okay, just a little over affectionate towards Lovino.

Lovino was one foul mouthed kid. He swore like a sailor and threw a fit every time Antonio tried to talk to him.

Alfred… obnoxious and a loud mouth.

Matthew just seemed really shy and quite. But seemed to have attachment issues.

Gilbert also seemed like a loud mouth but seemed like a good person. Maybe not who knew?

Ludwig. Gilbert's younger brother. He seemed way older than Gilbert. He was quiet and didn't really talk unless spoken too.

And Feliciano… What to say about him? He seemed like a good kid. A little odd but a good kid.

"Say it Lovi." Said Antonio.

"FUCK OFF!" Screamed Lovino.

"I would be more than happy to fuck you Lovi." Said Francis.

"GO AWAY!" Screamed Antonio and Lovino in unison.

Francis just laughed and went back to eating his pasta. Suddenly Ludwig spoke. "So Arthur what do you know about the town?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at Arthur. They all seemed really tense and shocked. "Um… All I really know is that the town is named after the lake." Said Arthur honestly.

Everyone in the room seemed to relax. "Ve, that's good." Said Feliciano. He got up and stretched. "I'm going to take a siesta."

"So get the fuck out of our house." Snapped Lovino. "This means you tomato bastard."

Alfred got up and Matthew quickly ran to his side. "Come on Arthur." He said.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

So Arthur, Matthew and Alfred walked back. Matthew kept whispering into Alfred's ear. "Yes Matthew… No… Why would he? Still doesn't change the fact that he's a pervert and want's to molest you… No I'm not… Well I don't care we're taking the short cut… Fine we'll take the long way… No I don't think you're a wimp."

'_Well this isn't weird at all' _Thought Arthur. _'Wonder how long until I can move away from this freak show?'_

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Shinigami-cat:<strong> Well… what do you all think? REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Welcome to the Irish drinking song game

**Shinigami-cat: **LOL butter… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the Irish drinking song game**

_When you believe in things that you don't understand  
>Then you suffer<br>Superstition ain't the way_

_Very superstitious, wash your face and hands_  
><em>Rid me of the problem, do all that you can<em>  
><em>Keep me in a daydream, keep me goin' strong<em>  
><em>You don't wanna save me, sad is my song<em>

'_Superstitious' by Stevie Wonder_

* * *

><p>Arthur had been living in Fever Lake for about a week and he was only just getting over his jet lag and getting used to everyone in town. At the moment it was seven in the morning on a Saturday and Arthur was drinking his tea. "This place is bloody insane." He mumbled. "Why the hell did mother think we should move here?"<p>

He heard a knock at the door and sighed. "If that's Alfred I'm going to kill him." He was quite shocked to see Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig and a boy he hadn't met yet at his door.

"Ve, you're awake." Said Feliciano as he glomped Arthur. Ludwig quickly pulled the Italian away.

"Um… hi Feliciano… What are you all doing here?"

"We're taking you on a tour of the town." Said Gilbert with a smirk.

Arthur sighed. "Alfred already showed me around."

"But I bet he didn't show you everywhere." Said Feliciano. "Please Arthur?" Feliciano used the big puppy dog eyes and Arthur caved in.

"Fine… I'll just put some shoes on…" He went inside and put on a pair of runners before meeting up with everyone outside. They began to walk down the street and Arthur turned his attention to the raven haired boy of the group. "I don't believe we've met yet."

The boy looked up at him. "No I don't believe so. I am Honda Kiku. It is a pleasure to meet you Kirkland san."

"Just call me Arthur."

"Okay than… Arthur kun." Kiku turned to Ludwig. "Are we going to get Matthew kun now?"

"You bet we are Kiku." Said Gilbert. "Now watch as the awesome me go got him." He quickly ran into Alfred's front yard and jumped the fence into the backyard. A minute later Gilbert returned with Matthew attached to his arm. "All set." Said Gilbert. "Now let's get the hell out of here before Alfred wakes up." Matthew quickly whispered something into Gilbert's ear. Gilbert laughed. "I guess you're right. He won't be up for ages."

"Alfred kun dose tend to sleep a lot." Said Kiku. "Perhaps we could show Arthur the lake? Get it out of the way."

Feliciano frowned. "Ve, I'm not sure… What do you think Matthew?"

Matthew looked really pail and sick at the mention of the lake. He quickly whispered something to Gilbert. "Matthew and I'll wait for you guys back at our house."

Kiku nodded. "I understand. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Matthew kun."

Matthew shook his head and Gilbert sighed. "Don't worry about it Kiku. Later everyone." Gilbert waved as he walked away with Gilbert. Feliciano sighed.

"Ve… Oh well as long as we see them later. Let's go to the Lake." He grabbed Arthurs hand and tarted to drag him down the street. "The Lake, the Lake, ve."

'_Strange.'_ Thought Arthur. _'Why would Matthew want to stay away from the Lake? And why is everyone in this town insist on dragging me everywhere?'_

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Wow… That's a bloody huge lake." Said Arthur.

"Ve, it's just the best isn't it?" Said Feliciano. He ran along the edge of the lake, but he was careful not to get close to the water. Ludwig sighed.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't fall in." He quickly took off after Feliciano.

Arthur sighed. _'Why was this place named after a Lake? And why was it called Fever Lake anyway?'_

"I am assuming you are wondering about the name of the Lake and or town?" Asked Kiku.

Arthur shrugged. "It's just an unusual name to give a place. I mean I'm not surprised that it's named after a Lake. Lots of places are like that, but why Fever?"

The corner of Kiku's lips twitched slightly. Arthur assumed that it was a smile of some kind. "Very observant Arthur kun. It was named Fever Lake after a great plague that swept through here many centuries ago. I believe it was during the gold rush."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "A plague?"

"Indeed. But it was a very unusual plague. One that caused people to go crazy." Kiku thought for a second. "Everyone believed that it was a curse place by the Aboriginals on the white settlers who stole their land."

"What was it really?" Asked Arthur.

Kiku shrugged. "No one really knows. There is speculation that it was mercury poisoning from the mines. Some think it was some kind of hallucinogenic that made its way into the food. But who knows for sure."

"Ve, Kiku! Arthur!" Called Feliciano from over the other side of the Lake. "Now that we've seen the Lake let's go back to Ludwig's house!"

"We'll be over in a bit!" Called Arthur.

As they walked over to Feli and Ludwig Kiku became nervous. "Arthur kun… could you please not tell anyone about what I just told you?"

"Why?" Asked Arthur.

Kiku bit his lip. "Some things about Fever Lake are best left forgotten." Arthur was about to say something when Feliciano ran over to them.

"Ve, You guy's take too long." He grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him along.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When they got to Ludwig's house Arthur was in awe. It was just like Feliciano's house. It was a freaking mansion! How many houses were like this seriously? "Ve, I hope Matthew is okay." Said Feliciano as he walked inside.

'_The door's not even locked?'_ Thought Arthur.

Inside the house had high ceilings and had neutral wall paper. A sudden burst of laughter made them walk into the lounge room. Gilbert was sitting on the lounge laughing his head off at a re run of Australia's funniest home videos and Matthew was practically sitting on his lap. "Come on Birdie." Said Gilbert. "The guy just got buried in snow. In snow! You have to find it a little funny."

Feliciano sat on the lounge next to them and smiled happily. "Ve, hi Matthew. Hi Gilbert."

"What's up Feli?" Asked Gilbert, while Matthew nodded.

Arthur whispered to Kiku. "What's with Gilbert and Matthew? Are they dating?"

Kiku shook his head. "They might look like that to an outsider but the truth is much more complex than that. I would tell you now but I want to stay on Feliciano's good side."

"What do you AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GET YOU BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" Screamed Arthur when two hands wrapped around his waist.

"But Arthur." Said a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm just trying to spread the love~"

Arthur pushed Francis away. "Fuck off you prick!" He snapped.

Francis just laughed and sat in the arm chair across from the lounge. "So what's happening today?"

"Nothing much Fancy pants." Said Gilbert. "Just watching TV. Where's Antonio?"

Francis shrugged. "He is either on his way or in a heated lip lock with Lovino." Antonio suddenly walked through the back door. A happy grin on his face and an angry Italian at his side.

"Why are we at the potato bastard's house?" Growled Lovino.

"Because I wanted to visit Gilbert." Said Antonio. "Hi everyone. What's going on?"

"Ve, nothing." Said Feliciano. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Not truth or dare." Said Ludwig. "I still remember the last time… _mine Gott_."

Gilbert pouted. "You're no fun West…" Gilbert's eyes lit up. "Irish drinking song game!"

"Haven't played that in a while." Said Antonio.

"Ve, can we play? Can we?" Feliciano asked no one in particular.

"What's the Irish drinking song game?" Asked Arthur. Though he dreaded the answer.

"It's simple tea bastard." Said Lovino. "Someone choses a place and we sing one line each until we get bored. Who wants to choose a place? If you say your pants I'm going to kill you wine bastard!" Francis laughed.

Antonio slipped his arms around Lovino's waist. "Then how about your pants?"

Lovino started to swing his arms and leg around. "DIE TOMATO BASTARD!"

"Ve, why don't we do one about Fever Lake?" Asked Feliciano.

"Haven't done that in ages." Said Gilbert. "Let's do a non-rhyme one."

"I'll stay out for this round." Said Arthur.

Antonio shrugged. "Okay _amigo._ _Oh, come to Fever Lake_."

"_The people are_ _bastardo's." _Mumbled Lovino.

"_Ve, let's all make some pasta_."

"_And hug a Canadian!_"Sang Gilbert as he hugged Matthew.

"_But things aren't always right._" sang Kiku.

"_There's screaming in the night._" Sang Francis.

"_Flying limbs and body parts._" Muttered Ludwig.

"_Monster's in the shadows._"

"_Blood trails in the bush_" Sang Lovino. Everyone looked at Lovino with wide eyes. "What? What the hell are you… oh… STOP BEING SO FUCKING PERVERTED! THAT'S NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT!"

Francis and Gilbert burst out laughing. "That's just too funny!" Said Francis in between bouts of laughter.

"Lovino's a pervert!" Laughed Gilbert. Suddenly Lovino lunged at Gilbert knocking both Gilbert and Matthew to the ground. Everyone was trying to get Lovino away from Matthew except for Arthur and Matthew who just watched.

'_Is this normal around here?'_ Arthur sighed when Matthew caught his attention. He had panic in his eyes while he was watching the scene unfold. He looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"DIE POTATO BASTARD NUMBER 2!" Screamed Lovino.

"Ve! _Fratello!_" Cried Feliciano. "Let him go! He's doing to chock!"

"DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"Lovino kun please listen to reason!"

"NEVER! GO TO HELL SUSHI BASTARD!"

The yelling and screaming just seemed to make Matthew worse. He curled up into a ball and started to rock back and forth. He reminded Arthur of a small child having a panic attack of some kind. Arthur walked over to Matthew and crouched down.

"Are you okay Matthew?" He asked, but he got no response. "Matthew?" He touched Matthew's shoulder and Matthew screamed. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Gilbert pushed Lovino off and quickly ran over to Matthew side.

Matthew clung to Gilbert's shirt and cried. Gilbert patted Matthew on the back. "It's okay Matthew. Calm down." Gilbert sent Arthur a death glair. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Said Arthur. "He was just freaking out and tried to help him and he screamed."

"Don't you fucking touch him." Growled Gilbert. "Stay away from him."

Arthur was about to say something but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kiku was looking at him. "We should probably leave now. You don't want to get into a fist fight with Gilbert."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Kiku led Arthur out of the house. When they were a fair distance away Arthur turned to Kiku. "Dose that happen often? The fighting I mean."

Kiku shook his head. "Lovino doesn't usually get that violent. He must have really snapped if he tried to strangle Gilbert…" He gave Arthur a strange look. "I was wondering if you would like to sleep over at my house Arthur kun."

Arthur shrugged. "I guess…"

"Good to know." Said Kiku. "Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred and Matthew will be coming over too."

Arthur sighed. _'Everyone in this town is so strange.'_

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **So here it is… please review…


	4. Welcome to the séance

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry for the lateness but here it is… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the séance**

_Am I going insane?  
>My blood is boiling inside of my veins<br>An evil feeling attacks...(attacks)  
>My body is shaking, there's no turning back<em>

'_Your Betrayal' by Bullet for my Valentine_

Arthur was lying on his bed looking up at the roof. Yesterday's events were still playing in his mind. Lovino strangling Gilbert and Matthew screaming his head off. Even Kiku telling him to keep quiet about what he had told him about Fever Lake and that song that they sang was just messed up. It was all a little disturbing really.

Suddenly Alfred and Matthew walked through Arthur's bedroom door. "You coming Iggy?" Asked Alfred with a smile on his face.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Asked Arthur.

Matthew whispered something to Alfred. "Mattie says the door was open. You should lock it."

Arthur face palmed. His mother had forgotten to lock the door again. "So why are you here then?"

Alfred grinned. "You're going to Kiku's house to sleep over right?" Arthur nodded. "Well let's go!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out the door.

"WANKA!" Cried Arthur. "I haven't even packed!"

"No need." Said Alfred. "Kiku will lend you some stuff if you ask."

Arthur's eye twitched. _'I'm going to end up killing someone by the end of this day I just know it.'_

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Seriously." Said Arthur. "How many houses are there like this?" They were standing outside Kiku's house and it looked like Feliciano's and Ludwig's house (but it was a traditional Japanese style). It was seriously starting to piss Arthur off.

Alfred grinned. "Only three; Feliciano's, Ludwig's and Kiku's house are this awesome. It's probably because their families have been here for years and years." Matthew quickly whispered something into Alfred's ear. "Oh right, thanks Mattie. They've been here since the gold rush."

Arthur hummed. _'That's when that plague happened.'_

"Arthur, Alfred, Matthew hello!" Cried the cheery voice of Feliciano. He happily skipped up the path with his happy grin on his face. "Is Ludwig here yet?"

"Don't know." Said Alfred. "We just got here."

Feliciano beamed and walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Kiku answered. "Hello Feli kun. Please come in. Oh Arthur kun, Alfred kun and Matthew kun I didn't see you there. Please come in as well."

Everyone removed their shoes and walked inside. "Is Yao here Kiku?" Asked Alfred.

Kiku shook his head. "Yao san is working double shifts at the clinic today so he probably won't be back until later tonight."

"Is Ludwig here?" Asked Feliciano. Kiku nodded and directed him towards the kitchen.

"Alfred kun, Matthew kun please feel free to get yourself something to drink."

"Sweet!" Said Alfred as he walked off to the kitchen with Matthew. Kiku smiled slightly and turned to Arthur.

"How are you Arthur kun?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm over my jet lag. Who's Yao?"

"My older cousin." Said Kiku. "When my parents died he became my legal guardian."

"Oh... sorry."

Kiku shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry for Arthur kun. You were just curious... Curiosity is a very dangerous thing..." Kiku sighed and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Ask the wrong question at the wrong time and you could end up dead..."

Arthur was about to ask him what he was talking about when he got hit in the face with a cork. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Yelled Arthur.

Alfred laughed. "Sorry about that Iggy. Feliciano wanted me to open a wine bottle for cooking or something."

Feliciano giggled. "Right... cooking..."

Kiku sighed. "Please don't destroy my kitchen..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Later that night they ended up playing truth or dare with the empty wine bottle (surprisingly they did use it for cooking and didn't get plastered). But soon it got boring and no one really cared anymore.

"Ve... I'm bored." Said Feliciano with a sigh. "I wanna do something fun..."

"I'll be back in a second." Said Kiku. He stood up and left the room. When He came back he had a glass cup, a board and a bunch of little cards that had letters on them. Arthur's jaw dropped.

"We can't do that." He said bluntly.

"Calm your farm." Said Alfred. "It's nothing bad. Right Mattie?" Matthew nodded in agreement.

"I thought we were going to do the one with the coin." Said Ludwig.

"Ve, it's easier to use a cup with more people." Said Feliciano with a smile. Kiku put the board down and set everything up, ready for a séance.

Arthur shook his head. "You must all be stupid." He said. "We can't do a bloody séance. What if we summon something we can't get rid of? Or what if you summon an evil spirit and it brakes the glass and tries to poses one of us?"

"We aren't trying to summon anything." Said Ludwig. "We're just..." He fell silent and so did everyone else. Suddenly Alfred's eyes lit up.

"Kiku do you have a mirror around here?" He asked. Kiku nodded and quickly got a mirror and handed it to Alfred. "Thanks Kiku. Anyway Arthur I'll tell you why we want to do a séance if you do the mirror dare." He passed Arthur the mirror. "Say Mary Skinner five times."

Arthur frowned. "Not Bloody Mary? Whatever." He had done this dare hundreds of times back home and sleep overs and just out of boredom. "Mary Skinner, Marry Skinner, Mary Skinner, Mary Skinner..." Arthur looked up and everyone was looking at him and holding their breath. "Mary Skinner." Nothing happened. Arthur put the mirror on the ground and glared at Alfred. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Ve I wanna try!" Said Feliciano as he picked up the mirror. "Mary Skinner..."

Alfred laughed. "Okay... so since like forever people have been wondering off into the bushland and disappearing. We just want to ask Monica what happened to her... oh shit."

"Who's Monica?"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Francis's younger sister. She disappeared three years ago and her body was never found."

"Damn." Said Arthur. "I didn't-"

CRACK!

Everyone looked at Feliciano. His back was turned them. He put the mirror down on the ground and walked over to a futon. "Ve... I'm tired." He said before pulling the covers over his head.

Ludwig sighed. "It is a bit late. We should all probably go to sleep."

"What?" Asked Alfred. "But what about the séance?" Matthew whispered something into Alfred's ear. "Fine Matthew." Alfred and Matthew stood up and walked over to the futon that they were sharing. Ludwig walked over to Feliciano to see if he was alright. So Arthur was left with Kiku to tidy up the things they were going to use for the séance.

Arthur picked up the mirror and had a look at the reflection and frowned. It was all warped and distorted. _'That's weird... It was fine when I used it before.'_ Arthur ran his finger along the back of the mirror and pulled back in pain. He looked down at what he had cut himself on and his eyes went wide. He had cut himself on a shard of broken glass... one that was missing from the cup that they were going to use for the séance. "Oh no."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **So in case you're wondering Monica is Seychelles... and I'll probably stop putting the song thing at the beginning unless I think it's really important. REVIEW!


	5. Welcome to Miss Neko

**Shinigami-cat: **Why is no one leaving reviews? It makes me sad =( Please review... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to Miss Neko**

"Ve! I'm tired!" Whined Feliciano. "I wanna sleep!"

"No stupid." Said Lovino. "You've been sleeping all day and all night stay awake damn it!" Lovino hit Feliciano in the back of the head.

Feliciano whined and put his head on the desk and began to snore. Arthur watched the scene from the back of the classroom. Feliciano had been really tired lately... ever since the séance actually. Arthur frowned. _'Was it because of the séance? I wonder if he's being possessed by a spirit. No not possible... I haven't seen any spirits since I've gotten here.'_

The school bell had rung and all the younger children and gone home already. Leaving the Italian brothers, the German brothers, Francis, Antonio, Kiku, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur alone in the classroom (it was a pretty small town so all the kids shared a classroom, no matter how old they were).

"Arthur kun? Are you alright?" Asked Kiku. Arthur nodded and sighed.

"I'm just a little concerned about Feliciano. He hasn't seemed right since the séance."

Kiku nodded. "I understand but he'll be fine. He's probably just caught a cold. Hot weather and colds don't go together. He'll be sleeping a lot." Arthur nodded and looked at Feliciano. He was still sleeping and Ludwig was gently nudging him, trying to make him wake up.

"I guess you're right." Said Arthur. "I'm probably worrying about nothing."

Suddenly Alfred clapped his hands together causing everyone to turn to him. "Alright everyone!" He called. "It's the end of the school day so we all know what that means!"

"We get to go home?" Asked Arthur.

"Heck no!" Said Alfred. "It's time for club meeting!"

Before Arthur could question the nature of this 'club' Francis and Antonio began to move the tables around to make a huge table. Everyone gathered around the table and Alfred stood at the head of the table and beamed. "Okay first order of business! Who votes Arthur joins our club?"

"Wait what?" Asked Arthur.

"I vote yes!" Said Francis.

"Si!" Said Antonio.

"Yes." Yawned Feliciano.

"Tea bastard is in." Said Lovino.

"The awesome me votes yes..." Said Gilbert. "And so dose Matthew."

"Yes." Said Ludwig.

"I also agree." Said Kiku.

"Then it's unanimous!" Said Alfred. "Arthur is part of our club, and now onto club activities!"

"What the hell I going on?" Asked Arthur. "What club?"

Francis smirked. "It's just a little club we started two years ago. We just play games and stuff... sexy games."

"Right." Said Alfred. "And I'm the king of America. Don't worry we just play card games and stuff." Alfred walked over to the white board and began to draw up a table. "And now that we have that out of the way it's time to play a card game to discover whose going to be Miss Neko at the festival this year."

"Miss Neko?" Questioned Arthur.

"It's quite simple really." Said Antonio. "Miss Neko is the name we give to someone who dresses up like a cat at the harvest festival every year."

"... I don't even want to know." Said Arthur.

"You see tea bastard." Said Lovino. "Every year we have this festival to celebrate the annual harvest. Heaps of food stands are set up and there's like a band and stuff. Miss Neko is just some stupid thing we made up to humiliate people."

"You looked really cute last year Lovino." Said Antonio with a wink. Lovino blushed and punched him in the arm.

"So how do you decide who is Miss Neko?" Asked Arthur.

Alfred grinned and began to shuffle a stack of cards. "We're going to play a game of bullshit." He began to deal out the cards.

"What?" Asked Arthur. He'd never heard of a game called bullshit.

Gilbert laughed. "Bullshit. It's basically where we toss in a card or two and say something like I got two kings and if someone says its bullshit the cards are flipped over and if you were lying you pick up your cards and all the ones in the middle. But if you were telling the truth whoever said it was bullshit has to pick up the cards instead."

"I see..." Said Arthur. He picked up his cards and frowned. They were all scratched and bent. "These cards are so old I bet you can tell which one's which..." A murmur of giggles and laughs echoed through the room and everyone had creepy smiles on their faces. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Shut up tea bastard." Snapped Lovino. He put down three cards. "Three kings."

"That's bullshit Lovi." Cooed Antonio. Lovino grumbled and picked up his cards again.

Feliciano put down two cards. "Two threes." No one said anything so it moved on.

"One ace." Said Antonio.

"Bullshit." Said Francis and Gilbert. Antonio pouted and picked up all the cards.

"Matthew says three aces." Said Gilbert as Matthew put down three cards.

"That's bullshit." Said Ludwig. Matthew looked up and Gilbert and nodded. Gilbert smirked and pushed the cards towards Ludwig.

"Sucks to be you West."

Ludwig grumbled but took the cards. This continued until the only people left playing were Arthur and Alfred. Alfred grinned and put down his final card. "One seven."

Arthur hit his head against the table. He had lost. "Looks like we have a new Miss Neko!" Said Francis happily.

"I don't wanna dress like a cat..." Mumbled Arthur.

"Well to bad." Said Gilbert. "You're Miss Neko!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur sighed as Kiku began to brush his hair in a failed attempt to neaten it up. It was the night of the harvest festival and Arthur was getting dressed up in his Miss Neko outfit. "Your hair is really messy Arthur kun. Have you thought of conditioner? Or perhaps a detangling shampoo?"

Arthur sighed. "My hair's always been like this... Why do you have to brush my hair?"

"To make sure the ears sit properly." Said Kiku. He continued to brush Arthur's hair and adjust the cat ears on his head. Tonight was the night of the harvest festival and Arthur had to dress up as Miss Neko; white cat ears, white cat tail, fluffy white boots, booty shorts and a tight shirt. That was the Miss Neko costume. Arthur was not amused.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this..." He muttered.

Kiku smiled slightly. "You don't look half bad Arthur kun. Take a look." He picked up a camera and showed it to Arthur. "These are pictures from the last two years."

Arthur took the camera and gasped. There was a picture of Lovino in the Miss Neko costume getting molested by Antonio and a picture of Ludwig in the Miss Neko costume strangling Gilbert. "Do I even want to know?"

"The first year we decided on having the club we decided to have a Miss Neko as a kind of booby prize. Ludwig was the first then it was Lovino and now it's you." Said Kiku.

"Yay..." Said Arthur sarcastically. "Fun..."

Alfred walked into Arthur's room with a smile on his face. "Thank the lord I'm not wearing that little number."

"Shut up Alfred!" Snapped Arthur. "And where's your cling on?"

"Matthew? He ran off to hang out with Gilbert... I fucking hate him..." Growled Alfred. "But at least we'll be hanging out at the festival tonight... By the way you look really cute in booty short."

Arthur's face went bright red. "Shut up!"

"Pay no attention to him Alfred kun." Said Kiku. "... And done. Let's go to the festival."

"I don't want to go out like this." Arthur whined.

Alfred laughed and hoisted Arthur over his shoulder. "Get a picture Kiku!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU WANKA!" Screamed Arthur.

Kiku grabbed his camera and quickly snapped some pictures as Alfred walked out the house with Arthur over his shoulder. Kiku was getting some good pictures.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis wolf whistled at the sight of Arthur. "You look so sexy!" He said. He Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew were standing in front of the cotton candy place.

"Shut up frog!" Snapped Arthur. "That's it I'm going home!"

"Dude! You can't go home!" Said Alfred. "Not tonight!"

"He's right." Said Gilbert. "So unawesome to walk home alone tonight."

Arthur frowned. "Why? Seems safe enough any other night."

"Just not tonight amigo." Said Antonio. "Never know what's out there..."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What?" Suddenly Arthur was knocked to the ground by an over excited Italian.

"Ve you look so cute Arthur! Just like Luddy and Lovi!" Said Feliciano.

"I DID NOT LOOK CUTE!" Yelled Lovino. He hit Feli in the back of the head. "Yuck how can you eat that crap Antonio?"

Antonio tilted his head. "It's just cotton candy. Do you want some?"

"No way." Huffed Lovino. "It's just sugar and food colouring!"

"I want some!" Said Feliciano happily. Antonio beamed and held out a bucket of the sickly sweet stuff.

"Don't feed my brother that!" Snapped Lovino. "He'll be up all night... of chuck up... neither of which is good..."

"Ve I'll be fine!" Said Feli. He took a small handful and grabbed Ludwig's arm. "Let's have a look around! Luddy!"

Ludwig and Feliciano walked off. "Time to split!" Said Gilbert. He began to walk away with Matthew following him. Alfred also followed to protect his little brother from the albino.

Antonio's eyes lit up. "Look dodgem cars!" He grabbed Francis and Lovino's arms and dragged them away. Leaving Arthur and Kiku alone.

"What do you want to do Arthur kun?" Asked Kiku.

Arthur shrugged. "I don't mind... But I really want to get out of these cloths..."

"You have to stay in them for the whole night." Said Kiku. "Those are the rules."

Arthur sighed. "Bloody rules... So anyway... Let's just walk around for a bit." Kiku nodded and they walked around for a bit and eventually they ran into Yao.

"So you came here Kiku aru?" Asked the slightly taller Asian man.

Kiku nodded. "I don't believe you have met Arthur kun yet. Arthur kun, this is my cousin Yao san. He works at the medical clinic in town."

Yao smiled at Arthur. "Looks like you lost this year aru."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "They used marked cards."

Yao laughed. "They still have those old cards? Oh well better luck next year aru... Kiku I'm going to be working late at the clinic tonight so I won't be home until tomorrow."

"Okay Yao san. I'll see you tomorrow."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After a few hours Arthur, Kiku, Alfred and Matthew were walking home. Matthew was holding a stuffed horse in his hands. Apparently Antonio went to a shooting gallery and he gave it to Matthew. As they walked to Kiku's house Arthur noticed Kiku seemed to be on edge.

"Kiku are you alright?" Asked Arthur.

"I'm fine." Said Kiku. "I just don't like staying home alone... Especially on this night."

"Why?" Asked Arthur.

Kiku gulped. "No reason."

"You know you can always stay at our place." Said Alfred. Matthew nodded. Kiku shook his head.

"It's alright. Thank you for your generosity but I don't wish to impose... Besides we are already at my house." Said Kiku.

"Well if you're sure." Said Alfred. "Well... let's go home Matthew. You coming Arthur?" Arthur nodded and quickly followed Alfred and Matthew.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur sighed as he looked at the ceiling. He was no longer in the Miss Neko costume but he began to wonder about the sanity of the kids in the town. On the outside they all seemed fine but there was just something wrong with them. They just didn't seem right.

Arthur's phone began to ring he picked it up. "Hello?"

"**Arthur kun? It's Kiku... I need to talk to you."**

"What about?"

"**I think you deserve an explanation about why we are acting so strangely."**

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur. He already knew that everyone in the town was strange.

"**... Can you come over tomorrow? As early as possible if you please."**

"I can come over now." Said Arthur. "It isn't that late."

"**NO! I mean... Look Arthur kun... You can't go outside alone tonight... it isn't safe."**

"Why?" Asked Arthur.

"**... I can't tell you now... But I will tomorrow. Please promise me you will come over early tomorrow."**

"...Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"**One more thing Arthur... This might sound a little strange... but please for your own safety... sleep with the lights on tonight." **

"What? Why would I-" Before Arthur could finish talking Kiku hung up. Arthur shrugged and put the phone down. He wasn't really sure what to say. The people in this town were getting stranger by the second.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Kiku put the phone down and sighed. He hoped he was doing the right thing. "Is it really right for me to drag Arthur kun into this? I know we all agreed to keep new people out of the loop but... What if it happens again?"

He shook his head and walked down the hall to his room. He noticed that to door was open. He sighed and walked over to it. '_I should be more careful._' He thought. '_Now... did I leave candles on outside?_' He looked onto the veranda out into the backyard and sighed. No candles were lit.

He quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed a box of matches. He walked back onto the veranda and started to light candles. He couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched. Kiku bit his lip and closed his eyes. "Have you come for me?" He asked. "I know you're there. Did you hear me talking to Arthur kun about the town? About how I was going to tell him everything?"

He got no response. Kiku stood up and looked out onto the darkness of the backyard. "I know you are there. There's no point in hiding." He stepped off the veranda and walked to the centre of the lawn. He shrugged and a wave of relief washed over him. Tonight he was mistaken. He let his imagination get the best of him.

He turned and began to walk back to his house when he heard it... The low deep rumbling of a hungry stomach and the sound of heavy footsteps. He had heard those footsteps many times before. They started off perfectly in sync with his own... but then they got out of time...

He felt cold shapeless arms reach out and touch the back of his neck and tug at his kimono. Kiku gulped and closed his eyes. That was all he could do. "Please..." He whispered. "I don't want to die."

**TBC**


	6. Welcome to crazy

**Shinigami-cat: **So... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to crazy **

Arthur yawned and slowly sat up in his bed. He looked at his alarm clock and frown. Someone had unplugged his clock. He assumed it was his mum, not wanting to be woken up early or something. He shrugged and went into the kitchen. He almost lost it when he saw what the time was. It was already the afternoon so he grabbed a burnt piece of toast and ran out the door.

'_I hope Kiku isn't too upset with me._' He thought.

"ARTHUR!" Called a peppy Italian. Arthur turned to see Feliciano and Ludwig walking towards him. "You want to come with us to see Kiku?"

"I was just on my way to see him." Said Arthur.

Feliciano beamed and grabbed Arthur's arm. "Then let's go!"

'_Why must people drag me everywhere?_' Arthur asked himself.

It wasn't long until they got to Kiku's house. Feliciano knocked on the door. "Kiku! It's me Feliciano! And Ludwig and Arthur! We've come to see you!" A few minutes later Feliciano knocked again. "Hello? Kiku? Are you home?"

Ludwig frowned and tried opening the door. It was unlocked. "Strange... Kiku never leaves the door unlocked..." Feliciano gave Ludwig a worried look. "Feli you and Arthur check the house. I'll check the back yard."

Feliciano nodded and walked inside. Arthur quickly followed. They walked into the kitchen and Arthur frowned. The whole place smelt like burnt candles. Feliciano didn't seem fazed by this. He just pouted and walked into different rooms.

While Feliciano was doing that Arthur walked into Kiku's bed room. He frowned. Kiku's bed didn't look like it had been slept in at all... But maybe it had been and Kiku just made his bed. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I thought he wanted to talk to me about something important. Why isn't here?"

He walked over to Kiku's desk and picked up a book. He flipped through it. It was written in Japanese so he couldn't read it, but there were some pictures and some English words written in it.

Arthur assumed it was a diary of some kind. The pictures were scribbled and looked quite macabre; severed heads, disfigured shadows, snake eyes and such. But it was the words he could read that really interested him. They were all written in bold and scribbled over a couple of times to make sure it stood out. EVIL. RUN. NOT SAFE. DEATH. MURDERED. MONSTER. LAKE. DEAD. SPIRIT. FAIRY KING.

A sheet of paper fell out of the book. Arthur bent down and picked it up. He was surprised that it was written in English.

_To whoever finds this letter._

_If you are reading this than something has happened to me. If not Im Yong Soo please stop going through my stuff. But if something has happened to me I will assume that my friends have found this letter. Hello my friends I am sorry to have to write such a letter but I believe it is my duty to do so. Let me make it clear that I have no intention of frightening anyone but I must inform you all about this town. _

_To put it bluntly this town is evil. Fever Lake is a nightmare built upon lies, deceit and lies. I have no intention to bore you with the details about the past few hundred years or the grizzly details about more recent events but I believe that if someone who is not familiar with the town's history I will give a brief over view. Every year since the end of the gold rush people have been disappearing and murdered. It is unclear why this is happening but it always happens every year._

_There is a curse in the town. Once you are cursed it is nearly impossible to become uncursed. The person I know who has been spared by the curse is Ludwig, but he has lost a large part of his memory because of it. I am not sure of the details about what the curse is meant to do, but going off historical accounts I can assume that the curse makes people do irrational things and act crazy._

_I am scared... I believe I have been cursed or am in the early stages of being cursed... I can hear things I shouldn't hear and I see things out of the corner of my eyes. I believe that my time is growing shorter by the day. I don't want to die. To the person who finds this letter I ask only two things; find out why I was murdered or disappeared. And please run for your life._

_From Honda Kiku._

Arthur's eyes widened. "Was this what Kiku wanted to tell me about? This... this is insane... What's going on in this town? It doesn't make any- "

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Shit!" Swore Arthur. "Who the hell screamed?" He dropped the letter and ran into the hall and straight into Feliciano. "Sorry Feliciano." He mumbled. "Did you scream?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No. It wasn't me. It actually sounded like Ludwig... LUDWIG!" Feliciano jumped to his feet and ran to the back yard closely followed by Arthur. Ludwig was standing near the back fence behind a shrub. His eyes were wide and his face had paled considerably. Feliciano ran towards Ludwig. "Ve? What's wrong Ludwig?"

Ludwig held up his hands. "STOP! Don't come any closer Feli!"

Feliciano stoped dead in his tracks. "Ve? What is it Ludwig?" Suddenly he gasped. "It's Kiku isn't it?"

Arthur tilted his head. '_What is Feliciano talking about? Why would Kiku be...? Oh no._'

"No Feli." Said Ludwig in an unconvincing voice. "It isn't Ki-"

"YOU LIER!" Screamed Feliciano. He ran towards where Ludwig was but Ludwig ran out and grabbed Feli and tackled him to the ground. "KIKU!" Screamed Feli. "KIKU! KIKU! KIKU!"

Arthur cautiously walked past Feliciano and Ludwig over to where Ludwig was standing before and gasped. There was Kiku; dull, lifeless, clouded eyes sunken into his skull, his hair dishevelled and clung to his face, his mouth slightly open like he was trying to say something, there was one long cut going from just below his belly button to his collar bone, all his internal organs were removed. He was an empty shell. Ants and flies crawled freely inside the empty cavity. Arthur felt like he was going to be sick.

He looked back at Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano had stopped trying to get to Kiku's body and instead began to cry into Ludwig's shirt. "Why?" Cried Feliciano. "Why did Kiku have to die? He was always so careful!"

"I know." Said Ludwig in a shaky voice. "Just calm down."

"He always lit the candles on the night of the harvest festival! Nothing should have happened to him! He should have been safe!"

"There's nothing we can do." Said Ludwig.

"HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN SAFE!" Screamed Feliciano. "He... he should have been safe..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It didn't take long for the police to show up and question them. It was over in a matter of minutes. Ludwig took Feliciano home because he was so distraught. Arthur walked home by himself. The reality of the situation not fully sinking in. '_Kiku... Kiku's dead... He can't be but I saw him..._'

He cursed and kicked a can. How could Kiku be dead? He only just talked to him last night. "MAPLE!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow who the hell said that? He looked around and saw Alfred sitting in the shade of a tree rubbing his head and holding a can. Arthur sighed and walked over to him. "Sorry Alfred."

"I'm Matthew." Said Matthew. Arthur blinked. Of course it was Matthew. His hair was longer that Alfred's and he was holding a polar bear... but wasn't he always clinging to Alfred or Gilbert?

"Oh sorry... um where's Alfred? Or are you hanging with Gilbert?"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm hanging with an old friend." He stood up and touched the bark of the tree. "This is Sadiq. He is a Turkish man who was just passing through. He got lost and now he's a tree."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "... Right..."

Matthew turned his back to Arthur and sighed. "Is Kiku dead yet?"

A chill shot up Arthur's spine. '_How could Matthew know about Kiku? Wait... did he ask if he was dead yet as in he knew Kiku was going to die?'_

"I believe I asked you a question." Said Matthew a little louder. "Is Kiku dead yet?"

"He... Ludwig, Feliciano and I found his body an hour ago..." Said Arthur. "But how did you know?"

Matthew started laughing. It was unnaturally high pitched and cruel. He turned back to Arthur with a disturbing smile on his face. "Curiosity killed the cat Arthur. If the cat was properly informed he wouldn't be so curious would he?" He pushed Arthur backwards against a tree and pressed his body against Arthurs. Matthew's eyes were dark and venomous. "Secrets Arthur... This town is full of secrets... Very dark and dangerous secrets... You need to learn to ask the right questions... At the right time... But something's are best left forgotten..."

Arthur gulped. "What are you talking about?"

Matthew cocked his head to the side and smiled sweetly. "The curse Arthur... Don't you know about it...?" He rested his head against Arthur's shoulder and chuckled. "Now I get it... Kiku was going to tell you wasn't he? He was going to tell you everything... But we can't have that... no... The curse is our secret... Kiku had to die... I'm glad he's dead... He was getting to close to you... Outsider."

Arthur was trembling. His mind was racing. He had no idea how to react to what Matthew was saying. This wasn't Matthew. It couldn't be. "Who... who..."

Matthew pressed his forehead against Arthur's forehead. His piercing lavender eye's penetrating Arthur's soft green. "Yes Arthur? Spit it out."

"Who are you?"

Matthew smirked. "Oh Arthur you really are too much... Didn't I tell you not to ask questions?" He licked his lips and forcefully pressed them against Arthur's. Arthur's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly Matthew pulled away and started laughing like a mad man. Arthur pushed him backwards and started to run. The sound of Matthew laughing followed him down the foot path.

'_What the hell? This town is insane!_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur was sitting in his room. He didn't understand what was happening anymore. As far as he was concerned the town was full of psychos. "Hey Arthur did you hear the news?" Asked a shaken voice.

Arthur looked up to see Alfred standing in his door way with Matthew attached to his arm. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

Alfred swallowed. "Kiku... Kiku's dead."

"I know." Said Arthur. "And I'm sure Matthew knows too. After all he's the one who practically asked me if he was dead yet."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb Alfred. When I finished talking to the police Matthew cornered me and... said some freaky stuff..."

Alfred frowned and held Matthew protectively. "Don't say that about Matthew. He was with me for the whole day. You couldn't have seen him today. Isn't that right Matthew?" Matthew nodded and whispered something to Alfred. Alfred nodded. "Matthew says he was with me the whole day and maybe you got heat stroke or something. People often hallucinate when that happens."

Arthur shook his head. "No it was Matthew. I'm sure of it!"

"Well you're wrong." Said Alfred. "Maybe we should talk tomorrow when you're sane. Let's go Matthew." When they were gone Arthur shook his head again.

"This... this just isn't possible... It had to be Matthew... but he was with Alfred... Was Kiku going to warn me about this? Is this town insane? What's going on? Why is this happening?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... please review?


	7. Welcome to strange

**Shinigami-cat:** Hi everyone... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to strange**

The next few days were horrible. Pretty much everyone in the town attended Kiku's funeral. It was a beautiful ceremony. Arthur had only ever been to one other funeral in his life and it was nowhere near as nice as this. It was his dads. He was shot and beaten to death. Arthur didn't give a damn about his dad though. He just attended because it was the polite thing to do.

But the funeral was soon forgotten and so was Kiku apparently. Which in Arthur's opinion was just sick. At the moment he was watching some of the kids play street hockey. He had to admit Francis was a shit goalie. Alfred was sitting next to him laughing when Antonio got sent off for deliberately tackling Lovino just so he could hug him.

"Hey Alfred..."

"Yep Iggy? What's up?" Asked Alfred.

Arthur bit his lip. "Why is everyone... acting like Kiku doesn't even exist anymore?"

Alfred looked down at his feet. He looked ashamed. "That's just how it is here... Death isn't anything new. We just learn to except it and move on... Look even Feliciano and Ludwig have gotten over it." He pointed to Feliciano who was clinging to Ludwig's arm and smiling happily while Ludwig was trying to push him off. "See everything's back to normal."

Arthur chuckled darkly. '_Normal... Is that what it is now? Normal? This town is sick. Everyone here is so decensored. It's so unreal._'

"CHANGE OVER!" Yelled Gilbert. "TWO PEOPLE OFF! TWO PEOPLE ON!" Lovino and Feliciano walked off and Alfred and Matthew walked on. Arthur tilted his head in confusion. Once again Matthew wasn't clinging to someone. Gilbert sat next to Arthur and sighed contently. "Awesome isn't it?"

"What?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Matthew of course. This is the only time he doesn't cling to anyone. He's come such a long way since... the incident..."

"What incident?" Asked Arthur.

Gilbert hesitated. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot. Once he was sure on one was around he turned to Arthur. "Okay I'll tell you but you didn't hear this from me. Last year we had the harvest festival like always. Everything was fine but it turns out that Alfred and Matthew had snuck off to see if the rumours were true."

Arthur raise an eyebrow. "What rumours?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Just a bunch of kids stuff. Nothing important. But anyway the next day me, Francis and Antonio went bushwalking but we took a different path and we... we found him..."

Arthur had an idea about what they found but he needed to hear it from Gilbert. "Who did you find?"

Gilbert chuckled darkly. "Matthew... We found him on the ground... on the trees... on the rocks... on the grass... I was surprised that he was still alive. But he was. Nothing really important was shredded anyway."

Arthur looked at him with wide eyes. "Matthew was attacked? Did they catch the guy?"

Gilbert tilted his head in confusion. "Why would they bother? I mean it's not like he died." Gilbert gritted his teeth and dug his hands into the grass. "That's right... Why would the grownups even bother trying to find the bastard that to someone like Matthew? He's just a kid. Kids aren't important. We're useless, stupid kids. They don't give a shit about us."

Arthur didn't really know what to say. He just sad the first thing that came into his head. "The way you talk you make it sound like people dying is common around here."

"Not just murders." Said Gilbert seriously. "Disappearances too. A while back Francis's step sister Monika disappeared without a trace... just walked off into the bushlands and that was it. She never came back..."

"He had a step sister?" Questioned Arthur. He already knew that Monika was Francis's sister but he didn't really know that she was his step sister.

Gilbert nodded. "Yep. She was the nicest girl you could have ever met. She was so full of life... Planning to get out of the town as soon as possible and go to a uni in the city. But then she just vanished." Gilbert chuckled darkly. "She's still missing you know. After a week they all gave up... after a year even Francis gave up... BREAK HIS NOSE!" Yelled Gilbert as the puck went flying through the air and hit Alfred in the face.

Arthur sighed. "Just wondering... why is Matthew so clingy one moment and so (_crazy_) independent the next?"

Gilbert frowned. "When I found him he was still awake. I stayed with him and tried to comfort him until the medics got there. I've seen dead bodies before... but it was a real shocker to see someone so damaged still but alive... After that night he became extremely afraid of everyone. The only people he'll let near him are Alfred and me."

'_Like hell._' Thought Arthur bitterly. '_Matthew is completely crazy. No doubt about it. He's insane and... I can't even think of another word._'

"CHANGE OVER! TWO OFF! TWO ON!" Called Gilbert. Francis and Ludwig walked off and Feliciano and Lovino walked back on. He turned back to Arthur and sighed. "Well... I'm off and remember... I said nothing."

Arthur nodded and started to watch the game again. He kept a close eye on Matthew. He had a strange glint in his eyes. It seemed dark and even sinister. It made Arthur shiver.

Ludwig walked towards him to grab his drink bottle. "Having fun Arthur?" He asked.

Arthur shrugged. "It's a nice distraction."

"From what?" Asked Ludwig.

"Kiku's death you twit." He growled.

"Right... But that was a week ago." Said Ludwig. "You should be over it by now."

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Arthur. "Do you hear yourself? He died a week ago and everyone is acting like its normal!"

Ludwig shrugged and grabbed his water bottle. "A word of advice for you Arthur. If you're going to live in this town get used to it."

"What?"

"Oh Ludwig!" Called Francis. "Can I have a private word with you?" Ludwig nodded and walked off to talk with Francis. They seemed to be in a really intense talk about something. After twenty minutes or so thunder began to roll in.

Gilbert blew a whistle causing everyone to stop. "ALL RIGHT PEOPLE TIME TO RUN LIKE THE BITCH'S WE ARE. IT'S GONNA RAIN!" Everyone groaned but quickly ran off.

"Bloody hell." Mumbled Arthur. "It's just rain."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It was official. Arthur hated Australian weather. Sunny one second, pouring down rain the next. He ran through the sheets of rain until he reached a sheltered bus stop shelter. He quickly ran under it and shook the water from his hair. He was surprised to see Ludwig sitting there too.

Ludwig chuckled. "So you didn't run like everyone else?"

Arthur pouted. "I didn't know it was going to be this bad... How long until the rain stops?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I'd say between an hour and a week."

"A WEEK?" Cried Arthur. "A BLOODY WEEK? THAT'S INSANE!"

Ludwig shrugged. "Well that's just how it is. Bone dry one minute, soaked the next. Got to love the weather." He yawned and stretched. "You may as well make yourself comfortable. We'll be here for a while."

Arthur sighed and sat on the floor. It was dry surprisingly. He rested his head against the metal side and frowned. He wasn't sure how to talk to Ludwig. He just seemed a little... intimidating. '_What do we have in common?_' He thought. '_Well... there's Kiku but he didn't seem too interested in talking about..._' Suddenly Arthur's eyes lit up. '_The letter that Kiku wrote! It mentioned him and the curse!_'

"Are you okay?" Asked Ludwig. "You seem a little out of it."

Arthur smiled. "I'm fine... I actually want to talk to you about something important. It concerns Kiku."

Ludwig frowned. "What about him?"

"Well you know how when we found him last week?" Asked Arthur. "I was in his room and I found a letter. It mentioned you and the curse and how you were spared."

Ludwig's eyes suddenly became fearful. He shook his head really quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about! I've never heard of a curse before! No curse here! It doesn't exist! I didn't lose part of my memory because of it! I wasn't cursed! You're crazy!"

Arthur sighed. "You realize I never said you lost part of your memory because of the curse right?"

Ludwig grimaced and punched the side of the bus shelter. "Fuck." He ran his fingers through his hair and stood up. He leaned agenised the side of the shelter. "I guess I can't deny it now huh?" He said to himself. "Who would have thought I would have been asked about it twice in one day..."

"Who else asked you?" Asked Arthur.

Ludwig sighed and gazed out into the rain. "Francis... He's going through the same thing I went through all those years ago..."

"What things?"

Ludwig gulped. "The footsteps... They start off in sync with yours but sooner or later they start to get out of time, and then you know it has begun... Then you hear the hands... Thousands of them, scratching behind closed doors..." Ludwig was beginning to tremble.

Arthur gulped. '_Shit he's actually freaking out about this!_'

"And you can feel a presence." He said. "It hovers over you while you sleep... It's like a heavy weight, stopping you from breathing properly... You start to panic and hyperventilate but there's nothing there... Then the whispering starts... You never know what the voices are saying but it never stops... It drives you mad..." Ludwig paused and looked down at his wrist with pure terror on his eyes. "Then the worst part happens... The itching starts."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Itching?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes... It's just a normal itch to start with... so you scratch it... but the more you scratch the more it itches... Eventually you can't stand it... So you take a razor and... And slit your wrists."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "You slit your wrists? Are you serious?"

Ludwig nodded. "But that's not the worst of it... Maggots... millions of them... They spill out with the blood... They try to get back into your body but they can't. The air is toxic to them. They can't survive outside your body... but it gets even itchier and you keep digging at it... You try to dig them out but it's impossible and before you know it... You bleed to death."

Arthur shook his head. "That's stupid. Maggots wouldn't be able to live in the human blood stream or any blood stream for that matter. Anyway I'd like to point out you didn't bleed to death."

"I almost did." Said Ludwig. "I went to visit relatives in Germany about three years ago and it happened. Gilbert wanted to stay here so he didn't go, so he doesn't know the whole story... But I started to hear the scratching on my door at night... Then the itching... Then the maggots... Then I woke up in a hospital." He sighed. "I suffered brain damage because I lost so much blood... I forgot the first ten years of my life. Good thing I was about thirteen at the time."

Arthur nodded. "So... Francis is starting to experience these things?"

Ludwig nodded sadly. "He told me he's hearing the footsteps..."

Arthur frowned. '_It seems more like some kind of mental illness than a curse to me. Besides I would have been able to tell if Francis was cursed. Besides I can't fell any magical presence around here in this land... But maybe I should ask..._'

Ludwig frowned and kicked a rock. "Don't tell anyone about what I just said... About Francis I mean... He doesn't want people to know."

Arthur nodded. "That's fine... I was just wondering if there were any magical creatures in Australia."

Ludwig shrugged. "Well... I've heard about the Rainbow serpent and Tidalick the bull frog. They're stories from the Dreaming."

"The dreaming?"

"Aboriginal folk tales." Answered Ludwig. "There are hundreds of them. You can have a look in the library later."

Arthur nodded. '_I might just do that. It is possible that a magical creature could be doing this... but I'm not sure..._' He sighed and slumped against wall of the shelter and looked out into the rain. It was going to be a while before it cleared up.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... What do you think? Next chapter is going to be from a different characters perspective... Guess who it is and win a virtual cookie.


	8. Welcome to monster PART 1

**Shinigami-cat: **Sorry it took so long to update. Okay time to shake things up a little I think... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to monster PART 1**

Feliciano sighed as he sat on his bed. He was doing his best to stay awake but it was proving to be a challenge. Even with the pounding of the rain. All he ever felt like doing these days was sleep but he had to stay awake. If he didn't Lovino would wake him up and yell at him. It wasn't his fault he was so sleepy. He was just... so tired... May be Kiku's death was getting to him.

"Ve... maybe I should eat something..." He lay down and looked au at his ceiling. There was a huge dent about the size of a book up there. Feliciano sighed as he remembered how that got there.

**XoXoXo flash back oXoXoX**

Feliciano had just gotten back home from the harvest festival and was getting ready for bed. Tonight had been really fun and best of all Ludwig had kissed him (_even if Gilbert happened to push Ludwig into him it still counted right? RIGHT?_). He sighed at that thought. "Ve... We should tell Kiku we got together."

As he was mulling over the thought Lovino walked into hiss room. His face was red and blotchy like he had been crying. "Do you have any fucking tissues?"

Feliciano gasped. "Ve? Are you okay Lovi? What happened?"

"Nothing." Hissed Lovino. "Do you have any tissues or don't you?"

Feliciano nodded and pointed to a tissue box. But before Lovino could grab it Feliciano grabbed it and jumped onto the bed. "Tell me what happened first. Then I'll give you the tissues."

Lovino screamed in frustration and threw the nearest object (_a book_) against the roof (_he has bad aim_). "I don't have to discuss this with you!" He yelled. Tears started to form in his eyes. "You wouldn't understand... Everyone fucking loves you... No one gives a shit about me..."

"But Antonio-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT TOMATO FUCKER!" Screeched Lovino. "He... he doesn't give... give a damn about me... I fucking hate him... fucking jerk..." Tears began to fall freely from his eyes as he let his emotions fun freely in front of his brother.

Feliciano hugged him. "Tell me what happened."

Lovino growled. "I hate how you can get me to talk about this shit. Anyway since you want to know so badly...

**XoXoXo flash back within a flash back oXoXoX**

Antonio had been dragging him and Francis around for what seemed like hours. Antonio would hug him occasionally and whisper Spanish to him. Lovino would push him away and tell him to go fuck himself. The truth was he really liked it when Antonio did those things but he had too much pride to admit it.

Finally Francis had wander off somewhere leaving him and Antonio alone in front of a bunch of game booths. Suddenly Alfred popped up out of nowhere with Matthew attached to his arm. "What's up?"

"Hi Alfred." Beamed Antonio.

"Big Mac bastard. Maple bastard." Greeted Lovino.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "So what's going on? Oh look a shooting gallery! Who wants to play?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "All the prizes are girly and stupid. Besides-"

"I want to play!" Said Antonio. He walked over to the booth and played a game. Lovino shook his head. There was no way that Antonio could win. He couldn't even shoot a wall if he pressed the barrel of the gun against the damn wall.

"We have a winner!" Said the man at the booth. He passed Antonio his prize. A stuffed horse.

"She's so cute!" Said Antonio. "What do you think Lovi?"

"It's an ugly stuffed horse." Said Lovino.

Antonio pouted. "Oh... okay... Hey Matthew would you like it?" He held the stuffed horse out to Matthew. Cautiously Matthew took the toy and nuzzled the toy. He smiled happily at Antonio. Antonio beamed. "I thought you would like it. Cute things really do suit you Matthew... much more than anyone else I know... Well they suit Feli too."

Lovino looked down at his feet. '_What about me?_' He thought bitterly. '_I know I said it was ugly... but I always say that stuff... Fucking bastard._'

"I hope you don't mind Lovi." Said Antonio. "I know how much you hate cute things... and when I try to give you stuff so..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't mind. It's just a stupid stuffed toy. Like I'd care about who you gave that stupid thing to."

**XoXoXo end flash back within a flash back oXoXoX**

"... Why am I such an idiot...?" Sobbed Lovino. "I didn't fucking know he was going to give me that stupid horse... I'm an idiot... Now I'm having a fucking break down over a horse... I fucking hate him... Bastard... He doesn't give a damn about me..."

Feliciano sighed. He knew Lovino had extreme self-esteem issues. He always thought that no one appreciated him or cared for him. Honestly he blamed his grandfather for it. He would always shower him with affection and gave Lovino nothing.

"It's okay Lovino." Said Feliciano.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Yelled Lovino. "I'm a fucking mess... fuck it all... I fucking hate everything. Everything can just go to hell... No one cares about me."

"I care about you." Said Feliciano.

"You don't count." Mumbled Lovino. "You're my brother... If we weren't related you wouldn't care about me either... No one cares about me."

Feliciano flinched. Lovino's words cut deep... so very deep... He couldn't explain what happened next. He stood up and pushed Lovino onto his back and climbed on top of him. "Shut up Lovino." He hissed. "You think that no one gives a damn about you but people do."

"Get the fuck off me." Said Lovino. "As far as I'm concerned everyone's just a fucking bastard! No one cares about me. No one loves me."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Feliciano. "GET OVER YOURSELF! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT HAVE AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU! ANTONIO GAVE THAT FREAKING TOY TO MATTHEW BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HATE IT WHEN HE GIVES YOU THINGS AND HOW MUCH YOU HATE CUTE THINGS!"

Lovino looked up at his brother, stunned that he was actually yelling and screaming at him. But Lovino got over the shock and laughed darkly. "Fuck you Feliciano. I told you that you wouldn't understand. Everyone fucking loves you and they always will. Antonio can do way better than me. He can always find someone else."

Feliciano couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Something snapped inside his mind. He wrapped his hands around Lovino's neck and began to squeeze. "Shut up." He muttered over and over again. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Fucking shut up."

Feliciano couldn't understand why he was choking Lovino. He just needed him to shut up so he could think things through. As he looked down upon his brother he realized he was getting some sick pleasure out of doing this. If he wanted to he could kill him. Not like Lovino could do anything about it anyway. He wasn't strong enough to push him away (_he would have to thank Ludwig later for making him do all those push ups_).

"Feli..." Choked Lovino. "S... stop..."

Feliciano looked down at his brother; tears were falling out of his eyes and drool was spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Feliciano gasped and jumped back. '_What am I doing?_' He thought. '_I... I can't kill Lovino... my fratello! I'm sick... How could I do that...? I'm a monster..._'

Lovino gasped for air and sat up. "What the fuck? You crazy bastard! What the fuck was that for?"

Feliciano began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!"

Lovino sighed and rubbed his neck. "I'm not going to hit you... but I'll kick your ass if you pull shit like that again."

Feliciano nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. But he wasn't crying because he was afraid of Lovino hitting him. He was afraid of the feelings he got when he strangled Lovino. It was scary. It felt like there was a monster crawling through him... taking control.

**XoXoXo end flash back oXoXoX**

Feliciano was still confused about why he liked strangling Lovino so much. Maybe it was a kink of his. A pretty weird and possibly life threatening kink, but a kink none the less. Or maybe it was a power kink. He wasn't sure but it worried him.

"Ve... What was that?" He asked himself. "Was it a monster? No... I shouldn't think about it like that... I just... I just... I don't know..." He hadn't felt the monster in him stir since then. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

His grandfather appeared at the door. He was surprisingly handsome for a man his age. His name was Romulus Vargas, one of the most powerful men in town. "He Feli how are you?"

Feliciano smiled. "I'm fine grandpa. Just a little bored."

"Why don't you do a painting?" He suggested. "Or I could drop you off at Ludwig's house if you like. You can't stay couped up in the house all week."

Feliciano shrugged. "It can't be helped. Besides Lovino's doing just fine."

"But Feli..." Said his grandpa. "You should get out of the house-"

"I said I'm fine." Snapped Feliciano. "Sorry..."

Romulus smiled. "That's okay Feli. I know how you get when you're couped up in the house all week. But the rain will stop soon and you can go out again."

Feliciano smiled. "I know... Where's Lovino?"

"I'm not sure." Said Romulus. "His room maybe... Antonio's? I honestly don't know."

Feliciano could feel his anger bubbling up inside. '_You really don't give a shit about him do you? He isn't important at all is he? You just care about your precious little Feli... Lovino means nothing to you old man... I wish you would just fucking die._' Feli quickly shook his head. '_Ve? What was that? I... I... I need to get out of here._'

"Are you okay Feli?" Asked Romulus.

Feliciano nodded. "Ve I'm fine... I'm going to go see if I can find Lovi." He stood up and walked past his now slightly confused grandpa.

As he walked down the hall he felt something clawing at him. It was an uneasy feeling. It disturbed him. '_I shouldn't be feeling this but I am... What does it all mean? I... I don't know..._' He sighed and walked into Lovino's room.

Lovino was sitting on his bed reading a book. He looked up and rolled his eyes. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ve I just wanted to spend some time with my fratello." Said Feliciano sheepishly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and shifted over slightly in his bed. "Fine."

Feliciano smiled and happily sat next to Lovino. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"About?"

"People and monsters."

"Is it a horror book?"

"Fantasy."

"Ve... When did you get it?"

"Antonio gave it to me ages ago." Said Lovino. "There's fuck all to do so I'm reading."

Feliciano nodded and frowned. '_Antonio and Lovino are still going out I guess... but is it true that people love me more than him? I don't think so._'

"Why the hell are you really here?" Snapped Lovino. "Do you fucking want something?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I just want to spend time with you Lovino." Said Feliciano honestly. "We haven't really spent much time together since that night..."

"Don't you fucking bring that up you bat shit crazy mother fucker." Hissed Lovino. "You looked like you were fucking possessed."

Feliciano tilted his head. "I looked like I was possessed?"

Lovino nodded. "Completely insane. You scared the shit out of me. I really thought you were going to kill me." Tears swelled in Feliciano's eyes and he hugged Lovino. "What the fuck? Get off!"

"I'm sorry." Said Feliciano. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Lovino rolled his eyes and pushed Feliciano away. "I've already forgiven you stupid." He snapped. "This is why I don't want to bring this up. You get all depressed and start crying like a baby. Fucking idiot."

Feliciano sniffed and looked away from Lovino. "Lovino... do you think ghosts exist?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Growled Lovino. "Of course they don't."

Feliciano smiled weakly. '_Than that means I really am going crazy. The monster that tried to kill Lovino was me... I am a monster..._'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **DA DA DAAAAAA! Please review.


	9. Welcome to the library

**Shinigami-cat: **So that last chapter was pretty fun. BTW all those stories Arthur talks about are actual stories from the Dreaming... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the library**

The rain had finally died down enough for Arthur to go to the library. He was looking around for books on folk lore, specifically Aboriginal folk lore and mythical creatures. So far he hadn't found anything he was looking for. Heck he wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He had several different books opened up in front of him and was jotting down anything that was remotely interesting.

"Wanka Manapulpa Minyma..." Muttered Arthur. "Wonga and Nudu... The Goori Goori Bird... Budadji... The two wise men and the seven sisters... Djet... How the Waratah became red... Ngarntipi... Blue Mountain butterfly... Didipapa and Gorarasiasi... The two willy-willies... The moon and his two wives..."

Arthur hit his head against the table and sighed. He had so much but still had nothing. "Oh you are Arthur da?" Asked a voice.

Arthur looked up at a man with platinum blond hair, purple eyes and wearing a scarf even though it was very humid outside. "Yes and you are?"

The man smiled. "I'm Ivan Braginski. I'm the doctor at the clinic down the road. Your mother came in the other day and said that she was going to send you in for a check-up sometime this week because of the rain. She doesn't want you to catch a cold."

Arthur sighed. "That sounds like her... worrying over nothing."

"On the contrary." Said Ivan. "Colds are quite common here because of the unpredictable weather. Alfred and Matthew get colds all the time. What are you looking at? The Dreaming?"

Arthur nodded. "I've always been interested in folk lore so I thought I'd look up some local folk lore."

Ivan smiled. "Da it's always good to investigate local legends. You never know what might turn up. If you aren't busy you can come by the clinic later today and I'll give you your check up."

Arthur nodded. "Okay Mr Braginski." Ivan nodded and walked off leaving Arthur alone. Arthur shrugged and went back to reading, but something Ivan said kept replaying in his head.

"Local legends huh? Maybe I should narrow down my search." He left the books at the table and walked over to one of two computers in the library. They were old and a little out of date but they still worked... just at snail's pace.

After what seemed like an hour Arthur was able to get onto the internet. He typed Fever Lake into Google and came up with six results.

**Fever Lake **the movie (1996)

_www.*******************.com_

_A group of teenagers decide to spend the weekend at a house..._

**Fever Lake **Wikipedia

_www.*****************************.com_

**Fever Lake **Australia

_www.************************._

_A small town situated in the middle of outback Australia..._

Harvest Festival **Fever Lake**

_www.********._

_A festival to celebrate..._

Where is **Fever Lake**?

_www. ****************.com _

My friend told me about this place she passed through on her way to Sydney...

The strange disappearances in **Fever Lake**

_www.*********************************************._

_Why do people keep disappearing in and around the Australian town..._

Arthur immediately clicked on the last link but to his dismay it was just a website full on conspiracy theories. Fever Lake just happened to be one of the subcategories. But there was some interesting information right up the top of the page.

_Over the past hundred years or so people have been wandering off into the surrounding bushlands and disappearing without a trace. Many people have tried to figure out why this is happening but so far no one has come to a conclusion._

For his own amusement Arthur read some of the comments down the bottom.

**TheHero101**

_It's a freaking conspiracy man! It's either aliens or the government! Who am I kidding it is aliens! They've been abducting us for years! I used to think this shit just happened in America!_

**TheMasterofAwesome**

_LOL this is ridiculous! Like hell it's aliens! It's obvious that it's the government. They're kidnapping people and using them to make super soldiers!_

**BigTomato**

_Really? Both sound logical :D_

**LittleTomato**

_IDIOT! Stupid bastard!_

**PastaLover**

_Don't be mean. I think they sound logical ^_^_

**West**

_Think about it logically! Why would the government kidnap people and turn them into super soldiers? And aliens don't exist. The more logical explanation is that there is a serial killer living out there taking people and killing them._

**MapleHeart**

_Really? But it's been happening for years. Wouldn't the killer be dead by now?_

**LoverNotaFighter**

_He's right you know. Maybe it's like in those horror movies where the killer raped one of his victims to start a family then when the child was old enough he killed the mother and trained the child to hunt and kill like he does?_

**Neko222**

_Maybe. But that seems ridiculous too. Perhaps we will never know what happens to them._

Arthur frowned. "I wish there was more information."

"Information on what?" Asked a voice.

Arthur looked up and frowned. Francis was standing next to him holding a thick book. "I didn't realize you could read." Said Arthur.

Francis smiled half-heartedly. "It's a book on curses and charms. I've been really interested in superstitions and stuff lately. But what would you know about black magic and the occult."

"Excuse me?" Growled Arthur. "I'll have you know I'm from Britain. Black magic and the occult was practically born there."

"Well than maybe you can help me." Said Francis. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Arthur. "You see... my father has been really stressed with work... he's been working on Kiku's murder and he's become so stressed lately that he's starting to hear things."

Arthur quirked an eyebrow. It was obvious that Francis was talking about himself. "What is he hearing?"

Francis bit his lip. "Footsteps... It just sounds like someone's following him but he knows there's no one there... Can you think of a charm that will make it stop?"

Arthur shrugged. "Sorry but if I don't know the trigger or if someone cursed him I can't help."

Francis sighed. "Well... thanks anyway... I'll see you around..." He got up and walked away. Arthur shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe I should talk to him..." He said to himself. He shrugged and got up to collect his books and talk to Francis some more.

Francis was standing outside looking at the rain and mumbling something under his breath. "Stupid... how can... really... dumb... I hate..."

"Francis? What's up?"

Francis jumped but smiled. "Oh Arthur I didn't expect you to be there."

Arthur shrugged. "You just seemed really out of it so I thought I would see if anything was bothering you."

Francis shrugged. "It's my dad's girlfriend. Something seems off about her... By the way you never answered my question Arthur. What were you looking for?"

Arthur hesitated. "I was looking up Aboriginal folk lore. It's a hobby of mine."

Francis nodded. "Interesting... You wouldn't think that the disappearances and killings have something to do with the Dreaming do you?"

Arthur gulped. "No... I... I just like looking at this stuff! Honestly! It's nothing more than that!"

Francis chuckled darkly. "I agree with you Arthur."

"... You what?"

Francis nodded. "I think that the Dreaming has something to do with the things that happen in the town. Just think about it... It has to be that. What else could it be?" He asked. "It has to be... I know it seems stupid but... It's not like one person or group could cover this up right?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe. But you know if the group was really organized..." Arthur suddenly had an idea. "Now, I'm just speaking hypothetically here of course... but since these disappearances have been happening for years and the only families that have been here for years are the Vargas, Beilschmidt and Kiku's family..."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that the Vargas and the Beilschmidt's have something to do with this?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm just suggesting. I'm probably wrong... definitely wrong."

Francis nodded. "I guess you're right... I can't imagine Feliciano or Lovino knowing anything about it... but Gilbert and Ludwig maybe..."Francis shook his head and smiled. "It was nice talking to you Arthur. I'll see you later!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur walked into the clinic and breathed in the scent of harsh antiseptic. There was a woman at the counter with extremely large breasts. She looked up at him and smiled. "You must be Arthur. Oh dear you're soaked! Are you here to see Ivan?"

Arthur nodded. He looked down and saw the puddle of water that was collecting around his feet. "Yes... um sorry about your floor..."

The woman smiled. "It's okay. Natalia will clean that up when her lunch break is over. Please take a seat."

Arthur smiled and walked over to sit down on one of the seats in the waiting area. He didn't have to wait long before Ivan walked out. He was talking to Antonio who had a band aid on his arm. "... So remember if you develop a major reaction come back right away da." Said Ivan.

Antonio nodded. "Okay Ivan... Oh hi Arthur!" Antonio beamed as he waved at Arthur. "Have you come for your flew shot too?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe. See you later than." Antonio nodded and walked off. Ivan beamed at Arthur and opened the door. Arthur sighed and walked inside.

Ivan's office was a typical doctor's office; diagrams on the wall, models of body parts and some personal pictures of family on the desk. Arthur sat down on a chair across from Ivan's desk and sighed. Ivan still had a smile on his face as he got a syringe and some alcohol swabs. "Okay so I'll just give you your influenza shot and we'll be done da."

Arthur nodded and rolled up his sleeve. "Let's just get this over with..."

Ivan nodded and passed Arthur a maze game. "Just to distract yourself da." Arthur nodded and fiddled with it until Ivan stuck a band aid on his arm. "Okay you're done." Said Ivan. "Have a good day."

Arthur gave Ivan back the maze game and walked out. There was a woman with long platinum blond hair mopping up some water. She glared at Arthur. "Use an umbrella next time you idiot."

Ivan sighed. "Please Natalia. Don't be rude to the clients..."

"Sorry big brother..." Natalia quickly went back to mopping up.

"Um... I guess I'll see you all later than." Said Arthur.

Ivan nodded. "Da see you later Arthur." Arthur nodded and walked home.

Little did he know that the town was about to turn into a living hell.


	10. Welcome to paranoia PART 1

**Shinigami-cat: **Why is no one reviewing this? It's not cool people! I at least want one review per chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to paranoia PART 1**

Francis chuckled to himself as he walked home from the library. '_Silly Arthur. Gilbert and Ludwig wouldn't know anything about... Or would they? No... I shouldn't think about that... Gilbert's one of my best friends..._' He sighed and walked unlocked the door.

"Francis is that you?" Called a female voice.

"Yes it's me Elizaveta." Said Francis. "Where's Papa?"

Elizaveta poked her head out into the hall and smiled at him. "He's working late today. By the way Antonio and Gilbert stopped by earlier. They said that they wanted to meet you at the meeting place as soon as you got back."

Francis sighed and grabbed his umbrella. "Okay I'll see you later Elizaveta."

"Buy, buy sweetie." Called Elizaveta as Francis left. Elizaveta Héderváry was Francis's father's current girlfriend. She was really sweet and kind but there was something off about her... He couldn't tell what it was but his father seemed happy so Francis said nothing.

After a few minutes of walking Francis made it to the meeting place AKA Gilbert's house... More specifically Gilbert's room. Gilbert's room was on the second floor of the house and the only room with red wall paper. Why was it red? Because red is the most awesome colour in the world according to Gilbert. So there he was sitting on Gilbert's bed with Antonio and Gilbert. They were talking about random stuff again.

"He is just so cute!" Said Antonio. "When he gets all embarrassed he turns red like a tomato!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Matthew's way cuter. Have you seen the way he clings to me like I'm the most important thing in the world? So cute!"

Antonio pouted. "Well... At least people know I'm dating Lovi."

Gilbert snorted. "We'll tell people eventually. Matthew just needs to become more confident."

Francis sighed. "So... What do you think we are going to do in the club meeting tomorrow?"

"I want to play Mr Squiggle." Said Antonio. "It's fun to draw things on the white board."

"I'm not going to be going to the club for a few days." Said Gilbert. "My stupid Opa has grounded me."

"What did you do this time?" Asked Francis.

"I was just being awesome." Said Gilbert. "That... and he found out that I've been hanging out near the old mine shafts... What's his problem anyway? Does he think I'm dumb enough to fall into one of those things and die?"

Antonio shrugged. "Maybe that's where the bodies are."

Gilbert chuckled. "Well that would explain a lot. All the bodies that have disappeared over the years are in the old mine shafts owned by my family! It's nothing but a conspiracy! The Beilschmidt's are responsible for all the disappearances! Case closed!"

Francis bit his lip and began to fiddle with the bed sheets. '_What the hell is this? This is just what Arthur said was going on... How could he? How did he? Are the Beilschmidt's really responsible for all this?_'

"Earth to Francis!" Said Gilbert as he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What's up? You seem out of it today."

"Just the weather." Said Francis. "It... it just gets me down... I can't go to the tip..."

Antonio pouted. "Why do you like going there anyway? There's nothing there."

Francis chuckled. "You know I like seeing what treasures I can find out there... I found an entire full length mirror out there once... That's the one I have in my bed room. I also found those bull fighting figurines that you love so much out there."

"Really?" Asked Antonio with wide eyes. "That's so cool! We should go treasure hunting some day! That could be a new fun club activity! I'll mention it to Alfred tomorrow."

Gilbert chuckled. "That's rich. I bet Lovino would love to run around a fucking tip looking for treasure."

"We can pretend to be pirates!" Exclaimed Antonio excitedly. He jumped off the bed and grabbed a light saber. "Avast ye maties! I be Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! The pirate king of the Mediterranean seas!"

Gilbert laughed and pulled his double edged light saber out from under his bed. "Well I be the awesome Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt. King of the Pacific Ocean. I challenge you to a duel. Me and my first mate Gilbird will take you on!" Gilbird flew to Gilbert's shoulder and tweeted in triumphantly.

Francis chuckled and grabbed another light saber (_How many light sabers does Gilbert own anyway?_). "Well I am Captain Francis Bonnefoy. The King of the Atlantic. I say we duel to determine who is the ruler of the seven seas!"

The others laughed and they had a sword fight. Antonio and Francis ganged up on Gilbert and pretended to cut him in half. "But you can't kill awesome!" Cried Gilbert as he fell to the ground pretending to be dead. Gilbird flew of Gilbert's shoulder and began to peck at Antonio.

"Ouch! Call him off Gilbert!"

"Never!" Cried Gilbert. "Suffer and die! Avenge my death of so awesome bird of awesomeness!"

While Antonio was distracted Francis pretended to cut off his arm. Antonio yelled and dropped the light saber. Francis laughed and poked Antonio's stomach. Antonio stumbled and fell to the floor. "He got me! The pain! The pain of it all!" He collapsed onto the floor and pretended to be dead.

Francis laughed triumphantly and placed his foot on Antonio's chest. "I have won the battle! I am now the pirate king of the seven seas!"

Gilbert clapped his hands and sat up. "Yay you won... But it was so unawesome of you guys to gang up on me like that."

"All's fair in love and war." Said Francis.

"You're still standing on me." Said Antonio. Francis chuckled and helped Antonio to his feet.

Suddenly Ludwig knocked on Gilbert's door and slowly opened it. "Hey Gilbert, Opa wants to talk to you about something... I think it's about what the chores you have to do while you're grounded."

Gilbert grumbled and walked towards the door. "Fan-fucking-tastic... Well you two can clear out and go find somewhere else to hang out." Antonio and Francis laughed and walked out.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Later that day it had cleared up enough for Francis to go to the tip. The only thing he carried with him was a black garbage bag and an axe. Now normally if someone saw a teenager walking down the street carrying that someone would call the police. But this was a typical sight in the small town. Everyone knew that Francis loved nothing more that walking to the tip and finding new and exciting things. But sometimes what he wanted was hidden under a pile of things that he needed to cut up that's why he carried the axe.

Eventually he got there and sighed. The tip was his playground. He climbed over piles of junk until he came to an old beat up combi van. He pried open the rusted door and crawled inside. This was his place. This was where he went when Monica disappeared... It was his fortress... His special place. Not even Antonio and Gilbert knew where it was.

He ran his hands over the soft shag carpet and breathed in its musky old sent. It smelt like rust and rain water, with a hint of oil. It was weird but he like it. The smell made him feel safe. He opened up a cardboard box and pulled out one of the magazines.

Surprisingly it wasn't pornography. It was actually a collection of old comic books. Alfred would kill to get comic books like these. Hell he had the first three original Superman comics in near mint condition. He could sell them and make a fortune. He would never have to work a day in his life if he sold them on eBay.

He flipped through one or two of them before heading back out. He grabbed his axe and started poking around. He pushed a small fridge aside and beamed. Behind it was a garden statue. If he cleaned it up a little it would look just like something out of Rome. "I bet Feliciano would love something like this in his back yard."

He pulled away all the loose bits of rubbish and chopped up anything that he couldn't pull away. Eventually he was able to pull the statue out of the rubbish. It was one of a beautiful girl with long flowing hair. One of her arms was gone but you could tell that she was meant to be holding a vase. She also had some bits of black grease and grime on her. Francis grinned and carefully dragged her back to the van. He was going to clean her up and make her look like new.

He put her in front of the van and went to get some cleaning supplies. He had some bleach and cleaning products in the van. He put on some rubber gloves and started to scrub at the concrete body.

As he scrubbed his mind began to wonder. '_Gilbert... Could he really know about the murders? No... He couldn't... He wouldn't... He has nothing to gain from these... these things... Or would he? Kiku's family was murdered in a hit and run... Maybe... just maybe they did something to upset the Beilschmidt's? Then Kiku was going to do something so he was killed... But why was Monica taken? Why would she disappear?_'

**XoXoXo flashback oXoXoX**

Monica was sitting on the veranda dangling her feet over the edge. Her long black hair fell over her face. Francis was sitting next to her listening to his iPod. "Hey Francis... Can I tell you something?"

Francis pulled out one of his earphones and smiled. "What's up Monica?"

Monica frowned. "I saw something last night... It was weird."

Francis drummed his finger tips on the veranda and lied down on his stomach. "What did you see? Did you see a bat again? Maybe a dingo?"

Monica shook her head. "No... I saw a man... Well I think it was a man... but it was really dark... It walked like a gorilla and had bright red eyes. I saw it and it saw me. It was scary."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you think you saw a bunyip?"

Monica shrugged. "Maybe... It was carrying a bag and walking past our house. It looked really angry."

Francis chuckled. "I doubt you actually saw something. It was probably just a bad dream."

"Can I sleep in your room tonight Francis?" Asked Monica. "I... I just don't want the monster to come back and take me away."

Francis sighed. "Monica you're a big girl. I mean come on you're almost ten! Double digits! You're too old to get scared of things that go bump in the night."

Monica pouted. "Fine... But if the monster gets me you'll be sorry."

Francis chuckled and plugged in his earphones. "Right Monica... There is no way you're going to disappear."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"I was such an idiot." He muttered. "If only I let her... She... Damn it..." Suddenly something in his mind clicked. "Red eyes? Did she see Gilbert? Damn it... Everything points back to the Beilschmidt's."

He sighed and stopped scrubbing the statue. It wasn't of museum quality but it was looking better. He moved it to the side and cleaned up the bleach and took of his gloves. It was getting late, he needed to get home. He left the axe and garbage bag inside the combi van.

He slowly climbed back over the random objects and began the long walk home. It was just starting to get dark and the cicadas were starting to buzz loudly in the trees. His mind was swamped with questions. '_Is... No... It... It couldn't have been Gilbert... Did Monica see something she shouldn't have? Is that way she's dead? Why did that have to happen to her? It's all my fault... If I had just let her... she would still be here... How could I? I'm an idiot. I-_'

The sudden sound of a twig snapping and the crunch of gravel made Francis jump and spin around. There was nothing there. Francis's eyes went wide and his throat went dry. The footsteps. It was starting.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Come on! Review this! Come on... Come on... Please... I'll be your friend! Please! To hell with this! I'm going to plug this story at the end of the next chapter of my other stories! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. welcome to letters

**Shinigami-cat: **Well this is the next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to letters**

Arthur hit his head against the kitchen table. He didn't understand anything that was going on in the town at all. He did his best to try and piece the town's history together on his own but it was no use. He couldn't find anything anywhere... He needed help. But who could help him? No one knew he was looking into the disappearances and it pissed him off. "Bloody hell..." He hissed. Nothing is working... I need some actual history books..."

"I can help with that." Said Alfred.

Arthur screamed and fell out of his chair. "Bloody hell Alfred... You can't just randomly break into people's houses!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and helped Arthur to his feet. "I didn't break in. The door was unlocked again. So I just let myself in." Arthur face palmed. He was going to have to have a serious talk with his mother about that damn door when she got back. "But anyway what are you looking for. I'm sure I can help. The hero always helps."

Arthur rolled his eyes and scowled. "Not that it's any of your bloody business, but I'm looking into the history of Fever Lake. There wasn't anything useful on the internet so I was thinking of finding some library books."

Alfred grinned. "Dude I can so help with that! My mum's the librarian. She can show us all the books that can't be borrowed anymore because they are so old." Arthur looked at Alfred with astonishment. He actually was good for something after all...

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur and Alfred ended up in the basement of the library. There were boxes of books stacked three high. "Now you two be careful down here." Said Mrs Jones. "I don't want either of you getting buried alive down there.

Alfred laughed. "We'll be fine mum."

When Mrs Jones was gone Arthur grabbed as many boxes marked History as possible. Alfred just shook his head and pulled out a book from one of the boxes and dropped in in front of Arthur. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"The only book on Fever Lake this whole library has." Said Alfred.

Arthur's jaw dropped and he picked up the book. "Seriously? Just one book? Bloody hell, it not even a text book! It's a collection of letters!"

Alfred shrugged. "As the gold rush was drying up some houses caught on fire and those were the only things pulled from the flames. Technically it's not even meant to be for public display by orders of the Vargas family."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and flicked through the musky old pages. "Really? Why not?"

Alfred shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. There's nothing bad in them or anything." Arthur sat in the corner and began to read on of the letters.

_Dear Beatrice_

_My darling sister I hope this letter find you well. Arthur and I have just arrived in Australia. We are settling in a town known as Fever Lake. It seems like an odd name to me but who are we to judge these things? Arthur is settling in well. He is working as a farm hand at the Vargas house. I've learnt that the Vargas is one of the three most powerful families in this town. The others are the Beilschmidt and the Kiku's. As you can probably tell from their names they aren't from English back ground. In fact I'm surprised that an Asian family has any influence in this town at all. _

_Best wishes M.S_

Arthur frowned. "Arthur? This person had a husband called Arthur? Damn people were racist back then..."

Alfred laughed and sat next to Arthur. "Yep they sure were but Arthur wasn't her husband. It was her son."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Really? It's a little spooky reading your name in an old letter..."

Alfred shrugged. "Well... That's just that. That's the first letter in a series of letters by M.S to her sister Beatrice in England." Suddenly Alfred began to giggle.

"What's so funny you git?" Snapped Arthur.

Alfred beamed. "It's a little ironic don't you think? You're name's Arthur and you're from England just like M.S and her son. Pretty cool."

"Cool?" Growled Arthur. "There's nothing cool about it!" He opened up to a later letter and began to read another latter.

_Dear Beatrice_

_I'm starting to worry... Things in Fever Lake don't seem to be as they appear. Behind all the smiling faces and kind words there is something dangerous lurking here... Everyone is terrified of going out into the bushlands at night and even during the day... The Beilschmidt's have even banned people from going in there without permission. What is out there? Why won't they let us go there? I have to find out... But I'm scared that if I go out there they will do something to my son... I've hear rumours._

_Best wished M.S_

Arthur bit his lip. M.S heard of the rumours too... But did she find out anything? He flipped to the end and read the last letter.

_Dear Beatrice_

_I... I've lost everything... I... I have nothing left... This is the last time I shall write to you... I'm sorry... When you have nothing left to lose all you have left is revenge..._

_Best wished M.S_

Arthur's eyes went wide. '_Revenge? What is she talking about? Did something happen to her?_'

"Her son was murdered." Said Alfred.

"What?"

Alfred sighed and leaned his head against the brick wall. "You looked a little worried so I thought I'd just tell you. Her son Arthur was murdered... hung from a tree in the middle of the town."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Who murdered him?"

Alfred shrugged and scratched his chin. "Well... Romulus, Mr Vargas, once told us that Arthur accused of being using black magic... and the children of the three grate families had said they had seen Arthur kill a chicken and used its guts to put a curse on their mothers... Stupid isn't it?"

Arthur nodded. "Indeed... But what happened to M.S? Who was she? What was her name? Did she ever find out why the Beilschmidt's banned everyone from going into the bushlands?"

Alfred shrugged and stood up. "Well... no. She didn't mention anything like that in her letters to Beatrice so who knows?"

Arthur nodded and took a long hard look at the book of letters. '_Who were you M.S? What did you see? Did you even see anything?_'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur was walking aimlessly up and down the streets of the town. He had nothing to do. He just wanted to clear his head and try to understand what he had just read. He ended up walking down to the playground. He sat on one of the swings and sighed. "Damn it... I'm getting more questions than answers..."

"Questions about what?" Asked an oddly chilling voice. Arthur glanced over at a tree. Matthew was sitting up high in its branches swinging his legs happily and grinning like a mad man.

Arthur gulped and walked over to the tree. "What are you doing here Matthew?"

Matthew shrugged. "Just hanging... hanging in a tree... like a dead man..." Matthew shook his head and laughed. "No... Not a dead man... a dead boy... You should know all about it Arthur... after all you read all about it a few hours ago..."

Arthur's jaw dropped. "How the bloody hell do you know about that?"

Matthew chuckled and jumped out of the tree. He landed soundlessly in front of Arthur. His eyes were wide and insane. "I know everything Arthur... I keep my lips shut and open my ears. You would be surprised what you find out if you just listen a little... People just say the most interesting things..." He grabbed Arthur's wrist and swung him around so he was pressed up against the tree.

Arthur gulped and glared at the Canadian. "Let me go."

Matthew chuckled. "Francis thinks he's cursed, Gilbert has a hero complex, Antonio is a closet paedophile, Lovino thinks no one loves him, Feliciano is afraid to be alone for more than one hour, Ludwig is OCD, Alfred is a closet gay, Kiku is... was... afraid to reach out people because he was afraid people would be afraid of what they found, Yao hated Kiku, Ivan is a sadist, Katyusha is afraid of everything, Natalia loves the taste of blood, Mr Vargas runs the drug trafficking ring all along the east coast of Australia and Mr Beilschmidt runs the weapons trafficking... and then there's you..."

Arthur gulped. "What about me?"

Matthew chuckled darkly. "I don't know anything I can use against you later... but I do know you are from Britain. You love tea. You think Alfred is annoying. You are suspicious about the town. You want to find out everything you can about this town and expose its secrets..." He leaned forward and whispered into Arthur's ear. "But you are going to stop or you will... Just... Disappear... Just like all the others..."

Arthur growled and pushed Matthew away. "What the bloody hell? Are you threatening me?"

Matthew giggled and smirked. "No... With a threat there is a chance that it won't happen. I'm promising you. Stop doing what you are doing or you will disappear like everyone else." With that he turned and began to walk away.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and growled. "Wait a second Matthew I got a question for you."

Matthew stopped in his tracks and turned around. He had that creepy smiled plastered to his face. "Yes Arthur? What do you want to know?"

"What do the initials M.S stand for?"

Matthew shrugged. "I have no idea. Never heard of it before. Better luck next time Artie." He giggled and practically began to skip down the road. "Now if you excuse me I have somewhere I need to be!"

When he was gone Arthur growled and kicked a stone. "What the bloody hell is wrong with that kid? He's bloody insane... Fucking creeper... Bloody psychopath. Crazy bastard..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It was the end of school and once again they were having a club meeting. Gilbert wasn't there because he was grounded. Anyway at the moment Lovino had gotten into an argument with Antonio about lord knows what.

"Shut the hell up mother fucker." Hissed Lovino.

"But Lovi!" Whined Antonio.

"Don't call me Lovi!" Snapped Lovino. "My name's Lovino!"

Suddenly Alfred blew on a whistle, silencing everyone in the room and drawing all the attention to him. "No fighting you two!" He said. "Yelling is not how we settle arguments in this club!" He went over to the store room and came back with a game of snakes and ladders. "You know the rules; all fights shall be settled with a game. Name your prizes."

Antonio beamed. "If I win Lovino have to say he loves me!"

"NO WAY!" Yelled Lovino.

Alfred ignored him and wrote it up on the white board. "Okay then. What about you Lovino?"

Lovino thought about this for a second then smirked. "If I win Antonio has to eat Koala crap."

"Ewe! Lovi!" Cried Antonio. "That's gross! I don't wanna eat Koala crap!"

"Tough." Snapped Lovino. He set up the game and rolled the dice. Needless to say Antonio won and Lovino had to say that he loves him. In turn Alfred won the jackpot. He is now two hundred dollars richer. He spent it on hamburgers... Stupid idiot.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay so the ending was a little weak but the next chapter will be a bit better I think... PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Welcome to paranoia PART 2

**Shinigami-cat: **So this is the part where I say stuff... Well I got nothing to say... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to paranoia PART 2**

It had been a long day and Francis just wanted to sit around the house all day and do nothing. It was just one of those days you know? But it was the afternoon and he was hungry. So he went to the kitchen and frowned. There was nothing in the pantry or the fridge at all. "Strange... Father should have gone shopping yesterday..." He said. "I guess I'll have to go out and get something." He walked over to the money tin and opened it. His jaw dropped.

There was there was no more than twenty dollars in the tin. '_How can this be? Last month there was at least three hundred dollars in here! How the heck did this happen?_' Suddenly it hit him. His father had bought Elizaveta a fancy necklace last week. '_That isn't the only thing he's given her... He bought her a whole bunch of fancy things as well..._'

He growled and slammed the tin back down. "Damn it... I bet she's using him for his money... Stupid gold digging bitch..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "No I'm over thinking things... She couldn't possibly know Father was spending all our money on her... No... I'll talk to her later..."

Elizaveta couldn't have known that she was doing that right? She couldn't have. If she did know what she was doing... Francis didn't know what he would do. He shook his head and grabbed five dollars out of the tin. He was going to go get something cheap from the small café from up the road.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis sighed as he sat down in the small café. The decor was simple and modest. The walls were sea foam green and the posts were a kind of salmon colour. There were tables dotted around the café and several booths at the back. Francis was sitting in a booth and was humming to himself as he looked over the menu, trying to decide what to order.

Suddenly he heard someone in the booth next to him growl. "What do you mean you can't make the payment?"

"I'm sorry Roderich!" Said a panicked voice. "I can pay it back later!"

"No way!" Hissed Roderich. "My girlfriend lent you a lot of money and we expected you to pay it back today!"

"Calm down Roderich." Said a familiar female voice. "I'm sure he can pay it back."

Roderich sighed. "Okay Elizaveta... I'm sure you can do something... I'll be back in a second." Roderich got up and walked past where Francis was. Roderich was a tall man, had brown hair, glasses, wore sophisticated clothes but had a dangerous air about him.

Francis's eyes went wide. '_Elizaveta? What? Why? Huh?_'

"Hey here." Said Elizaveta. "This is payment plan... It might not be much, and the first three payments are really high but it is the best deal I can give you. I don't want anyone to get hurt. My boyfriend can be a little... animalistic if he doesn't get what he's promised... Please sign the paper."

Francis could hear the frantic sound of scribbling as Roderich walked back. "So did you all reach an agreement?"

"Yes Roderich." Said the man as he quickly ran off.

Roderich laughed and helped Elizaveta to her feet. "How's that guy you're scamming?"

Elizaveta laughed. "I got him wrapped around my finger. He's a total cash cow... but the money's starting to dry up. We'll have to go to the second phase really soon."

Francis hid behind the menu as they walked past. He peaked over the top just in time to see them walk past Ludwig and Julius (_Grandpa Beilschmidt ... I couldn't think of a better name..._). Roderich and Elizaveta nodded at Julius before quickly running off. Julius and Ludwig sat next near Francis. Julius sighed. "This can't be good... I feel sorry for the poor sucker that caught up with those two..."

Francis quickly jumped up and ran over to them. "Hello Ludwig, Mr Beilschmidt. Could you please tell me who that man was?"

Julius sighed. "I don't think you need to know about-"

"Who was that man?" Cried Francis.

"Opa..." Sighed Ludwig. "I think you better tell him. He wouldn't ask unless it was important."

Julius sighed. "Fine... That was Roderich Edelstine. He's a very dangerous con man. He and his girlfriend Elizaveta have been pulling scams up and down the East coast for years."

"Like what?" Asked Francis.

Julius frowned. "They specialize in a scam known at the badger."

"I think I know that one..." Said Ludwig. "Isn't that where a con girl and a rich man fall in love but then the girl's boyfriend shows up and threatens the man that he will kill him unless he pays a large sum of money?"

Julius nodded. "Indeed... And if those two are here I feel sorry for whoever got caught in their trap."

Francis gritted his teeth. He felt like he was going to be sick. He bid fair well to them and ran off. Elizaveta was going to con his father out of all his money... He had to do something now.

"Are you okay Francis?" Asked Ludwig. "You look a little ill..."

Francis laughed and smiled. "I'm fine Ludwig. Why would you ask? Well I'd better be off... I'll see you around." Francis waved goodbye to them as he walked out the door.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis walked back down to the tip. He needed time to think things over. He had to figure out what he was going to do about Elizaveta. He was just going to have to talk to her and hope she would leave.

"Oh Francis!" Called a sickly sweet voice. Francis turned to see Elizaveta walking towards him. "Can I talk to you?" Francis quickly picked up the pace and hurried towards the tip. When he got there he quickly began to move towards the combi van. Elizaveta was close behind. "Wait up Francis!"

Francis bit his lip and turned around. "Sorry Liz... But I have stuff to do. I'll talk to you later okay?" Hopefully that would make her leave. But still she followed him all the way to the combi van.

"So is this your secret place? Asked Elizaveta. "It's so isolated."

Francis smiled and nodded. "Yes it is. Not even Gilbert and Antonio have seen this place. I like it because it's so quiet... Even if you scream... no one will be able to hear you..."

Elizaveta nodded and looked around. "Well now I feel so honoured. I mean not even your friends have been here... So anyway I wanted to talk to you."

Francis bit his lips and looked away. "What about?"

Elizaveta twirled her hair around her fingers. "Well... You know how your father and I have been dating... Well we decided to get ma-"

"You will not marry my father." Said Francis darkly.

Elizaveta frowned and pouted. "What? And I thought we were getting along just fine."

Francis glared at her. "I don't care if you keep dating him. But if you do attempt to marry him I will do everything in my power to stop you."

Elizaveta shook her head and smirked. "Well I think your father should have a say in this matter..." She walked over to Francis and whispered in his ear. "After all I'm pregnant with his child."

Francis's eyes went wide and his whole body began to tremble. "You're lying." He hissed as he pushed her away.

Elizaveta gulped and shook her head. "No I actually am. I-"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Screamed Francis. "I know all about the scam you're running with your other boyfriend. Break it off with my father right now or I'll tell him everything." Elizaveta's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what Francis just said but she quickly got over her shock and frowned.

"So... you know everything..." She suddenly shot her hand out and bitch slapped Francis. Francis gasped in shock and before he could even move Elizaveta grabbed his hair and kneed him in the stomach. Francis gasped and fell to the ground. Elizaveta swiftly straddled him and began to choke him.

"Sorry kid." She said. "I wasn't planning on killing you but I'm not going to get another sucker like your dad."

Francis gasped and clawed at Elizaveta's hands. He couldn't get free, he couldn't breathe. One of his hands quickly fell to his side and began to grope around for something to make Elizaveta let him go. He grabbed something hard and triangular. He quickly swung his arm around and stabbed Elizaveta in the side.

Elizaveta gasped and clutched her side. Francis quickly pushed her off and gasped for breath. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Screamed Elizaveta. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Francis opened his eyes and looked down, there right in front of him was a lead pipe. He glanced over at Elizaveta and his heart began to race. '_She's going to kill me... She's going to kill me... I... I... It's kill or be killed..._' He grabbed the pipe and stood up. He walked over to Elizaveta and raised the pipe high above his head.

Elizaveta looked up at him and gasped. "Stop! That... That's not funny!"

Francis grunted as he brought the pipe down hard on Elizaveta's head. "Die..." He hissed. "Die... Die... Die... Die... Die... DIE... DIE... DIE! HURRY UP AND DIE!" Again and again he brought down the pipe, even after Elizaveta was dead.

Francis finally stopped and dropped the pipe and looked down at Elizaveta. Her face was mashed in so badly that she was unrecognisable, her jaw was snapped, her brain was showing through her skull and one of her eyes were dangling out of her eye socket. 

Francis took in a few deep breaths and gulped. He quickly looked around for a place to hide the body. When he found it he grabbed Elizaveta's legs and dragged her body over to the dump sight. A small fridge. He shoved her body inside and closed the door.

When she was safely tucked away Francis began to panic. "I... I just killed someone... I'll... I'll go to jail! I'll never see my friends again! My father..." Francis's eyes went wide. "Father... that man will come after him soon... I have to help him..." He looked back at the fridge and bit his lip. "I've already gone this far..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis walked home as quickly as possible, it was now night time and very dark. When he got home he could feel rage building up. Roderich was standing over his father. "And I want my money in one week officer or I'll kill you. I have connections. I'll make it look like suicide." He swiftly kicked Francis's father in the side before walking off. Francis bit his lip and hid behind a tree. He had to save his father...

He walked out of his hiding spot and smiled sweetly at Roderich. "You're Roderich right?" He asked.

Roderich frowned. "Yes? And who might you be?"

Francis laughed. "Oh I'm Francis. Elizaveta told me to come and get you. She said she had something really important to tell you."

Roderich raised an eyebrow. "Really? Elizaveta sent you? Where is she?"

Francis beamed and gestured Roderich to follow him. "If you would like to follow me I'll take you to her." It took no more than a few minutes before they reached the tip. Francis had a torch and was leading Roderich to the combi van.

"Why the heck did she want to meet out here?" Asked Roderich.

Francis shrugged. "She said it was really important. It must also be very secret... this is a great place for secrets..." Suddenly the torch blinked out. It was now pitch black. "Oh dear... Wait here I'll find some more batteries."

Roderich sighed and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Don't worry about it I got a lighter." The flame came on but Francis was gone. Roderich frowned. "Where the hell did he-" Roderich's sentence was cut short as Francis brought the axe down through Roderich's head.

Francis breathed heavily as he looked down at Roderich's corps; blood was flowing out of his skull, nose and mouth. Francis gulped and dragged Roderich's body over to another fridge and shover Roderich's body inside. He sighed and slumped down. "What am I going to do? What if someone finds out?" His eyes went wide. "I have to hide them... But where? I can't just leave them here... I have to cut them up... and I'll hide them in the Lake... No one will ever find them there... no one..."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hope you all like that... Please review.


	13. Welcome to paranoia PART 3

**Shinigami-cat: **Okay then... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to paranoia PART 3**

Francis shifted nervously in his seat. '_I need to get more garbage bags... And a wheel barrow... That's the only way I can move them... Then I'll use the old track to get to the far side of the Lake and I'll dump the bodies in there... I can't leave them for too long or someone will find them I just know it!_' He gulped and began to shiver. '_That's right... I can't leave them alone... I have to, I have go back and get to them. Someone will find them if I'm not there!_'

Suddenly Gilbert hit Francis in the face with a book. "Hey Francis what up? You seem out of it."

Francis smiled. "I'm fine... Just a little tired."

Antonio grinned. "Well you should have gone to sleep earlier... Or maybe you shouldn't tire yourself so much? What were you doing before you went to sleep?"

Francis gulped and looked down at his feet. "I... I was cleaning up some stuff... Chores you know?"

Gilbert sighed and rocked back in his chair. "Well you shouldn't stress out so much... Well class ends in a minute. What game do you think we'll be playing today?"

"Alfred and Matthew brought their water guns." Said Antonio. "Perhaps we'll be doing that today?"

The bell rang and everyone filled out of the room, except the usual club members. "So what are we going to do today?" Asked Arthur.

Francis sighed and stood up. "Sorry but I can't join in the club activities today... I have some chores that need to be taken care of..."

Alfred pouted. "Okay fine... Anyone else backing out today?"

Lovino sighed. "Our stupid Grandfather wants Feli and I home after school. Lord knows why."

"I have homework to finish." Said Ludwig.

Matthew whispered something into Alfred's ear. Alfred sighed. "Fine... Club meeting's cancelled. Everyone go home." Everyone quickly moved out of the room leaving Antonio, Arthur and Gilbert in the room.

Gilbert pouted. "Damn... Can't believe it got cancelled... Just when Opa let me off the hook too. Not awesome."

Antonio sighed. "I'm worried about Francis... He's been acting weird all day... Have you noticed Arthur?"

Arthur shrugged and grabbed his bag. "I guess... Now that you mention it he's been spacing out a lot and he's been a bit jumpy."

"I know." Said Gilbert. "All the chores his dad's making him do are stressing him out so he's been off lately."

Antonio nodded. "That must be it. We should do something for him..." Suddenly Antonio's eyes lit up. "I know! Francis loves going down to the tip and finding treasure! All three of us will go down and find something and Francis will pick the best one!"

"What the hell?" Asked Arthur. "What do you mean all three of us?"

Antonio pouted. "Well... On TV there are usually three people in a contest..."

Arthur sighed. "Fine... Let's just get this over with..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis grunted as he hacked off the last body part. It was very difficult to do but he was finally done. He put down the axe and went to grab some garbage bags and some masking tape. He began to stuff the body parts into the bags and taped them up.

"No one will know." He whispered. "No one will ever know... They can't. They can't know... I'll have to wash my clothes in bleach... When this is done I can forget all about it and everything will be back to normal. Right?"

He began to tremble but he pushed himself to keep doing what he was doing. Soon all the body parts were wrapped up and ready to be taken away. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. '_I'm almost done... Almost done... Just one more thing and it'll be over... I'll never have to think about it again. I can-_'

"Francis?" Trembled a voice. Francis turned around and shook in terror. Standing behind him were Antonio, Arthur and Gilbert. "What is all this?" Asked Antonio.

"What have you done?" Asked Gilbert in terror.

"How many people did you kill?" Asked Arthur in shock.

Francis looked down at the bodies and back to his friends and smiled. "Bodies... Two to be exact..." He jumped up onto the roof of the combi van and beamed. "Okay everyone! Gather around and I'll tell you all a story! I call it Francis's amazing adventure! It all started a few days ago... You all remember Elizaveta right? Well..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"...So that's it..." Said Francis. "I was about to try and move the bodies down to the Lake... But as you can see there are a lot of bags." Francis looked down at them. Their faces were displaying every emotion from amazement to horror.

"DAMN IT FRANCIS!" Cried Arthur. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU TELL ANY ONE?"

Francis tilted his head to the side. "What you have done?"

"Well..." Said Arthur. "I would have... um..."

"Exactly." Said Francis sadly. "You couldn't have done anything..."

"But we could have helped you!" Said Gilbert.

"How?" Snapped Francis. "This was the only way everything could have worked out! I... I had to kill them."

"No you didn't!" Cried Arthur. "If you had told us about this we might not have been able to help that much... But at least we could have helped you make a better future for yourself! Instead of living the life of a criminal!"

Francis sighed and shook his head. "There's no place for me here anymore... I am a criminal. Please take care of my father for me... Tell him I didn't disappear. I just ran away..."

"No." Arthur growled pulled himself up onto the combi van and was face to face with Francis. "Francis you made a mistake and a bloody stupid one at that... but we are your friends and we don't want you to go to jail over something this stupid!"

Francis shook his head and laughed. "Friends? I don't need friends where I'm going! I'm going to be on the run for the rest of my life! I don't need anyone! I'm happy!"

"If that's true than why are you crying?" Asked Arthur.

Francis smirked. "Crying? Is that the best you can do?"

Arthur reached out and wiped away a tear that was flowing from Francis's eyes. "No Francis... You really are crying."

Francis blinked and touched his face. He was indeed crying. Now that he knew that he let all his emotions pour out with them. All his pain, suffering and hatred left his body in the form of his tears. "I... I'm sorry..." He sobbed. "I... I..."

Arthur smiled and put his hand on Francis's shoulder. "It's okay Francis... You don't have to say anything. Don't worry we'll help you."

"That's right." Said Antonio as he climbed up too. "We'll help you Francis. We won't let them send you to jail."

Gilbert climbed up and smirked. "You're too awesome for jail Francis. We'll help you hid the bodies."

"And when we're done..." Said Arthur. "We'll forget all about this and everything will go back to how it was before."

"Thank you." Choked Francis. "Thank you all so much..." He reached out and hugged Arthur. Antonio and Gilbert joined in and they made a silent promise to never speak of the bodies again once they were buried.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

A few minutes later Gilbert was pushing a wheel barrow full of dismembered body parts along an old path in the bushlands. Antonio was walking beside him whistling happily while Francis and Arthur were standing back a little and were talking. "I'm sorry." Said Francis. "I didn't want to get anyone involved." 

Arthur sighed. "It's fine Francis... Well it isn't... But you had no choice right? If you didn't kill her she would have killed you. You had no choice."

Francis smiled. "Thank you for understanding Arthur... You're a good friend..."

Arthur shrugged. "Hey it's fine. It was self-defence... well the first one was anyway... Not sure about the second."

Francis shrugged. "I had to protect my Father. If my father found out... Who knows what he would say... or do for that matter? I'm guessing he would send me off to a clinic in the city or something... Or he would actually send me to jail." He looked down at his feet and sighed. "Either one isn't good... He's already lost Mama, Monica's mama and Monica herself... If he lost me he might just loose himself..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You aren't going to jail Francis... and you sure as hell aren't being sent away. We won't let that happen... How much further Gilbert?"

"We'll get there when we get there!" Snapped Gilbert. "Cut me some slack here! I'm pushing dead weight!" Eventually they got to the dump sight. It was an old mine. Gilbert sighed and stretched his arms. "This one will do. It's really far away and it's on Beilschmidt land so no one will ever come here."

Antonio nodded and started to unload the body bags. There were so many but they kept working until all the body parts were gone. Hidden deep within the mine.

Francis sighed and leaned against a tree. '_How could I? How could I let them drag themselves into my mess? I know I can trust Antonio and Gilbert... But what about Arthur? I hardly know him! He could tell the police everything._' Francis shook his head. '_NO! I can't think that way... I can't... If I do... What will I have left?_'

"Okay we're done." Said Gilbert.

"Thanks everyone..." Said Francis. "You didn't have to... You shouldn't have gotten involved in this... I'm sorry..."

Arthur sighed. "We said it was fine you git. Just go home and forget about it. This never happened. Hey Francis... You should go home and have a nap."

Francis smiled. "You know you guys you were all right."

"About what?" Asked Gilbert.

"All this time the only person I was fooling was myself... I kept trying to convince myself what I was doing was right even though I knew deep down it was wrong. If you hadn't have come here today and I had to go through this alone... It probably would have killed me." Francis turned and waved goodbye.

When he was out of ear shot Gilbert sighed. "If you say something's true for long enough people will start to believe it."

Antonio nodded. "We have to forget about this day. If we say it never happened than it never did."

"We have to forget about it." Said Arthur. "If not for our sake but for Francis... He's suffered enough today."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well that was that... but it sure as hell isn't over yet! Oh no! This shit's just getting started! Please review!


	14. Welcome to stalkers

**Shinigami-cat: **So... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to stalkers**

The days that followed were pretty normal for Arthur... considering he just helped Francis hide two bodies a few days ago. Speaking of Francis he seemed to be normal too. Antonio and Gilbert were acting like it never happened. At the moment Arthur was watching TV. Thank the lord they showed Dr Who in Australia.

Suddenly the phone rang making Arthur sigh. He wanted to keep watching... but it was a repeat so... "Hello? Who's this?"

"**Arthur? It's me... Francis..."**

Arthur frowned. "What do you want Francis?"

"**Well... I wouldn't have called but... I think it's important. You know how a while ago you said that the Beilschmidt's might be behind the mysterious murders and disappearances?"**

Arthur sighed. "Francis... I wasn't being serious you know. It was just speculation. I'm totally wrong and I know it."

"**I don't think so."**

"What?"

"**A... a few days ago... Natalia disappeared."**

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Natalia? Doesn't she work at that clinic down the road?"

"**The very same... She disappeared last night. The Beilschmidt's are responsible."**

"What? That has to be a joke." Said Arthur. "How the bloody hell could you know that?"

"**Well... Yesterday I went over to Gilbert's house and..."**

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis walked down the hallway to Gilbert's room. Ludwig said Gilbert should be there shortly, so that's where he was heading. But as he walked past Mr Beilschmidt's study he froze.

"So is everything ready?" Asked Julius.

"Yes." Said Gilbert. "Everything has been prepared. Natalia Braginski walked off into the bushlands and disappeared."

Francis's eyes went wide. '_Natalia? She's gone? What happened to her? Why?_'

Julius chuckled darkly. "She shouldn't have been walking on our land."

"Yes Opa." Said Gilbert. "The day after tomorrow a search party will be sent out to look for her. She will not be found."

"Excellent Gilbert." Said Julius. "You might end up taking over the business after all. That is if you keep your head above the water and maybe... just maybe... You never know."

"Thank you Opa." Said Gilbert. "I won't disappoint you."

Francis couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Beilschmidt's were behind all of the disappearances. He had to get out of there. Now. He quickly ran down the hall and was about to reach the back door when something grabbed him from behind and knocked him to his knees. Francis was face to face with one Gilbert Beilschmidt. "Gilbert." He whimpered.

Gilbert glared at him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "That's right Francis. Natalia is gone."

"You did it didn't you." Said Francis. "The Beilschmidt's are behind everything."

Gilbert chuckled and pulled Francis closer to his face. "You think so? Well you're wrong. Natalia was taken away... she was taken away by the thing that lives out there... The thing in the bushlands that takes everyone."

Francis shook his head and pushed Gilbert away. "No... I know it was you... You killed Monica... You killed her! She saw you the night before she disappeared! You murderer!"

Before Gilbert could say anything Francis had turned around and ran for his life. He couldn't forgive Gilbert for what he had done. But if the Beilschmidt's were responsible for the murders... Wouldn't the two other grate families know something about them? There was only one way to find out.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"**... So I hacked my father's computer to see if the police dug up anything suspicious at Kiku's house... I found a diary. It explains everything." **

Arthur was stunned. He couldn't believe Francis had said something like that to Gilbert, and now he had evidence too? Interesting. "So what does it say?"

"**It talks about the history of the town. Fever Lake used to be a thriving town back when there was gold, but then strange things started to happen..."**

"What kind of things?"

"**People began to act really strange. They would start to hallucinate and talk about strange visions they had seen... Eventually people began to become paranoid and suspicious. In an attempt to control the hysteria the three grate families came into power. The Kiku's took care of the import and export of all gold, the Vargas's managed the illegal and legal herbs and medicines that entered the town and the Beilschmidt's were the law enforcement."**

"But what does that have to do with the murders?" Asked Arthur.

"**I was getting to that... Anyway in an attempt to control the town's people they locked up anyone who showed signs of hysteria. They would lock them up in a secret underground torture chamber at the back of the Vargas house hold and lock them all away... If they didn't improve or became violent... They would be brutally killed." **

"What?" Asked Arthur stunned. "Why would that happen?"

"**Research. The head of the Vargas house hold at the time used to be a surgeon back in Italy and he wanted to continue his research. What better test subject to use than ones that have disappeared?"**

Arthur sighed. "Okay... as gruesome as that is... Why would people keep disappearing now?"

"**It's all part of the plan. To keep the town under their control. They only go after the ones that are close to discovering the truth. That's why I believe Monica, Kiku and Natalia were killed. Monica saw Gilbert the night before she was killed, Kiku... according to the police report he was going to talk to you about something important a few hours before he died and Natalia always went for walks out in the bush it is possible that she saw something she wasn't mean to see."**

Arthur nodded. "I see... But Francis... Aren't you afraid about this? I mean you could be next. After all you found out all this stuff right?"

"**I know Arthur... That's why I'm telling you this now... I don't know how long it will be before I'm taken away... I don't want to die but... I needed to tell you this in case I did... Hey Arthur... We are friends right?"**

"Of course we are." Said Arthur. "Don't forget that okay?"

"**... Thank you Arthur." **Francis hung up.

Arthur put the phone down and frowned. "So... the Beilschmidt's are really behind everything? But what about everyone else? This is so confusing..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The next day Francis wasn't at school. Arthur was worried. "Damn... where the bloody hell is he?"

"I know right?" Said Antonio. "He was meant to be here... But I guess he is sick or something."

Gilbert sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it's my fault... I kind of scared the shit out of him the other day... I'll call him tonight and talk to him."

"Sounds good." Said Antonio.

Arthur frowned at Gilbert. '_He's not here because I'm sure you did something to him._'

Soon the bell rang signalling the end of school day and everyone ran out. Once again there was no club meeting. Everyone just wanted to go home. As they left Alfred called out to Arthur. "Het Iggy! Mattie and I are going to get ice cream wanna come?"

Arthur shook his head. "No thanks. I just want to go home." Alfred shrugged and walked off with Matthew. So anyway Arthur ended up walking home down the long dusty road when suddenly he heard a twig snap. He quickly turned to see a hand sticking out of some bushes waving him over. Arthur frowned and walked over to the hand. Suddenly the hands reached out and pulled him in.

Arthur was about to scream when he saw who it was that had grabbed him. "Ssh!" Hissed Francis. "Do you want to get us both killed? Look, here they come."

Arthur looked though a small gap in between the leaves and frowned. A large white van drove past. When they were gone Arthur pulled Francis's hand away. "What the bloody hell Francis? Where the hell were you today?"

Francis frowned. "I was going to be at school today... But that van has been following me all day."

"What?"

Francis nodded. "I think it's they have been sent by the Beilschmidt's to kidnap me."

"Um... Why would you say that?"

Francis glared at Arthur. "Because they know that I know all about them doing that stuff."

Arthur sighed. "Okay... So if they are following you... What can you do about it?"

Francis bit his lip and looked away. "Arthur... I can trust you right?"

Arthur nodded. "Of course you can."

"Good..." Said Francis. "Because what I'm about to tell you... you can't tell anyone okay? I'm going to run away soon... But I have something's to do before I leave for good... Getting supplies and stuff... Then I'm going to run away to Indonesia. Sadly that's the closest country I can get to..."

Arthur shook his head. "Don't you think that's a bit rash?"

Francis frowned. "I thought I could trust you."

"You can." Said Arthur. "Friends don't keep secrets from each other... But I promise I won't tell anyone okay?"

Francis smiled and stood up. "Thank you Arthur. I might see you later." With that he quickly walked away into the bushlands. Arthur sighed and began to walk back home. What Francis said was just weird... But it could be true.

As he walked down the road a van pulled up next to him and the guy driving wound down his window. "Hey kid have you seen another kid walk by this way? He's a bit taller than you, wavy blond hair, and dark blue eyes? Have you seen a boy like that walk by?"

Arthur gulped. "No sir I haven't."

The man frowned. "Really? I saw him walk down here earlier... Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"No sir." Said Arthur. "I haven't seen anyone walking down here but myself walking down here."

"Really? That's a little hard to believe but okay." The man winded up his window and drove away.

Arthur gulped. '_Francis was right... They are after him._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Later that night Arthur was in his room trying to digest what he had happened that day. So Francis found out that the Beilschmidt's were behind the murders and now he was being stalked by kidnappers working for said Beilschmidt's and was planning to run away to Indonesia... Wow...

He was about to contemplate what to do about him when the doorbell rang. First time that ever happened too. He walked over to the door and opened the door. He was shocked to see Gilbert standing there. "Hey Arthur can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Arthur frowned. "Okay." He stepped outside and closed the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

Gilbert sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well... Francis is missing... Do you have any idea where he went? I've been looking for him everywhere. Hell... I even convinced some of Opa's men to look for him too."

"Why would you do that?" Asked Arthur.

"Because I'm worried about him." Said Gilbert. "He just... I scared the hell out of him the other day and I just want to talk to him about it... I think he got the wrong idea... I don't want him to do something crazy because he might end up doing just that because of... well... you know."

Arthur sighed. It made slightly more sense now. "Okay... If I see him I'll tell him."

Gilbert grinned. "Awesome. Oh that reminds me! You know those bodies we hid the other day?"

"What about them?"

Gilbert chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well you see my old man told me that he leased some of the land to farmers a few weeks ago and they were going to start chopping down the trees near where the bodies were so I had them moved to a secret location. Okay? Later." Gilbert jumped on his bike and peddled off.

Arthur frowned. "Well... I guess I should find Francis and tell him what's going on. Now where would he be hiding...? The tip!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Arthur finally got to the tip it was pitch black. Arthur sighed and turned on his torch. He began to navigate his way to the combi van. When he got there Francis was just getting out carrying his axe. "Hey Francis!" Called Arthur. "I need to talk to you!"

Francis turned to Arthur and sighed. "Hello Arthur. What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. You stupid git." Said Arthur. "You wouldn't believe what has just happened."

Francis chuckled darkly. "Can I tell you what I found out first?"

Arthur nodded. "Go ahead."

"You know how before I was talking to you about how the Beilschmidt's are responsible for the murders... I was only half right. The truth is that they are working with aliens. They want to take over the earth and they are working with the Beilschmidt's to do it."

"... What?"

Francis nodded. "It's true. It was all in Kiku's note book. The aliens are using Fever Lake as a test grounds for their weapon. They want to take over the world."

"... That's ridiculous." Said Arthur. "That sounds like something Alfred would say."

Francis shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you don't believe it. The point is that it is true." He walked past Arthur but paused. "Oh that reminds me Arthur... Today I went to check on the bodies we buried a few days ago... do you know that I found?" He clenched the axe and growled. "They were gone Arthur... Someone came along and dug up everything we buried. The only ones that knew about the bodies were the very same people that helped me bury them... It was Gilbert wasn't it?"

Arthur shook his head. "No Gilbert was just-"

"SO IT WAS GILBERT!" Screamed Francis. "HE BETRAYED ME!"

"No you don't understand!" Said Arthur. "Gilbert was doing it to protect you! Is there any other reason you hate Gilbert? Is your paranoia the only thing that's making you hate him? Tell me Francis! Friends don't keep secrets from each other! "

"LIAR!" Screamed Francis. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! LIAR! LIAR! SHUT UP!" Francis fell to his knees and began to shiver.

"Hey what's wrong Francis?" Asked Arthur. He kneeled in front of Francis and put his hands on the Frenchman's shoulders. "You shouldn't over exert yourself."

Francis suddenly threw his head back and began to laugh maniacally. "Secrets? SECRETS? I SHOULDN'T BE KEEPING SECRETS FROM MY FRIENDS? HA! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

Arthur was taken aback by his outburst but kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "What the hell are you on about?"

Francis smirked and looked into Arthur's eyes. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you... so I took the liberty of hacking my father's computer to see if you had a criminal record... Guess what I found."

Arthur's eyes widened and he removed his hands from Francis's shoulders. "No..." He trembled. "No... You didn't..."

Francis nodded and stood up. "That's right Arthur... Who knew we were living with such a dangerous criminal. How would have thought you were living among us?"

Arthur shook his head. "No! Please... Stop!"

Francis smirked. "What kind of boy kills their own father in cold blood then claims insanity? Did you get some sick pleasure from watching your father bleed out?"

Arthur covered his ears shook his head. "No... It was in self-defence... I didn't mean to..."

"Did you love it so much you just had to open him up to see if there was any more of that beautiful crimson liquid?"

Arthur was now a trembling mess. "No... It was self-defence... I... I... I thought he was going to kill me... I... He was drunk... My dad had a gun... I... I wasn't found guilty!"

"Yes... the justice system looks a little too kindly on children." Francis tilted Arthur's chin so that they were facing. "Friends don't keep secrets from each other Arthur. Arthur Kirkland you are not my friend!"

"Francis..."

Francis picked up the torch and his axe and began to walk away. "I'm going to go now... There are some very important things I need to do before I leave Fever Lake for good. Don't follow me."

Francis wouldn't have even have had to tell Arthur that. He was so distraught over what Francis had said he couldn't even move. "I... I didn't mean to..." He whimpered. "It wasn't my fault... It wasn't... Please... Forgive me please..."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **So... Francis is going crazy! Please review!


	15. Welcome to roof top rumble

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Time for more crazy. It's pretty damn long but whatever... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to roof top rumble**

It was lunch time and Arthur was sitting out in the school yard under and old eucalyptus tree. He had his arms wrapped around his legs and had his face buried in his knees. '_I'm a horrible friend... I've been keeping that a secret from my friends... How could I? I'm a monster... I... I... Oh God..._'

Alfred walked up to Arthur and tapped him on the head. "Hey Arthur want to play basketball? We need someone else on Ludwig's team."

Arthur shook his head. "No thanks Alfred... I... I just can't..."

Alfred sighed and sat next to Arthur. "Are you okay? You seem really down about something. Want to talk about it?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Okay... I'll tell you... Bring everyone over and I'll tell you... They need to hear this too."

Alfred nodded and stood up. "Hey guys! Get over here!"

Slowly everyone walked over to where Arthur and Alfred were. "Ve? What's going on?" Asked Feliciano.

Arthur looked down. "I... I haven't been honest with you guys and I haven't told you anything about me... I'm sorry. Friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other and I... I haven't been honest with you at all..."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Alfred.

Arthur began to shiver. "A few months before I moved to Australia I... I killed my Father..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur sighed and touched up the side of his face. He needed to hide the bruising and the scars. When he was done he went back to his room and sat down. He hoped his father wouldn't be home soon... He was a horribly abusive man and was twice as dangerous when drunk.

All too soon Arthur became thirsty and decided to risk going down to the kitchen. He slunk down to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He smirked as he successfully drank without his father bashing him over the head with something.

He turned around and was about to go back to his room when he heard the deep low drunken voice of his father. "Arthur... I was just about to look for you..." Arthur gulped and turned to his father. Mr Kirkland was leaning against the door frame, the stench of alcohol was clinging to him like a thick blanket and he was holding a revolver in his hand.

Arthur stared wide eyed at the gun. "Father... Where did you get that gun?"

Mr Kirkland walked over to Arthur, pushed him against the kitchen bench and held the gun up to Arthur's head. "You like it boy? Cost me a pretty penny but I think it's going to be a lot of fun..." He pressed the barrel of the gun against Arthur's temple and smirked. "We're going to play Russian roulette Arthur... How long can you last?"

Arthur looked at his father in shock. '_He's going to kill me... He... He's going to kill me!_' He quickly glanced to the side and saw the knife block. '_I only have one shot at it..._'

_CLICK_

Mr Kirkland smirked. "That's one Arthur."

Arthur suddenly pushed his father back and grabbed a carving knife out of the knife block. He turned to his father who was trying to get his footing. Before Arthur could stop himself he lunged at his father and stabbed him in the guts. "Die." He hissed.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"... I panicked and grabbed the nearest thing and I blacked out... When I came too... I had bashed his face in and I had cut him open... I was drenched in his blood..." Tears began to pour down Arthur's face. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Said Feliciano. "Everyone has secrets. You don't have to tell everyone what's going on you know."

"He's right." Said Alfred. "You didn't have to tell us that."

Arthur looked up at them and wiped away his tears. "You don't hate me? I just told you I'm a murderer."

"None of us think any less of you tea bastard." Said Lovino. "If any thing I'm impressed. It takes a lot of guts to admit to your friends that you've killed someone."

"We don't hate you." Said Ludwig.

"It was pretty awesome that you admitted it all by yourself." Said Gilbert.

"You're still our friend." Said Antonio.

Matthew nodded and whispered something into Alfred's ear. "Matthew says that we all forgive you Arthur. No matter what you did while you were over in England you're living here now. We don't care about what you've done. We just care about what you are doing now. The past can't change but the future is ours to make."

Arthur couldn't believe it. They all had sincere and honest expressions on their faces. "You guys... Thank you."

Matthew smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand. Arthur gasped and tried to pull away but Matthew held on tight. Arthur looked into his lavender eyes and his eyes went wide. Matthew's eyes were kind and caring and he had a smile on his face. "You shouldn't worry so much." Said Matthew. "None of us hate you at all."

Everyone gasped. "Matthew you just..." Said Alfred. "You just..."

Matthew giggled and scratched his head. "Well... I haven't been completely honest with you all either... But if Arthur is brave enough to tell you his secret I guess I should tell mine" He took a deep breath. "Well... I have been able to talk for a while now but I've just been too afraid to... And when I didn't talk, everything was just so much simpler... Sorry."

Gilbert grinned and hugged Matthew. "Sweet! And here I was thinking that you would never talk ever!"

"Maple! Please put me down." Squeaked Matthew.

Gilbert chuckled. "Never!"

Alfred grabbed Gilbert by the back of his shirt. "Put him down now or I'll kill you."

Gilbert stuck out his tongue and ran away with Matthew slung over his shoulder. Alfred swore and ran after them. Everyone else laughed. Arthur even joined in. '_I can't believe they just forgave me... They should have hated me but they forgave me... They really are true friends._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After that everything pretty much went back to normal. Except that everyone was now complaining about the weird chemical smell. "Like seriously dude!" Said Alfred. "What is that? Are the cleaners using some new window cleaner or something?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Probably... And some ass wipe took my tennis ball. I mean what the fuck? Why would someone do that?"

Alfred shrugged. "Well... I just hope the police will let me keep Kiku's note books when they are done with their investigation."

Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to Alfred. "His note books?"

Alfred nodded. "Yep. Kiku and I wrote up a bunch of random stuff in them... Mainly crazy ideas about what we thought might be the cause of the disappearances and murders. In one of them we wrote about trolls, wizards and even mermaids."

Arthur sighed. '_So... It was all just made up... Francis is blaming Gilbert for nothing. Damn I need to find him._'

The teacher suddenly stood up and walked to the door. "Okay class I'll be back in a minute. Behave yourselves."

"Yes miss." Said the class as she walked out.

Antonio sighed and rolled his pen across the table. "I wonder where Francis is?"

Arthur shrugged. "He'll turn up eventually..."

Some of the younger children in the class began to giggle and chase each other around the room. One of the little girls giggled as she dashed out the door. No one payed much attention to her. Suddenly the door opened and the little girl walked back in. She looked like she was about to cry and it was obvious why.

Francis was standing behind her; he was smiling happily as he held the axe up near her throat and he has a blood soaked bandage wrapped around his neck. "I want everyone up against the back wall right now."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

In less than twenty minutes the school was surrounded by police. All the students were tied up with skipping ropes except for Arthur who was forced to sit with his hands on his head while Francis walked around the room holding the axe and scratching his neck.

"Stupid maggots." He muttered. "I hate them so much... so damn itchy."

Arthur sighed and looked over at Francis. He was surprised that he had convinced Francis that he was on his side so quickly but he needed to think of a way to get everyone else free. "Hey Francis... I was wondering if-"

Francis brought the axe down on a table chopping it in half. "No talking Arthur. I have a call to make." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly punched in the numbers. "Hello? Yes this is Francis Bonnefoy... Demands? Simple. All I want is for the police to start a major investigation into the Beilschmidt's. I even have an ally on my side... Okay then." He passed the phone to Arthur. "It's for you."

Arthur pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello? This I Arthur Kirkland."

"**Arthur. This is detective Ziwingil. What is Francis doing right now?"**

Arthur gulped and looked over at Francis. "Well... He's walking around the hostages."

"**Okay... Now I'm going to ask you some questions. If the answer is yes say yes. If it's a no say yep. Do you understand?"**

"Yes."

"**Okay then. Are you really on his side?"**

"Yep."

"**Okay then. Do you know how dangerous he can be?"**

"Yes."

"**Do you think you could over power him in some way?"**

"Yep."

"**Okay Arthur now do you know if-"**

Francis pulled the phone out of Arthur's hands. "As you can see detective Arthur is on my side to the end. Now I suggest you start your investigation now. I don't have all night. If I have to start killing some hostages to get my message across I will... No I'll send Arthur." He hung up the phone and looked at Arthur. "Arthur take this USB to the detective and come straight back. If you take too long or talk to the detective about anything I'll start killing people... Starting with... Alfred."

Alfred's eyes went wide. He looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut. Arthur nodded and took the USB and walked out the door.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Outside he met detective Ziwingil. He was a blond man with green eyes and a serious face. From what Arthur could make from his accent on the phone he sounded Swiss. 'So you're Arthur I take it."

Arthur nodded. "Yes... but Francis told me not to talk to you."

The detective nodded and took the USB out of Arthur's hands and gave Arthur something in return. "Don't worry. He can't see us from this angle. We will get you all out of there. I promise."

Arthur nodded and walked back inside. When he was inside he looked at what the detective had given him; a small microphone, ear piece, a spray can and a note. He opened up the note and read it to himself. '_Put in the ear piece and clip on the microphone where it can't be seen. The mace in the can, can reach up to one meter aim for the face._' He quickly put in the ear piece and clipped on the microphone. He hid the mace and swallowed the note.

When he got back to the class room and was immediately over powered by the smell of petrol. Once he got over the sensation he almost screamed. Francis had Gilbert on his knees while he was smashing the blunt end of the axe into his head. He was bleeding heavily but not enough to die. "I TRUSTED YOU!" Screamed Francis. "I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU? YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing Francis?" Asked Arthur. "Why does it smell like petrol in here?"

Francis turned to Arthur and growled. "A precaution Arthur. If my plan fails I'm taking everyone in here with me." He held up his lighter foe emphasis. "Now get over there with the rest of the hostages or I will blow this place sky high." As Francis was talking Gilbert fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Arthur gulped and walked over to the hostages. "What happened?" He whispered.

"He just grabbed him." Hissed Lovino. "Right after you left he soaked the place in petrol and grabbed Gilbert. Francis is insane!"

Arthur nodded and sighed. Suddenly Francis' mobile began to ring. He sighed and answered it. "Hello detective..."

Almost immediately Arthur's ear piece kicked in. **"Hello? Can you hear me? I'm Tino. Detective Ziwingil is talking to Francis at the moment. Cough once if you can hear me."**

Arthur coughed.

"**Good! So that USB Francis gave us had the files he stole and a message to us. He has a bomb set up in the building somewhere. It's set to go off at seven o'clock. Good luck!"**

"Seven o'clock?" Whispered Arthur. "That's in twenty minutes! How am I meant to look for a bomb that could be in any room in twenty minutes?"

Lovino chuckled. "A bomb huh?"

Arthur sighed. "I guess you heard that then..." 

"Of course I did tea bastard." Hissed Lovino. "Francis is an idiot. If he thinks he can set a trap I can weasel myself out of he is sorely mistaken."

Antonio beamed. "That's my Lovi."

"Shut up bastard." Snapped Lovino.

Arthur sighed. "Okay Lovino... If you were going to set up a bomb where would you do it?"

Lovino grinned. "Okay I'd use a timer of some sort attached to a power source. Look for a cord okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Okay then."

"Hey bastard!" Hissed Lovino. "Nudge me a little closer to burger bastard. I have a pocket knife in my pants pocket. If he can grab it we can get the hell out of here." Arthur nodded and quickly pushed Lovino closer to Alfred, who tried to pull the knife out of Lovino's pocket.

While that was happening Arthur quickly stood up. Francis had just finished talking to the detective. "Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hissed Francis.

"That weird noise." Said Arthur. "Maybe I should check it out."

Francis's eyes narrowed. "Okay Arthur I trust you... But don't make me angry got that? It would be a big mistake if you did."

Arthur nodded and walked to the door. "You can trust me Francis." Once he was out of the classroom he quickly looked around. "Now where would I hide a bomb?"

He quickly ran to the teacher's lounge and looked under a desk. There was a cord that was leading away from it. He quickly followed the cord into a store room. He opened up the door and gasped. There was a clock sitting on top of a large barrel.

Arthur ran over to the clock and picked it up. But when he turned it upside down a chill ran down his spine. The cord was just sticky taped to the bottom. "What?" Asked Arthur. "Why?"

"What are you doing here Arthur?" Asked Francis.

Arthur dropped the clock and turned around. Francis was standing there in the doorway holding the axe. He had a look of pure hate on his face. Arthur gulped. "Francis... This isn't what it looks like."

Francis growled and walked towards him. "I thought I could trust you Arthur... But I guess I was wrong." He lifted the axe high above his head, rage twisted his features. "ARTHUR YOU FUCKING SUCK!"

Suddenly Antonio burst through the door and tackled Francis to the ground, sending the axe and lighter flying out of his hands. Arthur quickly picked up the lighter and glared at Antonio. "What the blood hell are you doing?"

Antonio quickly jumped up and stood as a human barricade between Arthur and Francis. "Go find the bomb Arthur. I can hold him off." Antonio's eyes went a dark shade of green and his voice lowered. "This isn't the first time I've had to deal with Francis."

"But Antonio!" Cried Arthur. "You can't fight him! You don't even have a weapon and-"

"Hey tea bastard!" Called Lovino. "I know where the bomb is! Get over here right now!"

"GO!" Cried Antonio.

Arthur nodded and quickly ran out leaving Antonio alone with the axe wielding Francis. Francis chuckled darkly. "He's right you know... You don't have a weapon. You can't possibly fight me."

"Does it look like I care?"

Francis gripped the axe tightly in his hand and growled. "Look Antonio you didn't betray me so I'll give you a choice. Either step aside or I'll cut you in half."

Antonio smirked. "Sorry Francis... But even though we are friends you threatened to kill us. Friends don't do that. Francis... You aren't my friend. You are just a mad man trying to kill everyone because you can. It's disgusting."

Francis laughed and held up the axe. "I knew you were stupid but this is just ridiculous." He glared at Antonio with murderous intent. "You shouldn't have made me mad Antonio... When I get this mad no one survives."

"Bring it axe boy."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur ran into the hall where Lovino was waiting. "So where is the bomb?"

Lovino smirked. "Bastard it was way too easy to figure out when you think about it."

"Then where is it!" Said Arthur. "I only have about... five minutes left!"

"Okay." Said Lovino. "So remember that weird chemical smell and the missing tennis ball? I think that wine bastard plugged up the gutter with it ten filled it with petrol. The bomb is on the roof tea bastard!"

Arthur grinned and patted Lovino on the head. "Thanks Lovino."

Lovino blushed and gave Arthur a baseball bat. "Take this with you just in case you stupid idiot." Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed the bat.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur quickly ran over to a window in the second floor of the school. He tried to open up the window but it was locked. So instead he broke it with the baseball bat and climbed through. He then swung onto the roof and quickly began to search the gutters. It was dark and hard to see but the full moon helped out a little.

He eventually heard the electronic beeping of an alarm clock. Arthur dashed across the roof and slid over to the gutter. He pressed the button and picked up the clock. "Just in time." He sighed. "JUST IN TIME!"

The cheers of the police and the children could be heard from the lawn. Arthur looked down at them and waved. Alfred, Lovino, Matthew, Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert were all smiling and waving up at him. He stood up and stretched. "Now I just have to get down from here..."

"Well it's all over..." Said Francis. Arthur turned around and groaned. Francis was standing on the roof with his axe in hand. Thankfully there was no blood. "I did my best to stop the invasion but now... If the aliens take over the earth it's all your fault."

Arthur rolled his eyes and held up the baseball bat. "Aliens? You would have to be crazy to believe in them. Who believes in aliens anyway? A crazy person, that's who!"

Francis growled and lunged at him. Arthur deflected the attack and jumped back. "DIE ARTHUR!" He screamed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and held up the bat. "Well Francis that's not how we settle things in the club now is it?"

Francis lowered the axe and grinned. "So it's now a competition? Good! I have no intention of losing."

Arthur grinned. "Neither do I." They lunged at each other. Their weapons clinked and crashed.

"So what do you want if you win?" Asked Francis

Arthur smirked. "I've always wanted a butler. Every day will begin with 'Good morning Arthur' and end with 'Good night Arthur'. You'll treat me like a king and there will be no back talking or perverted remarks from you."

Francis smirked. "I like it. I like it. But what do I get if I win?" Their weapons struck again and they jumped back.

Arthur frowned. "Okay then... I'll believe you. I'll believe that aliens are taking over the earth and the Beilschmidt's are working with them, and I'll stay by your side... Even if you die because of it I'll stay with you until the end."

Francis pouted. "But that's no fun for me..."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want the same as you!" Beamed Francis.

"... YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR BUTLER?" Cried Arthur.

Francis chuckled. "Well... you don't have to do the actual butler part... but I want you to start every day with 'Good morning Francis' and end it with 'Good night Francis'... And I don't want you to talk back or make me eat any of your crappy British food either."

Arthur growled. "Wanka my food isn't that bad... Fine whatever... Let's just get this over with. I'm not going easy on you."

"I won't go easy on you either!" Cried Francis. They rushed at each other ready to swing their weapons.

Everyone was silent as Arthur's bat fell to the ground.

Francis looked down at Arthur with wide eyes. He was straddling Arthur while holding an axe above his head. Arthur looked just about as shocked as was. "What happens now?" Asked Francis. "Did I win?"

Arthur bit his lip and closed his eyes. "No... You only win when you bring that axe down and kill me..."

Francis bit his lip and shook his head. He could feel a knot tightening in his chest. "No..." He whispered as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "I... I... I don't want to..." Tears fell from his eyes and hit Arthur.

Arthur opened his eyes. "What?"

"I... I don't want to." Said Francis. "What happened? Why can't everything go back to how it was before? When did all this suspicion and paranoia creep into our lives... and poison our minds and souls? Why would... why... just why did this happen? All I wanted was everything to go back... Back before all this happened... I never wanted this... I want those happy days to come back... But I just tore those days up and threw them away... Gilbert's never going to forgive me..."

Arthur chuckled. "Come on Francis you bloody git. All you did was give him a scar. He'll probably think it's awesome."

Francis smiled. "I guess you're right... But I know I'm going to jail... I... This is probably the last time we'll ever see each other... Well outside a court room anyway..."

Arthur pushed Francis off and rolled his eyes. "Really? You don't say?"

Francis laughed and gave Arthur the axe. "I'm going to miss your dry humour... Should we head down now? The cops might try to pepper spray me otherwise..."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Right... Come on... If they didn't drag us down when we started fighting, I doubt they'll do anything now."

Francis smiled and wiped away his tears. "I guess... I wonder how long I'll get."

Arthur shrugged. "Not sure... Did you kill Antonio?"

Francis shook his head. "No I just knocked him out. He's still alive..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew smiled as Francis and Arthur got off the roof. '_So... Arthur found a way to stop it... The monster that causes paranoia and death... Maybe ... Just maybe he can save u all..._' He shook his head and chuckled. '_But why bother? This place was doomed from the start. Isn't that right M.S?_'

Hiding deep in the trees around the school a shadowy figure giggled and sipped a cup of tea. Francis had unknowingly failed her... but she had already planted the seed of anger, despair and confusion in another... Soon she could reap the fruits of destruction.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Please review?


	16. Welcome to freaking creepy

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... Next chapter... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to freaking creepy**

Francis's trial didn't last long. No one pressed any charges and he was sentenced to two months under house arrest and six weeks community service. Arthur suspected that Gilbert had a hand in reducing Francis's sentence but that was to be expected. After all Gilbert was still Francis's friend. On the down side... Gilbert wouldn't shut up about his new scar. Strangely enough it looked a little like a bird. He called it his Prussian eagle.

"It's so freaking awesome!" Said Gilbert with a smirk as he twirled his pen between his fingers. "It' like a tattoo but without the ink! It's awesome."

Arthur glared at Gilbert over the top of his book. "I swear if you don't shut up I will beat you to death with this book."

Antonio laughed as he scratched his head. "I wouldn't put it past him Gilbert."

Lovino growled and slammed his work book shut. "Stop picking at it." He snapped. "You'll have to get more fucking stitches damn it." That's right, Francis had wacked Antonio in the head with the blunt end of the axe and Antonio had to get sixteen stitches.

"But it's itchy!" Whined Antonio. "And the cream I have to put on it smells like bleach! I don't like it! I can't even wash my hair until I get them taken out! I don't like it!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Quit your bitching. I had to fucking walk around with a fucking leg cast for about two months after I fell down that cliff so shut up."

Arthur frowned. "You broke your leg?"

"Ve he did three years ago." Piped in Feliciano. "He shouldn't have tried to climb up that cliff."

"Shut up!" Snapped Lovino. "The only reason I was even climbing up there was to get away from you and the potato bastard!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You were just being childish."

"Shut up!" Snapped Lovino. "It was all your fault and you know it!"

Alfred laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Then you should be thanking Ludwig. If you didn't get pissed at him and brake your leg, Antonio wouldn't have hung out with you. In other words... Ludwig is the reason you and Antonio are together."

Antonio grinned. "He's right! Thanks Ludwig!"

"YOU BASTARDS!" Cried Lovino. "YOU ALL SET ME UP!"

Ludwig sighed and looked down at his maths book. "Okay then..."

Arthur chuckled to himself. It was weird how everyone was acting but it wasn't that bad. No one seemed to care that Francis had almost blew up the whole place and threatened to kill everyone. That was just how it worked in the town... Everyone just seemed to forget...

'_Oh God... this is just like what happened to Kiku isn't it? Are we all just going to forget and move on with our lives like nothing ever happened? We can't... We just can't let something like that happen._'

"You should just forget Arthur." Whispered Matthew. There was a hint of something sinister in his eyes. "That's the way things work here... Just live through and forget about it."

Arthur gulped and quickly looked around the room. Didn't anyone else notice this? "What are you talking about Matthew?"

Matthew giggled and chewed on the end of his pen. "Everyone always forgets eventually... It's just a fact. Don't fight it just let it happen... It's easier to forget then remember... Don't even remember yesterday. Just focus on today. Never remember yesterday... it will only lead to pain and suffering."

Arthur frowned. "What are you on about you crazy git? Have you lost it?"

Matthew nodded and grinned. "A while ago actually... When I was attacked it kind of drove me insane... just a little bitty bit." He ran his tongue over his teeth and giggled.

Arthur averted his gaze. If Matthew wanted to be creepy he could do that all he wanted, but he sure as hell wasn't going to watch him.

Suddenly Lovino wacked Antonio in the back of the head with a text book. "Stop picking at it you idiot bastard!" Snapped Lovino. "It'll get infected and you'll have whatever's left of your brain removed!"

"That'll hurt!" Cried Antonio. "Besides I need that to live!"

Gilbert chuckled. "You sure?"

Antonio thought for a second and nodded. "Pretty sure."

Everyone giggled a little at the comment. Suddenly Alfred sighed and slammed his hand down on the table. "Okay people! It's time for the club meeting! Today we are playing would you rather! If you refuse to answer you have to eat what's in the mystery box!" Alfred pulled out a shoe box with a question mark painted on it. Everyone looked at the box with disgust. Whatever was in it was bound to be greasy. "So who wants to go first?"

Gilbert chuckled. "Okay, Antonio. Would you rather... be killed by being run over by a steam roller very slowly starting at your toes, or be covered in honey and have ants eat you?"

Antonio sighed and tapped his chin like he was in deep thought. "I'd say... Steam roller because it would be over quicker than having a bunch of ants eat me... Now Gilbert-"

"No way Antonio!" Said Gilbert. "Can't tip the butcher back. Choose someone else."

Antonio pouted. "Fine... Ludwig would you rather be hit by a car or eaten by lions?"

"Hit by a car." Said Ludwig immediately. "It would be quicker and I might survive... Alfred, here's the scenario; there is a cat tied to the train tracks and a train is speeding towards it. At the same time there is a joey about to be bitten by a death adder. You only have time to save one of them. Would you rather save the cat or the joey?"

Alfred's jaw dropped. "Wh... what? Save a cat or save a joey? YOU MONSTER!"

"What the bloody hell is a joey?" Asked Arthur.

"Ve, it's a baby kangaroo!" Said Feliciano. "They are so cute! They are so skinny and they jump around like grass hoppers... or rabbits! But rabbits are annoying. We have to set lots of traps and put out poison in the summer to stop them from eating our tomatoes. Isn't that right fratello?"

Lovino groaned and face palmed. "Don't remind me... fucking tea bastards brought those fuzzy bastards over with them when they first came here... Now grandpa makes me clean those stupid pests out of the traps... it's fucking disgusting."

Feliciano pulled a face. "Remember when you didn't check the traps for a week and when you checked there was one with maggots crawling out of its eyes and mouth."

Lovino shuddered. "It was ripped in half too. Fuck it smelt ferrel. It was fucking gross."

"THE JOEY!" Cried Alfred. "I'D SAVE THE JOEY! BECAUSE THE CAT WOLD DIE INSTANTLY BUT THE JOEY WOULD DIE AFTER A FEW MINUTES!"

"... Damn. Any louder burger bastard?" Asked Lovino.

"Shut up!" Snapped Alfred. "It was a tough choice... Arthur! Would you rather die by... getting set of fire or drowning?"

Arthur frowned. "What the bloody hell? I rather not die at all! There's no way I could choose between them. Those options are stupid!"

Alfred laughed and pushed the question mark box towards Arthur. "Okay then. Eat what's in the box."

Arthur gulped and opened the box inside was a brown rectangular cake covered in coconut. "What the bloody hell?"

Gilbert looked into the box and frowned. "You bastard Alfred. Why the hell did you put in a lamington? That isn't gross at all!"

Alfred shrugged. "Well Mattie made a whole bunch the other day and he suggested I use one of them so whatever."

Arthur looked at the lamington then at Matthew. The Canadian was rolling a pencil across the table. '_I wonder if this is safe to eat. Maybe later... Or never... It's probably poisoned._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

When Arthur finally got home his mother had left him a note. Apparently she wasn't going to be in town for two day meaning he was left home alone for two nights. Sweet. But his mother had left him specific instructions not to do the following; no parties, no girls (_or boys_), no drinking and no ritual animal sacrifices of any kind. Seriously his mother had watched 10 things I hate about you one too many times.

It was around seven that it started to rain again. Arthur still couldn't believe how quickly the weather changed in this country. But he got bored and decided to call Francis. Even if he was under house arrest he could still answer the phone right?

"**Hello? This is Francis speaking."**

"Hey frog." Said Arthur.

"**Oh Arthur! How nice to hear from you. What's up? And please make it quick. I'm only allowed to talk to people for no more than five minutes at a time or the phone cuts out."**

"Okay then... I just wanted to know how everything's going. How's life under house arrest?"

"**I can't complain. I just can't leave the house at all. I can't even get the mail! It's so annoying... Anyway Gilbert's told me you lost the game today and I mean the club game not the game game."**

Arthur shrugged. "Well whatever. It's not that big a deal. It's not like I had to eat a disgusting hamburger... Actually... You know how you went a little crazy and thought that the Beilschmidt's were behind everything? Well I was wondering if there was anything else you found out. About the early history of the town."

"**Well... I did read about an early string of murders that happened at the end of the gold rush. They were all pretty gruesome... and they were all centred around the tree grate families."**

Arthur's jaw dropped. "What?"

"**That's right. And the strange thing was that it was all the first born children of those families too. The first born from the Beilschmidt's was found trampled to death by some large animal. The first born from the Vargas house was ripped apart by some kind of large dog. Then the first born from the Kiku's died of hypothermia. Even stranger was that they all were found out in the bush."**

"Really?" Asked Arthur. "Why do you think that is?"

"**I don't know Arthur. I just don't know. Oh sorry I have to go! My Father just got home. See you in a few months Arthur."**

Arthur sighed. "Okay bye Francis." He hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. After looking through the cupboards and found some two minute noodles. He had just poured the boiling water in when the doorbell rang. Arthur frowned and walked over to the door.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. As soon as he did the door almost flew open. Arthur was glad that he still had the chain on the door or he would have been hit in the face. He looked through the crack and his jaw dropped outside was Matthew. He was smiling and holding a tuppawear container.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Matthew?" Asked Arthur. "It's bloody raining out there!"

Matthew giggled and smiled. "Well my mum told me to bring you some dinner since your mum's out of town for a while."

"How did she know that?" Asked Arthur.

"Our mum knows your mum." Said Matthew. He began to pull on the chain. "So come on... Let me in Arthur... It's cold outside... Let me in."

Arthur shook his head. "Go home Matthew. I've got some two minute noodles. I don't need anything."

"Don't be silly Arthur." Giggled Matthew. "You need way more than that Arthur. Just let me in and I'll heat it up for you. It's not hamburgers it's part of a pot roast. So come on Arthur... Let me in..."

"Go away." Said Arthur. "I don't want any. Tell your mother I'm grateful but I don't need it."

Matthew's eyes darkened and a twisted smirk stretched across his face. "Come on Arthur. Let me in already. At least let me borrow an umbrella or something! It's raining out here! Let me in!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Cried Arthur. Matthew was really starting to scare him now.

Matthew growled and began to pull even harder on the chain. "Let me in Arthur. Let me in now!"

Arthur shook his head. "No! Go away Matthew! Just go away!"

"NO! LET ME IN!"

"GO AWAY!" Screamed Arthur. He slammed the door on Matthew's hand. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

"I'm sorry!" Cried Matthew as he tried to pull his hand back through the door. "I'm sorry Arthur! I'm sorry! Please it hurts!"

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Slowly Matthew pulled his hand out of the door. "I'm sorry Arthur! I'm sorry!"

Arthur locked the door and ran to his room. He closed the door and locked it. "Fucking hell! What the fuck?" He pulled the covers over his head and shivered. "What the hell is wrong with him? He's fucking insane!" Arthur slept with the lights on that night.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Ta da! What do you think? Please review!


	17. Welcome to monster PART 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to monster PART 2**

Feliciano shivered as he pressed his back against the side of the school. He clutched the water gun to his chest and pouted. "Ve... I should have filled this thing when I had the chance..."

"Come on out Feli." Said Ludwig. I know you're there."

Feliciano peeked around the corner and frowned. Ludwig was standing in front of the only water bucket. Gilbert, Antonio, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur were sitting in the shade completely soaked wet. Today for the club activity they were having a water fight.

The rules were simple; you can only get water from the buckets, you are shot when the water from the gun hits you and when you're his sit out. The only one's felt in were Feliciano, Lovino and Ludwig.

Feliciano pouted. "Ve that's not fair Ludwig. You can't guard the water!"

"There's nothing in the rules that says I can't." Said Ludwig. "And by now I bet you have no water left in that gun."

Feliciano pouted and quickly pulled out a water gun that he hid under the school. He quickly jumped out from his hiding spot and aimed it at Ludwig. "Ve... I knew this would happen eventually." He pulled the trigger and some sand blasted out of the nozzle. "VE?"

Ludwig chuckled. "I knew you were going to do something like that Feli. You know it's really easy to mess with a water gun when you fill it with sand. The enemy doesn't notices until it's too late."

Feliciano threw the gun to the ground and grinned. "You remember the rules right Ludwig? The rules state that you're shot if you're hit by the water from the gun."

Ludwig shrugged and aimed his gun at Feliciano. "So?" Feliciano grinned and slammed his gun against the wall, breaking it in half. He then swung the broken pieces in Ludwig's direction sending the water flying through the air soaking him from head to toe. Ludwig shook the water out of his hair. "Didn't see that coming..."

Feliciano beamed and grabbed another gun out of the water bucket. Suddenly Lovino jumped out from behind a tree and smirked. "I knew it would just come down to you and me Feli."

Feliciano laughed and aimed at Lovino. "I guess so... Are you going to give up?"

Lovino smirked. "I'd rather you quit to save my ego."

"You wish." Feliciano said as he ran towards Lovino with his gun raised. Lovino laughed and lunged at Feliciano. They pulled the trigger at the same time and both got drenched.

Antonio frowned. "Who's the winner?"

"Um... It's a tie!" Announced Alfred. "Lovino and Feliciano are both the winners! Now let's go home!"

"No way." Said Lovino. "That's not cool burger bastard."

Alfred gulped. "Aw crap."

"I don't think either of us are happy with that arrangement ve..." Said Feliciano. "I think that the losers usually have to have some kind of punishment isn't that right fratello?"

A twisted grin stretched across Lovino's face. "I think you're right Feli." Everyone shared a look of worry. Whatever they were cooking up it wasn't going to be good at all.

**XoXoXo Page brake oXoXoX**

Five minutes later Antonio, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert and Ludwig and marker all over their face. "Bloody hell..." Growled Arthur. "Why did you make me look like a cat?"

"But kitties are so cute!" Said Feliciano. "Bedsides I think it looks a little better than Ludwig... I don't think flowers really suit him too well..." It was true too. Lovino had been a smart ass and drew a huge flower garden all over Ludwig's face.

Alfred laughed, he had a clown face drawn on. "Well I think you two did an awesome job. It's just like face paint."

Gilbert sighed. "When can I wash this off? It's so unawesome!" He had a butterfly drawn across his face.

"At exactly six bastard." Snapped Lovino. "And don't you even think about washing it off or I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it Lovino!" Snapped Gilbert.

Lovino was about to punch Gilbert when Antonio (_who had a dogs face drawn on his face_) wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist. "Now Lovi it's not nice to try and kill my friends."

"Does it look like I care tomato bastard?" Snapped Lovino.

Antonio just laughed and patted Lovino's head. "Well I'm off. You coming Gilbert?"

Gilbert nodded and grabbed his bag. Lovino frowned. "Where the hell are you going?"

Antonio tilted his head in confusion. "I thought I told you that Gilbert and I were going to see Francis... even if we're only allowed to talk through the window."

"Well you didn't moron." Snapped Lovino.

Antonio shrugged. "Oh well. See you later Lovi." He and Gilbert walked out of the class room.

"I'm going home too." Said Arthur. He grabbed his bag and walked out the door closely followed by Alfred, Ludwig and Matthew (_AKA Panda boy because he had a panda drawn on his face_). Leaving Feliciano and Lovino alone in the room.

Feliciano happily put his pens away and grabbed his bag. "Ve let's go Lovi... Lovi?" Lovino was leaning against a desk. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Feliciano frowned and snapped his fingers in front of Lovino's face. "Ve fratello? Earth to fratello?"

Lovino blinked and frowned. "What the hell do you want?"

Feliciano sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Lovino shrugged. "Just thinking about Antonio... We haven't really spent that much time together lately and... Fuck it let's just go home." He grabbed his bag and walked past Feliciano.

'_It's true isn't it?_' Thought Feliciano. '_They haven't been spending time together like a couple should..._' He could feel something beginning to claw at the back of his mind. '_Damn it. If Antonio cared about Lovino he would spend more time with him... Why the heck isn't he doing that? Spend more time with him you fucking asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you?_'

A sudden slap to the back of the head brought him out of his dark thoughts. "Stop spacing out you retard." Snapped Lovino.

Feliciano smiled. "Ve sorry Lovi."

Lovino snorted. "Whatever. Hurry up already."

Feliciano nodded and quickly followed Lovino outside. On the way home Feliciano couldn't help but let his mind drift back into dark places. '_Stupid Antonio... Fucking die already. I hope the monster that lives out there drives you insane and eats you alive... You don't deserve fratello... You jerk. You don't love him. I know you don't._' He shook his head and gulped. '_Damn... What's happening to me? Why am I thinking this way? I need to see a doctor or something..._'

"Hey earth to idiot!" Growled Lovino as he snapped his fingers in front of Feliciano's face. "You're spacing out again!"

"Ve? Am I?" Asked Feliciano. "Maybe I should go see a doctor?"

"You better." Said Lovino. "I don't want you falling down the steps and cracking your head open. I don't want to clean up your mess."

Feliciano laughed and nodded. "Okay Lovi. I'll drop my bag home and go see a doctor." Lovino nodded in agreement.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano was sitting in Yao's office fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I just don't understand... I'm just thinking things I shouldn't think and I've been acting strangely. I don't know why... What's wrong with me?"

Yao frowned and looked over a file. "Well you last physical test went well aru." He said. "It was only a week ago too so nothing would have changed that dramatically. Has anything happened at home?"

"Well fratello is worried about Antonio not loving him anymore." Said Feliciano. "I thought he was just making a fuss over nothing but the more I think about it..."

"Have you been sleeping well?" Asked Yao. "Unusual eating habits? Difficulty doing things you would normally do?"

Feliciano thought for a second and nodded. "Well I've had trouble sleeping lately and I haven't been eating as much as I usually do."

Yao nodded. "I see... I think I might know what's wrong. I believe you're just stressed."

"Stressed?"

"Yes. Stressed." Said Yao. "I believe that you just too stressed about your brother and his problems. I suggest you take some sleeping pills to help fix your sleeping pattern. Do that and you should be back to normal."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay... But what happens if I'm still stressed?"

"Well you could try talking to Lovino about it or Antonio." Suggested Yao. "That might help aru."

Feliciano nodded. "Okay... I'll try... But it isn't just Antonio... Lovino has always had an inferiority complex and thinks that people love me more than him... And the way Grandpa acts it's only making his beliefs stronger."

Yao sighed and nodded. "I see. But I can't do anything about that Feliciano. You'll have to talk to them about this. I feel like a school councillor these days..."

Suddenly the door opened and Ivan stuck his head inside. "Yao-Yao? Are you done yet?"

Yao glared at Ivan. "Don't interrupt me when I'm with a patient aru!"

Ivan smiled and walked in. "Oh Feliciano doesn't mind do you Feli?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Ve I don't mind."

"See Yao-Yao?"

Yao sighed and pointed to the door. "I think we're done now Feliciano... please leave..." Feliciano nodded and left.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

That night he was going to talk to Lovino and his grandpa about what Yao had said. At the moment they were eating dinner. Feliciano put down his fork and sighed. "Um... so I went to the doctors today..." He muttered.

Romulus looked at Feliciano in shock. "What happened? Are you sick? Do you have a cold? A fever? Lord forbid an STD?"

Lovino almost choked on his pasta. "IT WAS THAT POTATO BASTARD WASN'T IT? I'LL KILL HIM!"

Feliciano went a bright shade of red. "No I don't have an STD or a cold or a fever... I just haven't been feeling myself lately."

"That's not good." Said Romulus with a frown. "Did he recommend anything? Did he give you some medication?"

"Just some sleeping pills." Said Feliciano. "He said I was stressed and should try and sleep more."

Romulus nodded. "Sounds right. How about you have a nice warm shower and I'll get you some pills." Feliciano nodded. "On another note. I'll be away for business in a two weeks and it's a weeklong trip so..."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Let me guess... No wild parties?"

Romulus nodded. "You know it."

"Damn it." Said Lovino sarcastically. "There goes my brilliant plan to burn the fucking place down and steal all the gold ha ha ha."

"Don't be a smart ass Lovino." Said Romulus.

'_Shut up! Don't speak to him like that!_' Thought Feliciano. '_He's your fucking grandson you stupid old man... Damn it I need to get out of here._' He quickly got up and walked out of the room. He ignored the strange looks he got from Lovino and his grandpa.

He quickly walked into the bathroom and pulled off his clothes. He adjusted the temperature of the water and stood under the warm spray. What was supposed to calm him down and sooth him only made him madder. He grabbed some shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair.

"Damn it... I fucking hate this... Stupid old man... Stupid Antonio... Stupid everyone. I hate you all so much... So fucking much..." He grabbed a loofa and began to scrub his chest. "Idiots... Stupid fools... I hate them so much... I hate you all so much..."

He gritted his teeth and leaned against the cold tiled wall. '_I wish that they would all just die._' He shook his head and rinsed the suds out of his hair. '_No... They shouldn't all die... Just the ones who hate Lovino. The ones that don't care about him need no must die..._' He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. '_What the hell am I thinking? Am I going crazy?_'

He turned off the water and stepped out. He quickly dried himself off and pulled on his boxers. It was quiet as he walked down the hall to his room but he soon started to hear something funny... It sounded like footsteps. He turned and frowned. There was no one there.

He shrugged and walked back to his room. He opened the door to his room and looked at the bed side table. There were some pills and a cup of water there. He quickly took the pills and sat down. He wondered how long until they would take effect.

After a few minutes Feliciano was starting to feel sleepy and his mind drifted back into dark places. '_How can I figure out who cares about Lovino? I'm going to have to think about this..._'

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... What do you think? Please review!


	18. Welcome to monster PART 3

**Shinigami-cat: **How's everyone going? Good I hope... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to monster PART 3**

It started off as a pretty normal day. The only thing different about it was that Francis was back. He had just turned up in the afternoon during lunch and everyone was glad he was there. "You wouldn't believe how boring house arrest is! I felt like shooting myself half the time." Francis said dramatically.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just as long as you don't have an axe I'm happy."

"My dad locked the shed." Said Francis. "I can't get to it even if I wanted to."

"Thank the good lord." Sighed Gilbert. "I really didn't feel like getting my head smashed in again."

After that everything was pretty quiet. People doing school work, Francis going back to his perverted self, Lovino yelling at Antonio, Gilbert poking Ludwig with a pen while talking to Matthew, Arthur swearing at Alfred and Feliciano just being the air head that he was. Or was he?

After school they had the club meeting again. Today they were playing Uno while talking about movies. Today's movie subject was horror movies. "Then the chick gets her head scalped!" Said Alfred. "And in some other seen this chick gets eaten and you see her fake boobs bobbing on the surface like some jelly fish! So messed up!"

"I still prefer Wolf creek." Said Gilbert. "So much more blood. And biased on that killer too. My favourite seen was when that guy was tied to that crucifix."

"I prefer Repo the Genetic Opera." Said Francis. "The singing takes the edge off the horror."

Lovino frowned. "You mean like that part where that guy rips out that guys guts and uses him as a ventriloquist puppet? That was messed up."

Antonio laughed. "I liked Orphan. Mainly because my little Lovi clung to me for dear life!" Lovino's face went red and he punched Antonio in the stomach. "Ouch! Lovi!"

"I liked the Saw series." Said Arthur. "Scream wasn't that bad either. But the first one was the best."

Ludwig nodded. "Agreed. I also like the Underworld trilogy."

"Ve I don't like horror movies." Said Feliciano. "They're so scary!"

Alfred smirked. "That's the point Feli." Suddenly his eyes lit up and he clicked him fingers. "Twins. I love horror movies about twins. There's this one I forget what it's called but it's about these twin girls, one of them gets killed and the other pretends to be her and everyone thinks that other girl is the girl that's still alive. So freaky."

Feliciano's eyes went wide. "Ve really? Do you know any others?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want to know?"

"Well it isn't as scary when someone else talks about them!" Whined Feliciano. "It's not as bad as actually watching it!"

Alfred grinned. "Well there's the Shining, but the twins aren't the main characters. The there's Sisters, that's messed up. Dead ringers, that one's really messed up. Black room. The Other. Basket case..." He chuckled. "Basically they all say that all twins are very evil people that are prone to insanity, vampirism, possession and Satan worship. But it's still fun to watch."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot burger bustard now he's going to look those up when we get home and be up all night! Stupid bastard!"

Feliciano pouted. "That's not nice Lovi! Oh Uno!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Later that night Feliciano was sitting alone in his room watching different horror movies on the laptop. Romulus had just left an hour ago so Feliciano and Lovino were home alone. Feliciano was in the middle of watching Sisters. He couldn't help but giggle at the badly done death scenes. 1970's horror movies had a lot to answer for.

After watching a man getting stabbed to death in a really boring and drawn out manner Feliciano turned off the laptop and walked down to the kitchen. Lovino was just cutting up the pizza. He looked up briefly at his brother and frowned. "Why the hell did you take the laptop? I have to use it to you retard!"

Feliciano smiled and nodded. "Sorry fratello. I was just... doing some research... for that assignment we have."

"The history one?" Asked Lovino. "Fuck. I forgot all about it." He sighed and grabbed some plates. "Can I borrow some of your notes? I so need to get started."

Feliciano nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza. If there was one thing Lovino was good at it was making pizza. "Ve fratello are you going anywhere tonight?"

Lovino frowned. "No. Why? Is that potato bastard coming over?"

Feliciano shook his head. "No. Just wondering if you were doing anything with Antonio tonight?"

Lovino put the plates on the table and looked away. "He... that stupid tomato bastard's out with potato bastard number two and the wine bastard. Like I care."

Feliciano nodded. "Oh... okay..." He knew Lovino wasn't being honest with himself suddenly he got an idea. He finally figured out how he would figure everything out. But for his plan to be put into action he would have to wait until later that night when Lovino was asleep.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano sat in his room looking nervously at the clock it was now one in the morning. He stood up and quickly walked out of his room. He quietly walked past Lovino's room and into his grandfathers. He walked over to the bed side table and opened up one of the drawers.

He pulled out some papers and stuff out of the way until it was completely empty. He then pulled up the bottom of the drawer to revile a secret compartment full of guns, bullets, wires, pepper spray, poison and Tasers. He quickly grabbed his weapon of choice and put everything back.

He crept back to Lovino's room and opened the door. Lovino was lying on his stomach facing the window. He bit his lip and frowned. '_Is this really what I want? Should I really be doing this?_' He shook his head. '_Yes. This is the only way I can be sure..._' He clutched his weapon tightly in his hand. He walked over to Lovino and pressed the Taser against his back.

Lovino's eyes shot open and he let out a strangled cry before he collapsed unable to move. Feliciano smiled and pulled his brother out of bed, down the stairs and outside. He propped Lovino against the wall as he quickly ran off to grab the wheelbarrow from the middle of the yard. He put Lovino in it and began to wheel him across the yard.

At the back of the yard was a willow tree. Its long leafy branches expertly covered the side of a small hill. He pushed back the branches to reveal an iron door. It led to the secret Vargas torture chamber. He pushed open the old doors and sighed. '_Who would have thought these doors were so heavy?_'

He paused to catch his breath before turning to Lovino and picked him up. He grunted under his weight but it didn't matter to him. He walked down the stone steps and into the first chamber. Chairs and torture equipment were everywhere. Feliciano frowned and walked into the next chamber. It was basically a huge holding room full of cells that had been dug out of the stone wall.

He opened up one of the cells and put Lovino inside. He locked the door and frowned. It was pretty cold down there and since neither he nor Lovino slept in anything Lovino would probably catch a cold or something. He would have to come back later.

He quickly got out of there and walked into the bathroom. He opened up a the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of brown hair dye. He smiled to himself and began to giggle. This was too perfect.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lovino slowly opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt like hell and he was freezing his ass off. He quickly looked around and frowned. He was sitting butt naked in a cold dug out cell in the Vargas family torture chamber. But there was a button up shirt next to him. He quickly put it on and frowned. The shirt was made from really thin material so it provided little warmth and it only just passed mid-thigh

"What the fuck?" He groaned.

"Ve I see you're awake now Lovi." Cooed Feliciano. Lovino turned and gasped. Feliciano was crouching down right at the front of the cell. He was dressed in Lovino's ripped skinny jeans and Green days shirt. His hair was also a darker shade of brown and his hair curl was on the wrong side. It was like looking in a mirror.

"What the fuck?" Growled Lovino. "Let me out of here right now Feli or I swear that I'll-"

"Do what?" Snapped Feliciano. "Tell grandpa? Like hell you can. You're locked up in this cell until I'm done. Everyone will think that you've been taken by the monster that lives out in the bushlands."

Lovino's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What? Why would you do that?"

Feliciano laughed. "I'm conducting a little experiment Lovi. I want to see if they really do love you. What will they say when they think Feliciano has disappeared? Will the talk about me none stop or will they be comforting and say that they will support Lovino?"

"Huh? What the fuck are you on about?" Asked Lovino.

Feliciano giggled. "Why fratello... When I said everyone will think that you've disappeared what I meant to say was they will all think I've disappeared. For my experiment to work everyone must think that I'm you and your me. Have fun being me for a while Lovi."

This time it was Lovino's turn to laugh. "No one is going to believe that you're me. You can't pull it off."

Feliciano scowled. "Shut the fuck up tomato bastard. What the fuck are you on about you potato munching, dog fucking asshole? What the fuck? You bastard!" Lovino looked at Feliciano in shock. Okay maybe people would mistake Feli for him.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano giggled as he spun around in a swivel chair in the kitchen. It was about seven in the morning and he had spent the last couple of hours making sure everything look like nothing had happened. It was the only way to make sure that everyone thought that something had happened. '_Almost time._' He thought. '_Almost time! Darn it I can't wait!_' He picked up the phone and called Antonio.

"**Hello? Antonio speaking? Is this you Gilbert?"**

Feliciano bit his lip in frustration. How dare Antonio think it was Gilbert. But he just clenched his teeth and took a few seconds to think about how Lovino would act. "God damn it! I'm not that stupid potato fucker!"

"**Oh Lovi! Why might you be calling this early in the morning? It's not like you to be up by now."**

Feliciano gulped. He should have called later. "Whatever. I got up early because I needed to piss okay? But this is fucking important. When I got up Feliciano wasn't in bed! I've been up for about an hour looking for him! Both inside and outside the house but he isn't here! Shit what if something's happened to him?"

"**Okay. Calm down Lovino. I'll get some people over to help look for him. You call the police. We shouldn't assume anything until we find him."**

Feliciano couldn't believe his ears. Antonio was getting all worked up about this and soon everyone else would be too. This was better than he could have hoped for. "Fine bastard... But this makes no sense! Why would he just disappear without a trace?"

"**For all we know he could be hanging out with Ludwig."**

Feliciano could feel a smile stretching across his face. "He would have left a note! He may be an idiot but he isn't that stupid! Where could that idiot be? It's the monster isn't it?"

"**What? Lovino you can't be serious!"**

"It was the fucking monster!" Cried Feliciano. "The monster lured him out into the bush and I'll never see him again! Feliciano is dead! He'll be ripped apart like Kiku or Matthew! He's fucking dead! Don't try and say he's not Antonio! Feliciano is fucking dead!"

"**Calm down Lovi! It'll be okay! Just call the police and I'll be over soon. See you in five minutes."**

Antonio hung up the phone and Feliciano began to giggle. This was brilliant. Better then brilliant. Soon his plan was going to begin the second stage of his plan. See who deserves to live and who deserves to die. "I can't wait." He laughed. "This is going to be fun!"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Hope you liked that. Please review!


	19. Welcome to weeping trees

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to weeping trees**

It was about ten past seven when Arthur had gotten to the Vargas house. Outside were police and pretty much everyone else. Lovino looked really distressed. "I don't fucking know why he would run away! He had no fucking reason to run! Everyone fucking loved that idiot! Fucking look for him already!"

Antonio sighed and held Lovino. "It's okay Lovi... We'll find him eventually... You know we will."

Lovino pushed Antonio away and stormed off back into the house. Arthur frowned and walked up to Antonio. "So what the hell is going on?"

Antonio turned to Arthur and frowned. "Feliciano is missing."

Arthur gasped. "What? Where is he? Was he kidnapped?"

Antonio shrugged. "If we're lucky he's kidnapped... if not..."

"What do you mean if we're lucky?" Asked Arthur. "It's bloody unlucky to get kidnapped!"

"Well when considering what the alternative is... Being kidnapped would be paradise." Muttered Antonio. "At least there would be some chance of being able to bury something... Instead of attending an empty coffin funeral like so many times before..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Arthur.

Antonio chuckled darkly. "Have you ever been to the local cemetery? There are more coffins then bodies buried there."

Before Arthur could say anything Francis appeared next to Antonio. "Hey Antonio where's Lovino? I wish to offer my condolences. It's always terrible when a younger sibling dies... Monika..."

"He isn't dead." Said Arthur. "He's just missing!"

Francis chuckled and patted Arthur on the shoulder. "That's so cute! You think Feliciano's still alive. Arthur in this town if someone is '_missing_' that's just code for dead."

Arthur frowned. "Wait what are-"

"Dude!" Called Alfred. "Get over here! We're joining the search party!"

Antonio nodded. "I'll get Lovino..." As he walked into the house Arthur frowned. Were both murders and disappearances common here?

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

They split up into two groups; Arthur, Lovino, Gilbert and Antonio were one group and Matthew, Francis, Alfred and Ludwig were another group. They were walking through the bushlands looking for anything and everything that could help.

"Where the fuck is he?" Hissed Lovino. "Why haven't we found anything yet?"

Arthur sighed. "Lovino... We've only been looking for an hour. I know you are worried but we will find him."

Lovino's lips twitched slightly into a small smile. "Thanks bastard..."

"But what exactly are we searching for?" Asked Gilbert.

Lovino glared at Gilbert with pure hate. "What did you say?"

Gilbert sighed. "Look Lovino. I'll miss Feliciano as much as the next guy but what can we do? There won't be any tracks or any evidence... there never is. How can looking for Feliciano now be any different from when we were looking for Monika then?" Arthur frowned. What on earth was he talking about?

"Don't say that!" Snapped Lovino.

Gilbert sighed and looked up at the sky. "We're never going to see Feliciano again are we? Like all those children who came before him... Vanished without a trace..."

Lovino growled grabbed the front of Gilbert shirt. "SHUT UP! SO WE SHOULD JUST STOP LOOKING? IS THAT IT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM? IS THAT IT?"

"You know that's not what I meant." Said Gilbert.

"Hey stop it!" Said Antonio. "You two shouldn't be fighting! Just stop it!"

"HE DOESN'T CARE AT ALL ABOUT FELICIANO!" Screamed Lovino.

"Lovino." Said Gilbert. "You know Feliciano would never walk into the bush of his own free will, not even if he was sleepwalking. If it wasn't Feliciano it could have been you! To just vanish without warning, without reason. To leave everyone else behind... wondering if your very existence was just a dream... That what we saw and what it seemed was but a dream... A dream within a dream."

Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with those idiots so he walked a little further ahead. He walked into a small clearing. The trees stretched up high into the air creating a kind of dome. It was beautiful just like a cathedral. Suddenly something warm hit his face. He frowned and rubbed some of it off. It was warm, sticky and red.

Arthur's blood ran cold. "COME QUICK!" Cried Arthur. "THERE'S BLOOD ON THE TREES!"

Suddenly Antonio, Gilbert and Lovino ran to him. They looked up at the trees and frowned.

"Arthur... this isn't blood." Sighed Gilbert. "Its tannin or the lifeblood of the tree."

"What?" Asked Arthur. "But it looks so much like blood..."

"Yeah..." Said Antonio. "That's why they call this eucalyptus _weeping trees.' _They say that they are actually the lost souls of those who have vanished in the bush turned into trees. Others think that the trees grow where people have died or were murdered."

Lovino looked down as tears fell down his face. "'_Lost souls_' huh? How appropriate... When I heard Arthur yell that he found blood I thought... Fuck. Real blood wouldn't have been that bad. It... it could have given me some kind of fucking closure God damn it!"

"So this is it huh?" Asked Antonio. "I heard them say that the police are going look for one more week then they are going to call off the search... and then this town and these bushlands will hold their secrets forever..."

"Just what the hell is supposed to be out here?" Asked Arthur. "How the hell can you be so damn sure that Feliciano is gone?"

Lovino shook his head. "You still don't know? You're fucking stupid."

"Hey it's not my fault that no one tells me anything!" Snapped Arthur. "You all just tell me not to worry or to just forget about it!"

Gilbert chuckled darkly. "There are lots of things out here... There's dingos for starters... snakes... bunyips...mermaids... spirits... all kinds of things out here..." He sat down on a rock and rested his chin against his knee. "People used to say that this town belonged to the night spirits because all the murders and disappearances happened at night. Apparently no Aboriginal that had ancestors that lived near here will come here because this place is haunted."

Arthur frowned. "What? What is this place haunted by?"

"Fucking night spirits." Growled Lovino. "When it's dark the whole town belongs to those fuckers. Some people think that night spirits are the reason that children keep turning up dead."

"Not just any people." Muttered Antonio. "The children from the three grate families usually end up murdered. Any other child ends up disappearing."

Arthur nodded. "But those are just stupid children's stories. Night spirits don't exist. That's just nonsense."

Lovino clenched his fists. "Fuck you Arthur. I can see why no one told you about all this shit before. We knew you wouldn't believe us. Fuck you!" Lovino turned and ran. Antonio and Gilbert quickly ran after the Italian and grabbed his arms. "LET ME GO! I FUCKING HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Later that day Arthur decided to visit the local cemetery. It was quite unnerving walking through the rusted, partially broken fence to get to the weathered, worn out tomb stones. He walked over to some of them and began to read. He frowned. It was an empty grave of a Norwegian boy who disappeared seven years ago. He looked at another grave. It was the empty grave of a Danish boy. Over fifty graves were like that.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "This can't be real... How can there be so many empty graves?" As he walked further to the back of the cemetery he heard singing.

_Let's watch it burn  
>Let's watch it burn<br>Let's watch this city burn the world_

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylines on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn the world<br>_

As Arthur turned a corner he happened to see some mausoleums. Briefly distracted by them he took some time to view them. He recognised the Kiku family mausoleum so he assumed that the other two belonged to the Vargas and the Beilschmidt's. They must have been living in Fever Lake for a long time to have these here.

_My body doused in ash with two empty cans of gas  
>The only evidence they have is a police sketch of my mask<br>And it's hard at times to ask if you could save my heart for last  
>And it's hard to face the facts when the darkness fades to black<em>

_It's not just make believe, when they make me take a seat  
>And they put amphetamines in the air and make me breathe<br>So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings  
>And villains who pillage, they're killin' by the millions<em>

_And billions of people die for a lost cause  
>So now I pray to my nation destroyed under God<br>It's the end of the world  
>All my battles have been won but the war has just begun<br>_

He turned away from the mausoleums and went back to looking for who was singing. He was getting closer.

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylines on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn the world<em>

_The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me?  
>Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin' skyline crashes<br>They catch us with the matches and ignite the flame  
>And all the hopes of a youth deemed fuckin' insane<em>

_They say take the pill, in God we trust, go and kill  
>God loves us as in life, as in death, breathing till there is no breath<br>I will not die in the night but in the light of the sun  
>With the ashes of this world in my lungs<br>_

Arthur continued to walk until he saw a mess of blond hair sticking up from behind a tomb stone.

_But who am I to say let's all just run away  
>Grab your saints and pray and we'll burn this world today<br>It's the end of the world  
>As in Heaven, as in Earth, we've been dead since our birth<em>

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylines on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn the world<em>

_Let's watch it burn  
>Let's watch it burn<br>_

Arthur walked crouched down and peeked behind a tomb stone. He frowned. Matthew was sitting with his back against a tombstone with his eyes closed. He and a small smile plastered to his face and his polar bear in his lap.

_The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?  
>The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?<br>The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?  
>The city looks so pretty, do you wanna burn it with me?<em>

_We'll use the trees as torches, do you wanna burn it with me?  
>We'll flood the streets with corpses, do you wanna burn it with me?<br>We'll watch the city fuckin' bleed, do you wanna burn it with me?  
>And bring the world to its knees, do you wanna burn it with me?<em>

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylines on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn<em>

_Let's watch this city burn  
>From the skylines on top of the world<br>Till there's nothing left of her  
>Let's watch this city burn the world<em>

_Let's watch it burn  
>Let's watch it burn<br>Let's watch this city burn the world_

When he was done singing he opened his eyes. They seemed duller than usual. He sighed and buried his face in his polar bears fur. Arthur frowned and walked over to him. "What the bloody hell were you singing?"

Matthew looked up at him and smiled. "Hi there Arthur... I was just singing City by Hollywood Undead. It's a good song. What are you doing in a place like this?"

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. "I came here because Antonio said something weird and I wanted to check it out."

Matthew tilted his head. "This wouldn't be about the empty graves would it? There are lots of them here you know. Whenever the monster is hungry it will reach out and feed on those with weak minds... People prone to insanity, possession and so on..." He began to giggle. "Once it has you it will only let you go when it wants to!"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Asked Arthur.

Matthew looked up at him with mad eyes and smirked. "They already told you Arthur! They already told you! But you didn't listen! You never do! Why don't you listen! There's something out there but you don't care!"

"Shut up!" Snapped Arthur. "What are you doing here? Besides singing some creepy song about burning everything!"

Matthew giggled and stood up. "My friends are here. See everyone in this place is my friend... Well the children anyway... I'm not allowed to make friends with the adults... They never stay around long enough to become my friends anyway."

Arthur nodded. "Okay then... I really need to stop talking to crazy people..."

Matthew chuckled. "Okay Arthur. But I really need to ask you something important."

Arthur frowned. "What?"

"Do you want to burn it with me Arthur?" Asked Matthew innocently. "Use the trees as tortures? Fill the streets with corpses? Till the skies bleed ashes and the skyline fucking crashes? Come on Arthur... Let' watch it burn. Let's watch the whole town burn to the ground... I'd like that and so would my friends."

Arthur frowned and shook his head. "You have a screw lose you know that right?"

Matthew nodded and giggled. "Yep. I know but I don't care! Not like sanity matters much here anyway! This place is filled with psychos! Haven't you noticed? Francis killed Roderich and Elizaveta! Then he tried to blow up the school!"

Arthur's eyes went wide. "How did you know about Elizaveta and Roderich?"

Matthew stopped smiling and pulled a face as if in deep thought. He looked back at Arthur and stood up. He had a freaky smile across his face. "Oops! I shouldn't have said that! Let's keep it a secret between us okay Arthur? I don't need Francis or Gilbert to get mad at me! I kind of like my head attached to my neck."

Arthur took a step back. "Francis wouldn't do that and Gilbert wouldn't kill someone."

Matthew chuckled and grabbed Arthur's arm. His eyes seemed dark and deadly. "You have no idea." He growled. "You have no idea what any of us are capable of Arthur. Francis is a murderer and Gilbert's hands aren't clean either. Neither are Feliciano's or Lovino's. Everyone in this town has something to hide."

Arthur tried to pull his arm out of Matthew's grip but he was too strong. "Bloody hell! Let me go!"

"We all have something to hide! Remember you're a murderer too! You killed your father in cold blood! No one here is free from this... this unforgivable sin. We are all cursed! Everyone here is condemned to death!"

Arthur quickly swept his foot under Matthew's leg knocking him to the ground. But Matthew held on tight and pulled Arthur down with him. After some struggling Matthew was sitting on top of Arthur. He was holding Arthur's arms out to the side and giggled. Arthur was not amused. "GET OFF ME YOU WANKA!"

Matthew smirked. "Why don't you believe us?"

"Huh?"

"We told you what was out there." He whispered. "But you don't believe us because you can't see them... Why can't you see them?"

"See what?" Growled Arthur.

"The night spirits." Said Matthew. "We told you that they were here but you don't believe us. You say that they are childish and not real. But you can't see the wind yet people say it's real. You can't see cells or atoms with just your eye but people know they are real. What do you believe in? Do you believe in fairies and unicorns?"

"Of course I do!" Snapped Arthur. "They used to talk to me all the time back in England! But there's nothing like that here!"

Matthew smiled. "You're right. There isn't anything like that here. We don't believe in those kinds of things. But when we talk about night spirits you just shrug it off and say that it's not real. How is that possible? Why can't night spirits be real?"

"BECAUSE THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS NIGHT SPIRITS!" Screamed Arthur. "NIGHT SPIRITS ARE NOT REAL! STOP SAYING THAT THEY ARE!"

Matthew giggled. "You really are stupid. You realize that you've just made them mad. Now whatever happens to Feliciano will be your fault. If he turns up dead it will be because you made the spirits mad."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "So the night spirits can hear us in the day time too?"

Matthew nodded. "They aren't strong during the day so they keep to caves, shadows and watery places. But they do wander the bushlands during the day listening to what we have to say. They are just stronger at night and dark places. They heard you Arthur. They heard you and now they are angry."

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?" Screamed Arthur.

Suddenly Matthew got up and walked away. "I have to go." He muttered. "I have stuff I have to do... If Feliciano dies it's your fault... All your fault Arthur... All your fault..."

Arthur quickly got up and dusted himself off. "Fucking crazy... This place is fucking crazy..."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Interesting huh? Everyone thought that Feliciano was Lovino! Please review!


	20. Welcome to monster PART 4

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... time to get back the freakiness... I OWN NOTHNG!

**Welcome to monster PART 4**

By around six in the afternoon Feliciano had gotten home. As soon as he shut the door he burst into laughter. "That was too easy!" He cried. "They all fell for it! How stupid can you get? HA!" Once he got over his small laughing fit he walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water. "Sure is hard work looking for someone who isn't out there."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He frowned and answered the door. He was immediately embraced in a hug. He pushed away and gasped. It was his grandpa. Before Feliciano could say anything he walked into the house. "As soon as I heard that Feliciano was gone I dropped everything and came back."

Feliciano nodded. "I see... I guess I'll make dinner..."

Romulus nodded and walked into the lounge room. Feliciano frowned and walked into the kitchen. '_Damn... What the hell? I didn't expect him to be back until tomorrow! Fuck!_' He could feel rage building up inside him. '_Damn... I need to control my temper... It's okay... really..._'

Once he had boiled the pasta and made the sauce he dished it out and took some to Romulus. Romulus nodded and took the pasta from Feliciano. "Did you check everywhere?" He asked.

"Yes old man." Said Feliciano. "I even checked the old torture chamber just to be sure but he wasn't there... The only explanation is that he was taken by the monster out there."

Romulus shook his head. "No. Feliciano wouldn't have been taken. I know it."

Feliciano's eyes went wide. '_How could he be so sure? Does he know about what's out there? Does he know where all the missing children are?_'

"I wouldn't allow Feliciano to be taken." Said Romulus. "Feliciano is so talented and... I really care for him! I care about him more than anything in the world."

Feliciano saw red. "I see..." He hissed. "You love Feliciano more. He's better at painting. Better at cooking. Better at everything. You love him more than Lovino. We are both your grandsons what is wrong with you? ANSWER ME!" He screamed as he lunged forward and slammed the Taser in to Romulus's side. He gasped and fell to the floor.

A twisted smirk stretched across his face and he chuckled. He stepped over his body and walked out to the backyard to get the wheel barrow. After struggling for a bit he managed to get the older man in the wheelbarrow and into the torture chamber.

After more difficulty he managed to chain Romulus to a large wooden crucifix. He pulled on a leaver and the crucifix was raised up so it was standing. Feliciano giggled and walked back to the garden to pick some tomatoes before heading down to the holding room to see Lovino.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

"Hey Lovi are you awake?" Cooed Feliciano as he opened Lovino's cell. Lovino was curled up in a ball near the back of the cell. He was shivering slightly. Feliciano couldn't tell if it was from the cold or from fear. He crouched down next to Lovino and stroked his hair. "Lovi... Lovi wake up. I have some food for you." He could see Lovino tense up and his breathing became shallow. Feliciano frowned. "I know you're awake. Don't pretend you're not."

Lovino opened one eye and glanced at Feliciano. "I don't fucking care if you have any food. I'm not hungry." He hissed.

"But I don't want you to starve." Whined Feliciano. "I love you Lovi!"

"LIKE FUCK YOU DO!" Screamed Lovino. He sat up and pushed Feliciano away. "YOU TASER ME! LOCK ME AWAY! AND STEAL MY FUCKING IDENTITY! THEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME? THAT'S FUCKING RICH!"

Feliciano growled and bitch slapped Lovino. He slapped his so hard that he began to bleed. They both sat there in stunned silence. Lovino because he was shocked and Feliciano because he couldn't believe he had done that.

He reached forward and stroked Lovino's hair. "Ve... I'm sorry Lovi." He said. "But I'll make it up to you... I promise." Feliciano leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lovino's. Lovino's eyes went wide and he pushed Feliciano away.

"What the hell?" He hissed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Feliciano growled and grabbed Lovino's arms. "I'm trying to show you I'm sorry... And... And I care about you. I love you Lovino." He kissed Lovino again but harder and hungrier. Lovino tried to push Feliciano away but that just made the younger more determined. He pressed Lovino against the rough rock wall of the cell and began to nip and bite the elder's lips demanding entrance.

Lovino kept his lips firmly shut and shook his head. Feliciano growled in annoyance and bit down as hard as he could on Lovino's lip, drawing blood. Lovino gasped in pain giving Feliciano the chance to slip in his tongue. Feliciano moaned slightly, Lovino tasted like tomatoes.

Regrettably they had to pull away for air. They were both panting heavily. "I fucking hate you." Hissed Lovino. "You got what you fucking wanted now fuck off."

Feliciano smirked and shook his head. "Hey fratello..." He panted. "Are you a virgin?"

Lovino's eyes widened and he began to thrash about, try desperately to get out of Feliciano's grip. "FUCK YOU FELICIANO! YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKER!"

Feliciano giggled. "Wow. I guess you are. I'm surprised, I would have thought Antonio would have taken you by now..."

Lovino blushed and looked away. "... Fuck you Feliciano. I fucking hate you. I hate you so much."

Feliciano bit his lip and looked away. '_Ve... I guess I went too far... No... No I haven't... He's just confused now. I... I can show him I still love him right? And... And he's a virgin right? I can use that to my advantage._' Feliciano quickly latched his lips to Lovino's neck and began to bite and suck.

Lovino yelped out in pain and shock. "What the fuck? Feliciano stop!" He tried to push him away again but Feliciano just pushed Lovino to the ground and pinned his hands above his head with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. "NO! STOP YOU BASTARD!"

Feliciano chuckled darkly and looked into Lovino's eyes. "No. I'm going to show you that I do love you... This is the only way I can do it."

Lovino shook his head and tears began to fall from his eyes. "This isn't right damn it! You can't do this to me! I'm your brother!"

"I know." Whispered Feliciano. "That's why I'm doing it." He had finished unbuttoning Lovino's shirt leaving him completely naked. Feliciano licked his lips and let his hand lightly trail from Lovino's chest down to the base of his cock.

Lovino shook his head. "Please... Please don't do this." He whimpered.

Feliciano smiled softly and kissed Lovino began as he began to palm and squeeze his brother's member. Lovino tried to choke back a moan but failed horribly. Feliciano smirked into the kiss and pulled back. Lovino just looked so hot, all flushed and hard just from his touches.

He licked his lips and held up three fingers to his brothers lips. "Suck." He purred. Lovino shut his mouth and shook his head. "Suck or I'll fuck you dry." Hissed Feliciano. "Don't think I won't."

Lovino reluctantly opened his mouth slightly and Feliciano shoved his fingers inside. Feliciano moaned slightly as Lovino's tongue hesitantly licked his fingers. After a few moments Feliciano pulled them out and grinned. He quickly pushed the first finger inside his brother's entrance.

Lovino whimpered. "Please stop... I... I don't want this... Please..."

Feliciano shook his head. "But I want this..." He pushed in a second finger and began to scissor him. Lovino yelped and began to shake. Feliciano kissed him gently and whispered softly. "It's okay Lovi. You're doing really good. It'll be over soon. Just try to relax. It'll hurt more if you don't relax. I'll be gentle if you just relax a bit more. Please Lovi?" Lovino just shook his head.

Feliciano rolled his eyes and grabbed Lovino's curl. Lovino's eyes widened and he moaned loudly. He relaxed enough for Feliciano to slip in a third finger. After a few seconds Lovino cried out and arched his back. Feliciano grinned and pulled out his fingers. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard erection.

All the colour drained out of Lovino's face and he looked up at Feliciano with terrified eyes. "Please... You can't do this... You can't... I'm your brother... Your God damn brother!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes and lifted Lovino's legs over his shoulders. His erection prodding Lovino's entrance. "I know you're my brother. I thought we established that earlier... Just relax. It'll all be over soon." He slowly began to push himself in inch by inch.

Lovino's screams echoed through the torture chamber. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't want to believe it. This wasn't the Feliciano he knew... His Feliciano was kind, sweet and an air head. He wouldn't even think about hurting anyone. But there he was... stuck in the family's old unused torture chamber, being raped by his younger brother who had stolen his identity...

Feliciano gripped Lovino's hips slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Lovino screamed out in pain again. This was too much for him. He just wanted to pass out and die right then and there. "FUCKING STOP THIS!" He screamed. "IT HURTS!"

"Calm down and give me a second okay?" Snapped Feliciano. He pushed back in and Lovino moaned out in pleasure. Feliciano smirked. "See? Better now isn't it?" Lovino felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to vomit but he couldn't. Suddenly Feliciano grabbed Lovino's cock and began to stroke roughly.

Suddenly Lovino's back arched and he cried out louder than he had before staining their chests with cum. Feliciano groaned as Lovino's walls clamped down around him making him cum deep inside his brother. He collapsed on top of Lovino and sighed contently. '_Ve... I did it... does he now know that I love him? Does he? People that love each other do this right?_'

After about a minute he pulled out of Lovino and rolled off. He tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them back up. He smiled as he looked back at Lovino. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were cloudy. He leaned over and kissed Lovino gently on the lips. "Ve, I would stay longer but I have something I really need to do. You get some rest Lovi. There are some tomatoes near the front of the cell if you get hungry okay?"

Lovino said nothing. He just looked up at the roof of his cell wishing he was dead.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano sighed and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his grandpa to wake up. Slowly the man's eyes opened and Feliciano grinned. "Hello grandpa." He hissed.

Romulus shook his head and groaned. He tried to move his arms but it soon became apparent that he couldn't. He was chained to a giant wooden crucifix. He looked at Feliciano with confusion. "Lovino? What... what the hell? What are you doing? Where are we?"

Feliciano laughed. "Can't you tell? God you are stupid! We're in the old family torture chamber! My fratello is just out there in one of the holding cells."

Romulus's eyes went wide with shock. "You... you kidnapped Feliciano?" Suddenly he became enraged and began to pull against the restraints. "WHAT THE HELL? YOU KIDNAPPED YOUR OWN BROTHER? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHERE IS HE?"

Feliciano chuckled. "Do you want me to bring my fratello here? I can do that if you want."

Romulus nodded. "Do it. Bring him here."

Feliciano shrugged and walked out of the room. He soon came back with his brother; he looked under fed, his hair was messy, his face was tear stained, he was wearing a large button up shirt and there was blood rolling down his thighs. Feliciano set him down and chained his leg to the wall.

"Well... here he is." Said Feliciano. He sat down next to Lovino and stroked his hair.

Romulus gasped. "You raped him... You raped your own brother... YOU SICK FUCK LOVINO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Tears began to roll down Lovino's eyes and he made a choking sound. Feliciano sighed and rubbed Lovino's arm. "It's okay Lovi..." He cooed. "Grandpa just doesn't understand... I guess I did a better job of imitating you than I thought..."

Romulus's jaw dropped. Feliciano had kidnapped Romano and was posing as him. "Feli... how could you? He's your brother..."

"I know." Said Feliciano. "But he didn't think anyone loved him... I wanted to show him that I loved him... but I had to make everyone think I was gone to do it..." He slowly stood up and walked over to Romulus. "Now grandpa... do you love Lovino?"

Romulus nodded. "Yes... I love Lovino... Of course I do why-"

Feliciano slapped him. "Lire. You're just saying that now... Before when you thought I was Lovino you called me sick...You called Lovino sick... You hate Lovino..." He walked over to a metal try and picked up a knife. "You don't love him at all... and for that you must pay..."

Romulus shook his head. "NO! I DO LOVE LOVINO! JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU!"

"LIAR!" Screamed Feliciano. He brought the knife down deep into Romulus's arm. Romulus screamed in pain. Blood starts to pour out of his arm. The scream was so loud and sudden Both Feliciano and Lovino yelped out in surprise.

Lovino's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing Feliciano?" He cried. "Stop! That's grandpa!"

Feliciano glared at Lovino and growled. "I don't give a fuck." He pulled the knife out of Romulus's arm and stabbed him again. Over and over again he stabbed Romulus in the arm and he laughed at the pain written all over the old man's face. Soon Romulus's cried died down to give way to heavy breathing. Feliciano giggled as he licked some of the blood off the knife. "What's wrong? Lose all feeling in your arm? Then let's try the other one."

He drove the knife deep into Romulus's hand. A new scream ripped through his throat.

"STOP IT!" Screamed Lovino. "HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO ME BUT LEAVE GRANDPA ALONE!"

Feliciano laughed and pulled out the knife. "You're right Lovino. He didn't do anything at all... That's why he must suffer." Once again he stabbed Romulus in the arm but no scream escaped his lips this time. Feliciano pouted. "You aren't screaming anymore? What's wrong? Become numb to the pain again?"

"You're right..." Whispered Romulus.

"Ve?"

"You're right Feli... I didn't love Lovino as much as I loved you... You were better at painting... sculpture... cooking... all the things I believed were important."

Feliciano beamed. "Ve, I didn't expect you to realize your sins grandpa. I'm so proud of you!"

"But you know what Feliciano?" Romulus looked up and glared at Feliciano with pure hate in his eyes. "At least Lovino has respect for other people! Unlike you! I disown you! You are no grandson of mine! Lovino Vargas is my only grandson. You are just filth!" With that he spat in Feliciano's face.

Feliciano looked at Romulus with wide eyes. He hadn't expected that at all. He growled and gripped the knife tight in his hand. His whole body shook with rage. "You... you bastard... After everything... you just... You just disown me?"

He dug the knife deep into Romulus's stomach. He pulled it out and repeated to stab him, twisting the knife with every thrust. "FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU CAN JUST DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Romulus coughed up some blood and smirked. "Can you see your... yourself Feliciano? You can't... even call yourself Feliciano any... anymore can you? You are nothing but a monster... No monster is a relative of mine."

"DIE!" Screamed Feliciano as he slammed the knife right into Romulus's head killing him instantly. Feliciano pulled the knife out and took a deep breath. Blood was slowly flowing out of the wound, flowing over his now glassy brown eyes, the crimson liquid was pooling around the bottom of the crucifix. Romulus was dead.

Feliciano dropped the knife. The reality of what he had just done began to sink in. "Grandpa... I killed him... I killed grandpa..." Tears began to pour out of his eyes and he began to shake uncontrollably. "No... I couldn't have... I... I didn't mean to... I... I just..." Feliciano screamed and gripped his hair.

'_I... I'm a murderer... I'm a killer... I killed grandpa... How could I? Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! Unforgivable! I'm... I'm a... a monster... a monster..._' Slowly Feliciano calmed down and began to giggle. His giggling soon broke out into uncontrollable laughter. '_I... I guess I am... I mean I just raped Lovino and I just killed grandpa... I'm not Feliciano anymore am I? I'm just a monster... A monster wearing Feliciano's skin!_'

He sighed and smirked at Lovino. His eyes were full of terror. Feliciano giggled and walked back over to him. Lovino backed away and pressed himself against the wall. Feliciano knelt down next to him and stroked his hair in an attempt to sooth him. The blood from his hand streaked Lovino's hair. "Hey calm down Lovi... It's okay..."

Lovino was trembling uncontrollably and shaking his head. "You can't be my brother... you just can't... You're a monster... you have to be..."

Feliciano chuckled darkly, gripped Lovino's hair and tilted his head back. He roughly kissed him and pulled back. "I am your brother and don't you forget it."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat:** ... HE'S GONE CRAZY! Please review! ^_^


	21. Welcome to tomato paste

**Shinigami-cat: **What can be said about the last chapter? Hell I got no idea what I was thinking... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to tomato paste **

The next day Arthur was sitting on the brick wall outside the school. He was thinking about the things that had happened. Could night spirits really exist? It sounded ludicrous but it sounded so obvious. Arthur shook his head. "Damn it... If night spirits really existed I would have seen them. Or they would have at least made their presence known to me."

He shrugged and looked up at the sky. It was pretty much cloudless except for a few wisps in the air. It was oddly calming really. The sudden snap of a twig brought him out of his trance and made him fall off the wall with a thump. It wasn't that high but he was going to have a massive head ach. He groaned and sat up. Lovino was looking at him with a scowl. "You okay tea bastard?"

Arthur stood up and dusted himself off. His head was swimming. "Bloody hell, I can't see straight..." Lovino sighed, grabbed Arthur's arm and started to drag him back to his house. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Shut up tea bastard." Snapped Lovino. "You're fucking hurt. Feliciano would have... Feliciano would have helped you... Just shut up and let me help you okay?" Arthur was in no position to argue so he just let Lovino drag him back to his house.

By the time they got there Arthur was feeling a little better but his head was still pounding. Lovino opened the door and led him inside. Arthur looked down at the shoes by the door. There were three pairs. Two were about the same size so they were obviously Lovino's and Feliciano's but there were a pair of larger shoes. "Is your grandfather home?" Asked Arthur.

Lovino shook his head. "Bastard won't make it back until the end of the week." Hissed Lovino. "He leaves his shit everywhere so... Just don't touch anything. Just sit down and I'll get you something."

Arthur frowned and sat down on the couch. This was weird. But then again grief could make people do weird things. After all when his dad died he ended up learning how to do embroidery. So it was logical for Lovino to act nicer to people... but then again this was Fever Lake. There was probably something weird going on somewhere.

He had a quick look around the lounge room. There was a brief case on the coffee table and some keys too. Arthur frowned. They didn't seem like something someone would just leave lying around. It was just strange. Suddenly Lovino returned with a cup of water and some pain killers. "Just take this bastard."

Arthur nodded and took the pain killers. "So... How are you Lovino? Are you okay with sleeping in this house after what happened to Feliciano?"

Lovino shook his head. "Nope. It's not like I'm going to get taken anyway." He stood up and stretched. "Just lie down for a bit bastard." Lovino walked out the door and out into the garden.

Arthur frowned and stood up. He was still a bit thirsty so he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He walked over to the sink and gasped. Right in the bottom of the sink was a bloodied knife. '_What on earth? Why? What?_'

"What the fuck are you doing in my kitchen bastard?" Snapped Lovino. "I told you to lie down."

Arthur jumped and turned to see Lovino holding several tomatoes in his hands. He didn't look too happy. Arthur gulped. "I was just getting some water... Why is there a bloodied knife in your sink?"

Lovino frowned and walked over to the sink. He picked up the knife and smirked. "This knife you mean? This isn't blood idiot."

Arthur frowned. "Then what is it?"

"Tomato paste." Said Lovino. "The pizza cutter was blunt so I had to use a knife. Tomato paste dries like a bitch."

Arthur nodded. "Oh I see... I thought it was blood for a second."

Lovino laughed. "Seriously? It's just dried tomato paste. Now if you're feeling better you may as well fuck off."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

On his way back to his house Arthur chuckled to himself. '_I'm such a wanker. Of course it was tomato paste. What else could it have been?_'

He walked into the fish and chips shop to get an ice cream. After all it was a hot day. He walked in and up the back to where the ice cream was. Near there were some tables where people could sit and eat. Ludwig and Antonio were sitting at one such table talking about stuff. Stuff about Lovino and Feliciano.

"It's just weird." Said Ludwig. "I don't know why he would have just..."

"I know what you mean." Said Antonio. "Lovino's been acting really weird too. I thought he would have called me today or last night or something... But he's been avoiding me..."

"Maybe he's just talking to Romulus." Said Ludwig. "He did just come home last night."

Arthur frowned and walked over to them. "No he didn't. I was just over there and Mr Vargas wasn't there. It was just Lovino."

"You were at Lovino's house?" Asked Antonio.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Asked Ludwig. "Romulus stopped over at our house before he went home."

"Well Lovino said that he hadn't shown up yet." Said Arthur.

Ludwig frowned and looked at Antonio. "Don't you think that's strange?"

Antonio nodded. "Very... Hey Arthur did you notice anything weird when over to Lovino's... In fact why did you go there in the first place?"

Arthur sighed. "Well I fell off a brick wall and Lovino took me to his place to get some pain killers. Nothing seemed odd. The place was just messy and there was a knife covered in tomato paste. But that was it I guess... That and Lovino was acting nicer."

Antonio frowned. "Why would there be tomato paste on a knife?"

"He said he was cutting pizza with it." Said Arthur.

Antonio's jaw dropped. "What? But that thing's razor sharp! He was using yesterday when went over! He was pacing around the kitchen cutting up pizza because he was acting all spaced out about Feli disappearing."

Ludwig frowned. "There wasn't anything else was there?"

"A brief case and some shoes." Said Arthur. "They looked like they belonged to Mr Vargas but he wasn't there and Lovino said that he left things around the house anyway so..."

Ludwig shook his head. "Yes that place is very messy but even Romulus would put his brief case in his room..." Suddenly he looked at Antonio with worried eyes. "You don't think that Lovino did something to him?"

Antonio's eyes went wide and he gulped. "Why would he?"

"He has an inferiority complex." Said Ludwig. "It's possible that he's also the reason that Feliciano disappeared."

"But why would he?" Asked Antonio. "I know that he didn't like Feliciano that much but they are still brothers and-"

"Remember we are living in Fever Lake." Said Ludwig. "You know I'm probably right."

Antonio began to tear up and he buried his head into his arms. "Lovi..." He sobbed. "Lovi... Why Lovi? Why would you do that? Lovi..."

Arthur frowned. "Um... What's going on?"

Ludwig sighed and looked up at Arthur. "Lovino probably killed Feliciano and his grandfather. We had better convince him to turn himself into the police before he does something really stupid."

"Wait what?" Asked Arthur. "You can't be serious!"

Ludwig sighed. "I wish I wasn't... But I'm sure of it. I'll go alone if I have to."

Antonio shook his head. "No. I'll go with you. Lovi will listen to me."

"I'll go too." Said Arthur. "Safety in numbers." Ludwig nodded and the three of them headed off to Lovino's house.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

On the way a cop car pulled up next to them. The driver was detective Ziwingil. "Where might you boys be heading off to?" He asked.

"We are going to the Vargas house." Said Ludwig. "We believe that Lovino has killed his brother and grandfather."

The detective frowned. "You think he killed his brother and Romulus? Do you have any evidence?"

"Detective." Said Arthur. "This is Fever Lake. I might not have been living here long but it's my understanding that you only search for a missing person for a week and when someone is murdered the case dries up quickly due to lack of evidence. Is it really that ludicrous to say that Lovino killed them?"

The detective frowned. "Well you boys may as well hop in. I was just heading over to see if Romulus was back anyway so I could question him." The boys quickly jumped into the car and sat in silence as detective Ziwingil drove them to the Vargas house.

"Detective..." Said Antonio. "When we get there can you stay in the car?"

"What?" Snapped the detective. "If I just let you boys go in there you could die!"

"Please?" Begged Antonio. "We'll have a better chance of convincing Lovino to give up if it's just us! We'll signal you if there's any danger!"

"Antonio's right." Said Arthur. "He'll fell less intimidated if it's just us and therefore less likely to attack if it's just us."

"Fine." Growled the detective. "But any sign of danger you get me in there immediately."

"Agreed." Said Ludwig. They pulled up in front of the Vargas house and got out leaving the detective in the car. Arthur wasn't sure why Antonio and Ludwig were so convinced that Lovino had killed Feliciano and Romulus but he knew better than to question things here. It was all too insane.

'Okay then." Said Antonio. "Here it goes..." He walked up to the door and knocked.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Short chapter is short. Please review!


	22. Welcome to monster PART 5

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to monster PART 5**

Feliciano was happily sitting in the kitchen eating a tomato. He mentally congratulated himself for being such a quick thinker about the bloodied knife. But he was pulled out of his happy thoughts by a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. '_Probably more police. Coming by to asking me stupid questions._'

He opened the door and was surprised to see Arthur, Antonio and Ludwig at his door. "What the fuck do you three want?"

"Can we come it and talk?" Asked Antonio. "It won't take long."

Feliciano shrugged and let them in. They walked into the dining room and sat down. He wasn't sure why they were here but it didn't matter to him. "So why the fuck are you here?"

Antonio was the first to speak. "Lovi... We have reason to believe that you killed Feliciano Vargas and Romulus Vargas."

Feliciano's jaw dropped. "That's fucking ridiculous!" He snapped. "Why would I do that?"

"You have an inferiority complex." Said Ludwig. "Ever since we were in kindergarten you've been jealous of how people treat Feliciano and not you. Your resentment started at home where Romulus would lavish affection on Feliciano and not you. You became bitter to him and everyone because you feared that they would find you inferior to Feliciano. So you killed him and made it look like he disappeared."

Arthur nodded. "You called Antonio and told him that Feliciano had disappeared when in reality you killed him and hid his body. Last night Romulus Vargas did come back to Fever Lake. Everyone in the Beilschmidt house last night can clarify that. You killed him by stabbing him to death with the knife you claimed had tomato paste on it."

"You never use a knife to cut pizza Lovi." Said Antonio. The only logical conclusion is that you stabbed him to death and were going to clean it up later but for some reason you brought Arthur back to your house instead... Were you planning to kill him too but changed your mind at the last minute?"

When they were done talking Feliciano looked at them with wide eyes. '_How? How did they do that...?_' He began to giggle. '_It's unbelievable! I thought I did a better job than that!_' He threw his head back and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Lovi..." Said Antonio mournfully. "You did it didn't you?"

Feliciano began to pull at his hair while laughing. "Seriously? It hasn't even been a day and you three figure it out? What are the fucking odds? I didn't even get to enjoy one fucking day of freedom! Have you three been watching Criminal Minds or CSI?"

"Why did you do it?" Asked Arthur. "We want to hear it from you."

Feliciano sighed and stood up. He walked over to the door to the back yard and grinned. "Well I guess it's just like you say it is... Well that and I've felt it for a while. This feeling of anger and pure rage clawing away at my soul threatening to over flow. But I never wanted to hurt fratello... Truth be told I like the little idiot."

"Turn yourself in." Said Ludwig. "There is a police car outside. If we go with you they won't hurt you."

Feliciano frowned but nodded. He would have to end everything sooner than expected. "Okay." He said. "I'll do it. But before I turn myself in I want to ask you to humour me one more time... Just for old time's sake." He turned back to them and pouted. "I... I want to go for a walk with the tomato bastard in the garden one more time before I go to jail for life."

Arthur and Ludwig looked at Antonio. He was smiling. "Okay Lovi.

Ludwig grabbed his arm. "Are you sure this is a god idea?"

"Don't worry amigo." Said Antonio. "We're just going to walk outside for a bit and walk back. If it takes too long just get the detective." He shrugged out of Ludwig's grip and walked over to Feliciano. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and walked out into the garden.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

As they walked Feliciano leaned into Antonio's arm. "You know I've done some very bad things." He muttered. "Such horrible fucking things."

Antonio nodded. "I know Lovi. It's okay."

Feliciano frowned. "Okay? I killed grandpa. I'm a murderer!"

"That's okay Lovino." Said Antonio. "I know you did terrible things but I still love you. Even if you did kill your grandfather and brother."

"I never said I killed my fratello." Said Feliciano.

Antonio's eyes went wide. "Feliciano's still alive? Why? But how?"

Feliciano pulled his hand out of Antonio's grip and looked dead into his eyes. "I can show you my sins." He said. "I can show you everything... That is if you're up for it. But I warn you some of it is pretty gruesome."

"Go ahead." Said Antonio. "Nothing will make me change my mind about you. I still love you." He reached out and ruffled Feliciano's hair.

Feliciano blushed. '_Why would he do that? That's so weird._' He shook his head and led him to the secret entrance of the Vargas torture chamber.

Feliciano opened the doors and brought Antonio down the cold stone steps to the first part of the chamber. There were chairs and torture equipment everywhere. Antonio gasped. Feliciano sighed. "In the old days people from the three grate families would watch all those who didn't agree with them get tortured to death. It was a sick source of entertainment."

Antonio nodded and looked over at a large wooden crucifix with chains hanging off it. It was also covered in blood. "Lovi... Who?"

"Grandpa." Said Feliciano bluntly. "I'd rather not talk about it. It was quite gruesome." He walked across the room and opened up the doors that led to a huge holding room. It was full of cells that were carved out of the wall. They could see something shift in one of the cells.

Antonio ran over to it and crouched down in front of it. "Feliciano?"

"Antonio?" Whimpered a voice. Slowly Lovino crawled to the front of the cage. His eyes were wide and full of disbelief yet he was smiling. "Antonio! Thank God! Antonio!"

Antonio beamed. "Hey it's okay Feli. We'll get you out of here. Everything's going to be okay."

Suddenly Feliciano walked up behind Antonio with a twisted smile on his face. Lovino screamed and quickly ran to the back wall. He curled up into a ball. "NOOOOO! JUST KILL ME ALREADY! IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH THAN JUST DO IT! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! JUST KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!"

"Huh? Feliciano it's okay!" Said Antonio. "I'll get you out of here!"

Feliciano giggled. "Well you said it. He doesn't love you. So I guess you're just going to have to listen to him scream as I torture him to death."

Antonio turned and gasped. Feliciano had a Taser in one hand. He quickly jabbed Antonio in the back and watched him spasm and fall to the floor. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Screamed Lovino. "YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

Feliciano giggled and grabbed Antonio by the ankles. "He's not dead Lovi... At least not yet..." He began to drag Antonio back to the first chamber.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano tied Antonio down to a table with special straps to spread out the fingers so that you could see all the joint in the hand. Once that was done Feliciano walked over to a metal tray and counted the number of nails he had. If he didn't have enough things could get very messy. Once he had counted he picked up a knife and sat in one of the chair and waited for Antonio to wake up.

It didn't take long. As soon as Antonio saw Feliciano he let out a gasp and his eyes were wide with fear mixed with anger. Feliciano just chuckled and spun the knife around in his hands. "I know who you are." Said Antonio. Feliciano froze and looked down at Antonio with wide eyes. Had he figured out he was actually Feliciano? "You're a monster."

Feliciano blinked as he tried to comprehend what Antonio just said. A twisted smirk stretched over his face. He threw his head back and began to laugh. "A monster? HA! I guess you caught me!"

"GIVE ME BACK LOVINO!" Screamed Antonio. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! LOVINO! FIGHT IT LOVINO! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!"

Feliciano slowly came down from his laughing fit and leaned over Antonio. "Okay Antonio. You got it I'm a monster. I've been possessing this body for a pretty long time... He just drew me out and I couldn't help but take over."

Antonio glared daggers at Feliciano. "Then what are you going to do to me?"

Feliciano ran his tongue across his teeth and smirked. "I'm going to kill you." He moved away from Antonio and walked over to a small metal tray. He put down the knife and picked up a hammer and a box of nails. He turned back to Antonio and grinned. The look of terror in his eyes was just too much. "You know Antonio... none of this would have happened if you had just given that stupid horse to Lovino, none of this would have happened."

Antonio frowned and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Horse?" Suddenly his eyes bulged out of his head and he gasped. "The horse! Oh God!"

Feliciano giggled and walked back over to Antonio. He pressed the hammer against Antonio's chin. "That's right? Do you remember now? You gave it to Matthew instead of Lovino. Do you know how upset he was? As soon as he was alone he bawled his eyes out. He's convinced that no one loves him at all. It was at that moment when his sweet tears fell from his eyes that the monster woke up and consumed this body."

Antonio shook his head and began to cry. "That's not true! I love him! I love Lovino!"

Feliciano rolled his eyes. "Like hell you do. That second rate excuse for a grandfather said the same kind of thing right before I killed him."

Antonio bit his lip and looked up at Feliciano. "Fine..." He said. "Lovino, if killing me will satisfy the monster inside than go ahead and kill me. I just want you to promise me two things you monster."

Feliciano lowered the hammer and frowned. "Okay... What do you want?"

Antonio glared at Feliciano with determined eyes. "I want you to let Feliciano go and leave Lovino's body forever."

Feliciano's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it. I'm about to kill you and you don't even ask me to spare your life?"

Antonio smirked. "Okay please don't kill me."

Feliciano grabbed Antonio's chin and growled. "Hey, don't get greedy. I'll grant you the first two only... besides I'm a monster so the chance I'll even keep the first two is pretty slim."

Antonio sighed. "Worth a try..." Feliciano pressed the tip of a nail against one of the joints in Antonio's hand and raised the hammer. His torture was going to be long and painful. Antonio closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Feliciano tried to bring down his arm but he just couldn't. He tried to, but his arm just didn't want to fall. "Why?" He muttered. "Why can't I do this? It was so easy to kill grandpa but I just can't..." Feliciano dropped the nail and hammer.

Antonio looked up at him in shock. "What?"

Feliciano ran his hand through his hair and sat next to Antonio. "I guess I liked you just as much as Lovino did... I can't kill you..." Suddenly the sound of people pounding on the large iron doors made Feliciano frown. "I guess Arthur and Ludwig got tired of waiting and called the police..." He leaned over Antonio and kissed him on the lips. "I'm sorry I defiled Lovino's body."

"It doesn't matter." Said Antonio. "Lovino is stronger than you. And I will always love him no matter what has happened." A single tear fell from Feliciano's eye. Yes. Antonio truly loved Lovino.

But he was in too deep. He couldn't just let everything end now. He still had to escape. Feliciano stood up and rubbed his eyes. "Antonio... If you ever see me again after today don't approach me. The only thing that will be alive in me by than is the monster that's consuming me."

Antonio's eyes went wide. "You... You're running away? No Lovino! Don't go! I can help you!"

Feliciano shook his head and smiled. He couldn't believe that Antonio still thought he was Lovino. "No... No you can't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Taser. He walked over to Antonio and contemplated where to jab him.

Antonio shook his head and began to pull on his restraints. "NO! LOVINO! YOU CAN'T! I CAN HELP YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

Feliciano shook his head. "You don't love me... You love Lovino... I'm just a monster." He pressed the Taser against Antonio's neck and watched his body convulse and shake. Antonio wasn't dead. Just knocked out. He put the Taser away and frowned. "Now I have to escape..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Lovino was trembling uncontrollably. His eyes were bugging out of his head and tears stained his face. Feliciano rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Lovino. Antonio isn't dead. He's just stunned. The police are here too."

Lovino began to cry. "Thank you Feli... Thank you..."

Feliciano rolled his eyes and walked over to Lovino. "Hey I still need to escape. Take off your shirt now. We're switching places." Feliciano took off his shirt and held it out to Lovino. "Take it and be quick about it." Lovino trembled and quickly took off his shirt before giving it to Feliciano.

When they had changed clothes Feliciano led Lovino over to another cell. He opened it up and pushed Lovino inside. They walked to the back of the cell where there was a large pit. Feliciano had dumped Romulus's body down there when he was done with him. It was supposedly a bottomless pit. They stood at the edge and looked down into the black abyss. "Why... Why are we here?" Shivered Lovino.

Feliciano smirked. "They say that the Vargas family has been disposing the bodies of people that had betrayed the three grate families down there for years... No one knows where it goes or what's down there... Wouldn't you like to find out fratello?"

Lovino's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Feli... please don't do this... I'll... I'll say anything you want me to! I'll tell the police anything that you want me to! Just please... I... I don't want to die damn it!"

Feliciano chuckled darkly and glared at Lovino. "Are they down there? All the missing children? Are they down there? Were they getting too close to the truth so grandpa had to kill them?"

Lovino shook his head. "Grandpa didn't know anything about this Feliciano! You know that! Why don't you believe me? Are you really a monster? Why do you even care?"

Feliciano grabbed Lovino's arm and growled. "I don't know but I know our family is responsible for the murders one way or another. I'm just making sure that no one else dies because of selfish adult reasons... Say hi to Monika for me." Feliciano pressed the Taser into Lovino's side paralysing him instantly.

Feliciano let go of his arm and he watched Lovino sway and fall... down, down, down headfirst into the pit. A sickening crunch and a splat could be heard as Lovino hit the ground. Feliciano smirked and threw the Taser down into the hole. He took a deep breath and collapsed... just as the police broke through the door...

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Sad death is sad... PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Welcome to monster PART 6

**Shinigami-cat: **Here's a very scary X-mas present for you all... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to monster PART 6**

When Feliciano opened his eyes again he was in a hospital room. It was nice to know he didn't accidently fall into the pit. He glanced around the room and was surprised to see that Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, Matthew and Alfred were there. "Ve? What are you all doing here? Where's fratello?"

Francis suddenly lunged at Feliciano and pulled him into a hug. "Oh God! We thought you disappeared!"

Feliciano hugged back and smiled. "Ve... But where's Antonio and fratello?"

"Antonio's over here." Said Gilbert. He pointed to the person in the bed he was sitting next to. "He still hasn't woken up yet."

"But where's Lovino?" He asked again. He already knew the answer but thought it would be fun to watch them squirm and try to explain it delicately to him.

Ludwig held Feliciano's hand and squeezed. "Feli... Lovino's run away... The police haven't found him yet... Do you remember anything that happened?"

Feliciano furrowed his brows in confusion as he tried to think how he could play this. He could either say he lost his memory due to emotional trauma or he could just tell them an altered version of the truth. He decided to go with the second option.

Tears began to pour out of his eyes and he began to cry. "Oh God... He... Lovino..." He curled up into a ball and sobbed louder. "He stabbed grandpa to death and made me watch... and he... I can't even..."

"It's okay Feli." Said Arthur. "You don't have to tell us."

Feliciano shivered and looked at them with wide eyes. They all looked so understanding and loving and caring. It was perfect. There was no way they would ever think that he did any of that. He would have smirked if it wouldn't have given everything away. "But... but he... He touched me..." He whispered.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "What do you mean?" Whispered Arthur.

Feliciano let more crocodile tears slip out as he began to babble on about nonsense. "He just, and then he slapped me! Then he kissed me and then he... he did things to me... He said he loved me! How could he? We were brothers... He was going to kill Antonio! He was going to kill everyone! He went crazy! Why would he do that? How could he? How could he?"

Everyone seemed to be taken aback by Feliciano's outburst. "Where am I?" Muttered a sleepy voice. Everyone turned to see Antonio trying to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes. For a moment everyone was fussing over Antonio to see if he was okay.

With that their backs momentarily turned Feliciano smirked. '_Ve, perfect. The only ones that know anything about what happened was me and partially Antonio. Whatever he tells the police will be fine. I just need to stick to my story that Lovino made me watch him stab grandpa to death and that he raped me... Wait a second... They'll probably do tests on me... I'll just say he forced me to give him head or something. They'll believe that._'

"Ahem."

Feliciano blinked and turned to Matthew. There was something not quite right about the way he was smiling at him. "Hey Matthew..."

"I can't imagine what you've been through." He said. "It must be horrible to know that your brother is a killer... It's a little weird don't you think?"

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?

Matthew shrugged. "I just think it's weird that Kiku and Lovino are dead. That means that the first born children from the three great families are now dead... Do you think that Gilbert is next?"

Feliciano frowned. "Ve? That's weird."

"Maybe..." Shrugged Matthew. "Maybe not." He looked out the window and frowned. "You know... Fever Lake is nothing but a place of hate built upon torment and lies... It was only a matter of time until some of us snapped again."

Feliciano nodded. "So you think it's the towns fault?"

Matthew nodded. "Strong emotions can haunt a place... Love, hate, anger and pain can seep into your blood and wind its way through your body... But I don't think that happened to Lovino." Feliciano's eyes went wide. Slightly terrified at what Matthew was going to say next. "Was he acting more paranoid and jumpy than usual?" Asked Matthew.

Feliciano shook his head. "Not that I know of... But why would that matter?"

Matthew shrugged. "Nothing Feliciano... Nothing at all... Ludwig was nice enough to bring a spare set of clothes for you." He pointed to a chair next to Feliciano. Feli nodded approvingly at the clothes and smiled.

"Thanks Matthew..."

Suddenly the doors flew open and in walked detective Zwingli and some doctors. "Sorry kids." Said the detective. "But you need to leave for a while. I need to ask these boys some questions."

Reluctantly everyone said their goodbyes and left. Leaving Feliciano and Antonio alone with the Swiss detective and several doctors. Once the doctors were gone the detective went down to business.

"So Feliciano can you tell me what happened the night you were abducted?"

Feliciano nodded and proceeded to tell him a twisted tail of what truly happened. It started when Lovino Tasered him and ended with him crying until he fainted. Everything was believable down to his little break down about Lovino touching him and so on. Someone should give him an Oscar, that's how good his acting was. By the end of it he was a crying, snivelling mess of false emotions. He briefly glanced up to see a look of pure horror and mortification plastered on Antonio's face. He had done his job well.

The detective thanked him for his cooperation and turned his attention to Antonio. "Antonio could you please recount you version of events?"

Antonio nodded and began his tail. As soon as Antonio opened his mouth Feliciano tuned out. He was just too happy that he had gotten away with everything. So what if Lovino's body was never found? So what if they never found Romulus? The whole point of pretending to be Lovino was so that he could always have an escape.

Soon the detective left and said that he would come back later if he had any further questions for them. Once he had left some more doctors came back to do more tests on them to make sure that they were fine.

'_I wonder if they'll give me a therapist?_' Questioned Feliciano. '_That's going to be interesting... They'll probably give one to Antonio. He seems to be taking this really badly._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Feliciano couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was blood and all he could hear were the pleas of Romulus, Lovino, Antonio and something that sounded like finger nails scratching behind the doors and the walls.

He sat up and began to shiver. He looked around the room. Nothing unusual; Antonio sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room, the dull beep of heart monitors and such. He looked out the window and frowned at the darkness of the night sky. He sighed in relief and pulled his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes and smiled contently. Everything was over. It was all over...

_Monster._

Feliciano's eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. Antonio was still asleep and there wasn't anyone else in the room. Where did that voice come from?

_Do you really think you can be forgiven for what you've done Feliciano Vargas?_

Feliciano began to shiver and look around the room. What was that voice? Where was it coming from? How did it know what he had done? Was it his conscious?

_Unforgivable! _

_You must pay for your crims!_

_Die!_

_You're a monster! How could you do that to your family?_

_What's that old saying? An eye for an eye?_

_And a tooth for a tooth!_

_Everything that's happened to them should happen to you! Only ten times worse!_

_Scum!_

_Just die already! _

_You don't deserve to live after what you have done!_

_Die Feliciano Vargas!_

_Not even God can forgive your sins!_

_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_

Feliciano couldn't take it anymore he jumped out of the hospital bed and quickly pulled on the clothes that were sitting on the chair next to him. He had to get out of there. He quickly walked over to the door then stopped. There were definitely still doctors out there. He would have to think of a different plan.

He walked over to the window and opened it up. He looked outside and frowned. He was at least eight stores up but if he climbed down one level at a time he could easily get to the bottom in less than ten minutes. '_I have to get out of here... I just have to!_'

He grunted as he attempted to pull himself out the window. Unfortunately the metal on the window was a little slippery so he ended up falling flat on his ass. This caused Antonio to wake up.

"Feli?" Mumbled Antonio sleepily as he sat up. "What are you doing?"

Feliciano gulped and looked at Antonio with wide eyes. "They'll never forgive me Antonio. They won't rest until I'm dead. I have to get out of here now." Before Antonio could say anything else Feliciano pulled himself out onto the window ledge. He quickly moved along it and tried to climb down onto the lower balcony when he slipped.

He gasped as he fell. He didn't expect it to happen but it did. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He looked up at the moon as tears started to stream out of his eyes. '_I'm sorry everyone... I didn't mean for it to come to this... I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Grandpa I'm sorry I killed you. Antonio I'm sorry I tried to kill you. Lovino... Oh God Lovino I'm sorry for everything I did to you. If I could be reborn I'd want to be with you again... Next time. Next time I won't make the same mistakes again. I promise._'

Time seemed to speed up again and Feliciano cried out as he sped towards the ground. A sickening crunch echoed around the almost empty parking lot as Feliciano's head hit the pavement.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And he got what he deserved... damn at this rate I'm not going to have any characters left! Oh well... It's kind of fun killing them off... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Welcome to Shock

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... um... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to shock**

The news that Feliciano jumped from the eighth floor of the hospital seemed to rock the Town of Fever Lake... Well not for the adults more for the kids. They didn't even know how to act anymore. Everything just seemed to slow down for everyone. Antonio and Ludwig seemed to be taking to worse than anyone after all Antonio was dating Lovino and saw Feliciano jump and Ludwig was Feliciano's best friend.

At the moment Arthur was sitting in the graveyard. It was oddly calming really. Maybe that's why Matthew went to the graveyard sometimes too? Just to relax and get away from it all... and to feel closer to his friends that have died.

He was sitting next to gravestone and drawing patters in the dirt with a stick. '_I just don't understand it... I don't think I ever could... This town is just... I don't even know anymore..._'

Suddenly soft giggling floated through the air and made Arthur turn. He could see soft blond hair poking up behind a tombstone. Matthew was back. Arthur frowned and quickly snuck up behind him. He hid on the opposite side of tombstone and frowned. "And then..." Giggled Matthew. "He slipped and fell to his death! Just like that! But you're right..."

Arthur frowned. '_Who the hell is he talking too?_'

"Well you know." Said Matthew. "Same old same old... How are you?"

'_Is he talking to himself?_'

"Interesting... So how is that working out for you...? Really? Well He seems okay. But I don't know. He doesn't believe that you exist. He thinks that we were making you up. What's going to happen to him? Is he going to disappear as well?"

Arthur's eyes went wide. Was Matthew talking to a night spirit? And were they talking about him? '_What the bloody hell?_'

"I guess so... Sorry he upset you. He just doesn't understand the situation. He really is foolish but what can you do... No I don't think that's a good idea... Because that's just mean!"

'_That's it this kid needs a therapist._' Thought Arthur.

"What's going to happen next?" Asked Matthew excitedly. After a few moments of silence Matthew spoke. "Oh... I see... That's... unfortunate. I don't want that that to happen..."

Arthur's eyes widened. '_What just happened?_' Suddenly Arthur heard something that truly unnerved him. The sound of soft giggling while Matthew was humming to himself. Was someone really there with him? He had to know. He jumped up from his hiding spot. "MATTHEW!"

Matthew jumped and looked up at Arthur. "Arthur? When did you get here?" He was sitting all alone with no one around.

Arthur gulped. "I um... I was napping and you woke me up with your giggling." That sounded plausible right?

Matthew tilted his head in confusion. "Giggling?" He turned to where he was looking before and frowned. "I wasn't giggling it was one of my friends... but they seem to have gone now... You must have scared them away..."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Them? As in more than one?"

Matthew nodded. "I used to just talk to one or two of them but more of them are running around lately... It's weird really. Don't you think? I would have thought that there would be less but something had set them off... It's weird."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah... Who are your friends exactly?"

Matthew sighed and pulled his legs to his chest. "It's complicated... I mean they are the kids from the town but they are different..."

"How?" Asked Arthur. Shivers were running up and down his spine.

Matthew giggled. "Why so curious Arthur. You never seemed to care at all about me or anyone in the town that much. You just seem to float along unable to see... or feel the way we do in this town."

"I just want to know what you're talking about damn it!" Snapped Arthur.

Matthew jumped up and grinned at Arthur like a mad man. "Yes, yes, yes. You talk about all this now. Well I'm glad you're taking an interest! The thing is they all look like they should and sound like they should but it's all weird. Their eyes are soulless! There is nothing there at all!"

Arthur frowned. "Soulless?"

Matthew nodded and slowly walked around the tombstone that separated them. "That's right... Their eyes just seem so dead... and lifeless... Unlike yours..."

Arthur slowly backed away. "What about my eyes?"

Matthew tilted his head and giggled. "They are so full of life... and hope... and promise... things that have long since died in the eyes of the youth here. It's kind of... a turn on."

Arthur's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Wait what?"

Matthew licked his lips and took a few steps forward. His eyes seemed predatory. "What? You think I'm just some creepy kid that can't get what he wants? You think I'm just a pushover that couldn't really hurt anyone? Just try me Arthur. Make my day."

Arthur gulped and took a few more steps back. "Don't you even dare Matthew or I'll-"

"Do what?" Hissed Matthew. "Run to your mama? Tell Alfred on me? Call the police? What are they going to do? I can always cook up an air tight alibi that anyone would believe." He walked closer to Arthur. A sick and twisted smirk plastered to his face. "So what are you going to do?"

Arthur gulped and ran with Matthew hot on his heels. Five seconds later Matthew had Arthur pinned against the side of a mausoleum. Arthur gulped. "Let me go!" He squeaked.

Matthew chuckled darkly and tilted Arthurs chin up so their eyes met. A clash of vibrant green and dull violet. Matthew leaned forward and whispered into Arthur's ear. "Just relax Arthur... Who knows you might like it." He moved his face down and started to lightly suck on Arthur's neck.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he began to thrash around. "LET ME GO DAMN IT YOU FUCKING WANKER!"

Matthew chuckled and began to tug at the hem f Arthur's shirt. "Jut calm down Iggy... It isn't that bad is it?" In one swift motion he pulled off Arthur's shirt and began to nibble on his collar bone while one of his hands began to rub his nipple. One of his legs forced its way between Arthur's legs and began to grind against his crotch.

Arthur shuddered and gulped. "Get off me."

Matthew smiled against his skin and looked up at him. "That didn't sound to convincing Arthur. Are you sure you want me to stop?" Arthur nodded and tried to push him away. Matthew sighed disappointedly and moved away. "Fine have it your way. Just as long as you know not to underestimate again I'm off."

Arthur fell to the ground and looked up at Matthew as he walked away like nothing had happened. Once Matthew was gone Arthur grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. He curled into a ball and whimpered. "Oh God... what the hell? What the hell just happened? Why did he? Oh God..."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

The next day everything was back to normal... well as normal as it got in the town. And Arthur had learnt his lesson. He was never going to approach Matthew again after all if Matthew really wanted to he would rape him.

It was the end of the school day so they were having another club meeting. It seemed quieter than usual but that was to be expected after everything that happened who would be? The entire Vargas family was wiped out well there was still a chance that Lovino was still alive. The police never found his body. But no one talked about him anymore. They just didn't seem to care. It was like a huge cloud of depression had settled over everyone and refuses to move.

Alfred did try his best to make everyone feel a little better though. He had brought along an old monopoly set with him and everyone was playing that. As the game progressed Arthur was surprised to notice how everyone's mood was slowly changing from miserable to relatively normal. It just seemed so artificial to Arthur.

'_I wish someone would say something about what happened... Antonio won't say anything about what happened when Romano captured him... damn I'm thinking about this too much... I wish this week would just end already..._'

"Yo Arthur are you going to roll the dice or what?" Asked Alfred. Arthur blinked and picked up the dice. He rolled a six and got sent to jail. He didn't care. He just sighed and watched as everyone seemed to perk up. It was so frustraiting.

'_Why does no one care?_' He fumed. '_This is insane! I can't take it anymore!_' He stood up and stormed out of the room and out of the school. '_This is so freaking ridiculous! Why can't they grieve for more than a fucking day? Is everyone here stupid? _'

"Hey Arthur wait up!" Called Alfred.

Reluctantly Arthur slowed down and waited for Alfred to catch up. "What do you want Alfred?" He hissed.

"I want to know what's wrong." Said Alfred. "You seem really stressed out."

"Stressed out!" Cried Arthur. "Of course I'm bloody stressed! There was another murder here Alfred and a suicide! But oh no it doesn't matter the people here just grieve for five bloody seconds then BAM! Business as usual!"

Alfred was taken aback by the outburst but laughed it off. "What do you expect us to do Arthur? Wallow in misery? You're weird."

Arthur growled and kicked Alfred in the shins. "FUCKING HELL!"

"OUCH!" Cried Alfred. "What you do that for?"

Arthur pulled his hair and grinded his teeth. "This whole town is fucked up. The adults are fucked up. The kids are fucked up. You're fucking fucked up. Everything about this place is fucked up." He could fell his heart racing in his chest. "DAMN IT I FUCKING HATE IT HERE! I WANT TO GO BACK TO ENGLAND! AT LEAST THERE THINGS ARE NORMAL!"

Alfred frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand Arthur... Things have always been like that here."

"Huh?"

Alfred shrugged and looked away from Arthur. "We've never grieved long here... It's just how things are. So what if some of us die or commit suicide. It's not like they want us to suffer or grieve for them for too long right? That's just how it is here... That's how it's always been... Nothing seems to change here much except the head count."

Arthur sighed. Of course he was going to get an answer like that. It unnerved him slightly but compared to what Matthew almost did to him the other day this was nothing. "Fine... I'm just going to go home..."

Suddenly Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur pulling him into a hung. Arthur swore his heart stopped for a second. Alfred moved away and grinned. "Before you ask you looked like you needed a hug."

Arthur nodded and turned. "Right... I'm going home now..."

"No without thee you aren't!" Said Alfred as he held up Arthur's house keys.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "YOU BASTARD! GIVE THOSE BACK!"

Alfred laughed and ran away. "You have to catch me first! Iggy!"

"BLOOD FUCKING WANKER!" Roared Arthur as he ran after Alfred.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Bleh... That took forever... Please review!


	25. Welcome to chaos PART 1

**Shinigami-cat: **I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to chaos PART 1**

Alfred leaned against a tree and sighed. Arthur had chased him around the town for about an hour... maybe two before he finally got his keys back. Either way Alfred was dead tired. He was just dying to go home. So that's what he did. He walked inside and straight into the kitchen to get a coke. The perfect thing to drink after being chased around by an angry Brit.

He happily walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch. It was about six in the evening and the sun was still blazing in the sky. Alfred sighed and started to drink his coke. '_Damn it's getting late... I wonder if Matthew got back alright... He better not have gone with that albino bastard. I swear if he did..._'

He shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to think those thoughts at the moment. He just wanted to relax and rest and- "HEY!" Alfred jumped up and looked around. That was definitely Matthew's voice. He quickly got up and ran to Matthew's room. He was about to kick the door open when he heard Gilbert's voice.

"Keseseseseses! Did I scare you Birdie?"

"No." Whined Matthew. "It just feels really weird."

"I told you it would." Said Gilbert. "Just relax okay. Just let me find it and..." Suddenly Matthew let out a loud moan. "Found it!"

Alfred's stomach lurched. Were Matthew and Gilbert doing what he thought they were doing? "Hurry up Gil!" Whined Matthew. "I need you! Just please! Please!"

"Please what Matthew?" Asked Gilbert in a sly voice.

There was a short pause. "Fuck me Gilbert... Fuck me now!"

"How the hell can you look so freaking innocent when you say that?" Growled Gilbert. "It's so hot."

"A gift I guess." Moaned Matthew. "Now hurry up and fuck me! I can't stand it!"

Alfred couldn't take it any longer he slammed open the door and did his best not to choke on the bile that was bubbling up the back of his throat. Now Alfred wasn't homophobic or anything. He just didn't like Gilbert, and just the thought of Gilbert touching his brother made him want to kill albino. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled.

Matthew and Gilbert looked at Alfred with wide eyes. Matthew and Gilbert were completely naked and were pretty much about to do it. "RUN!" Screamed Matthew. Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. He jumped of the bed grabbed his pants and jumped out the window.

Alfred ran over to the window and yelled at Gilbert. "YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN! I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" He turned back to Matthew who had pulled on a pair of boxers. "What the hell were you thinking?" He growled.

Matthew sighed and looked anywhere but Alfred. "What are you doing back here?"

"I got away from Arthur quicker than expected." Snapped Alfred. "What the hell was he doing to you? Did he trick you? Fuck he was going to rape you!"

"Shut up. He wasn't going to rape me." Hissed Matthew. He walked over to Alfred and frowned. "Look at me Alfred. I mean really look at me."

Alfred rolled his eyes and quickly glanced at Matthew. "What?"

"What do you see?" Asked Matthew. "Tell me what you see."

"My stupid brother that almost lost his virginity to some freak!"

"FREAK?" Screamed Matthew. "YOU THINK GILBERT'S A FREAK? I LOVE HIM ALFRED! WHAT'S SO WRONG WITH THAT? ANSWER ME!"

Alfred was taken aback by his twin's outburst. Matthew never yelled at all... ever. "What's gotten into you Matthew?" Asked Alfred. "I'm just trying to protect you but you just keep pushing me away! I'm trying to stop you from messing up your life!"

Matthew laughed. "Are you serious? The night you suggested that we go down to Fever Lake and I almost died was the lowest point of my life! My life is messed up because of you! When you look at me you just see your brother! The weak little brother that needs protecting! When I see myself I see some sick monster! I mean seriously look at my scars!" He pointed down to his stomach. It looked like patch work. "But when Gilbert looks at me he calls me beautiful! He says I'm perfect! He can have my body! One man's trash is another man's treasure!"

Alfred frowned. "What the hell? Do you have no self-respect or something? Are you turning into a slut?"

Matthew's jaw dropped. "A slut? You think I'm a slut?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that..." Sighed Alfred.

Matthew shook his head. "Oh I know what you meant Alfred. For once I try to do something... But no. Everything just went to hell... Damn Gilbert will never want to see me again..."

"Well good!" Snapped Alfred. "I never want that albino bastard near you again!"

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT ALFRED!" Screamed Matthew. He grabbed Alfred by the front of his shirt and practically threw him out into the hallway. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"I STOPED YOU FROM RUINING YOURS!" Screamed Alfred. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOME KIND OF DISEASE FROM HIM!"

Matthew glared at Alfred and growled. "I hope you die next." With that he slammed the door in Alfred's face. Alfred just looked at the door stunned. What was Matthew saying? Didn't he know about the huge mistake he was making? He was going to do something he could never take back.

He ran his and threw his hair and sighed. '_Mattie... Don't you know what you were about to do? Was what I did so wrong?_' He could feel a strong emotion of something building up inside. It felt like a mix of confusion, rage and frustration. It was bubbling up inside and spilling into the darkest parts of his mind. '_Bloody albino... It's all his fault. Because of him Matthew's been more distant with me. He was never like this before! I'll fucking kill him! I'll stab his heart! Rip it out and crush it with my hands! No that's too messy... Snap his neck? Drown him? Yes! Yes! Good idea! Poison? YES! POISON!_'

He started to walk towards his room and chuckled to himself. "Yes... but it needs to be quick... Even if I ground up all the rat poison and pain killers in the house and make him snort it he wouldn't die... I could use some of it though... but I need a syringe... and some other drugs... how would I get those? The clinic has some drugs I could use... now how to get them?"

A small smile stretched over his face as he began to formulate his plan. This was going to be too easy. He'd just steal some drugs and a syringe, mix them all up into some kind of super drug and inject it into Gilbert hopefully killing him instantly.

Suddenly a wave of cold hard reality washed over him. '_What the hell am I thinking? Am I actually planning to kill Gilbert?_' He shook his head and frowned. '_No I'm the hero. Hero's don't kill! They save people... Unless they are an anti-hero. Do I want to be an anti-hero?_' He would have to think about it.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Short chapter is short!


	26. Welcome to chaos PART 2

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I hope you all like this... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to chaos PART 2**

"And that concludes today's club meeting!" Said Alfred happily. "Now if you excuse me I've got something to do!" No one seemed to care that Alfred called off the club meeting so early but with Alfred in charge, who cared what his motive was.

Arthur stood up and stretched. "Anyone hear what we had to do for homework?"

"Maths questions 4-18 a, b, c. History questions 3 and 4. Geography skills box 1-7. And read the next chapter of that book." Quoted Francis. "Thank goodness it's a long weekend."

Antonio sighed. "That mean I have to chop up more logs... Can I come by and borrow your axe?"

"Only if my dad is home." Said Francis. "He keeps the keys to the shed with him at all times."

Alfred laughed and grabbed his bag. "Okay then the hero is off. Mattie if I find out that you are hanging out with Gilbert again I will beat him to death with the nearest blunt object."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like hell you would do that."

Alfred flashed his usual hero grin at Gilbert and laughed darkly. "Don't tempt me." With that he turned and walked out of the building and down to the clinic. Today being Friday afternoon it would be the busiest time at the clinic. The perfect time to have a look around the supply cupboards for any drugs he might like to use.

He walked past the front of the clinic and looked through the door and smiled. There were lots of people there. No one would notice him at all. He grinned and walked around the back. He walked to the back door and slowly opened it. There was no one around. He walked inside and slowly made his way down the hall to the supply cupboard.

He snuck into the supply cupboard and grinned. There were so many syringes to choose from. He grabbed one of the larger ones and put it in his bag. After that he turned his attention to the drugs. He grabbed some bottles of anti-venom and some other ones with long names and bagged them. That would be more than enough, and just as quickly as Alfred arrived he left.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

It was Saturday and Alfred had locked himself in his room. He had the bottles of poison lined up along his desk and he frowned. '_So... am I really going to do this? Isn't anti-venom a medicine? But then again it's just snake venom... I wish I had some box jelly fish venom. That would really fuck him up... I'll grind up some up and mix it with some water. Not only will it give it colour but it will add an extra poison kick._'

He grinned and started to giggle. Madness had fully taken control of his body and refused to let go. "Yes... perfect." He grabbed the syringe and started to fill it with different amounts of venom. When he was done he walked out to the kitchen to get a small container of water, a knife and some rat poison. Once he had what he needed he walked back to his room and started to crush the pellets into powder, brush it into the container and mixed it around with the knife. When it had liquefied he sucked it up into the syringe and made sure there were no air bubbles.

He smirked and put the plastic protection cap over the needle and hid the evidence in his bag. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the liquid in the syringe. It was an amazing vibrant blue. He couldn't wait to see what this would do to Gilbert. "He's never going to get him now." Giggled Alfred happily. "Never, ever, ever!"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Today was Sunday. Today Alfred had a plan. Today he would carry it out. He was sitting on the couch eating cereal with Matthew while watching TV. Matthew hadn't spoken to him since that day. Alfred had had enough of it. "Mattie..." Matthew said nothing. "Mattie... Mattie... Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie... Mattie-"

"WHAT?" Snapped Matthew. "What do you want Alfred? What could you possibly want from me?"

Alfred laughed nervously. "Just wanted to talk to my little brother."

"Well I have nothing to say to you." Snapped Matthew.

"But Mattie!" Whined Alfred. "You can't still be mad about-"

"I AM!" Yelled Matthew. "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO ASK HIM TO DO THAT?"

Alfred frowned. "What the hell are you so pissed about? I freaking saved you from making a huge mistake."

Matthew rolled his eyes. "The mistake of trying to get laid before my older brother."

"Hey don't get mad at me." Said Alfred. "I was helping you!" Matthew rolled his eyes and left the room. "Where do you think you're going?"

Matthew glared at Alfred. "Well since I'm such a slut I thought I'd go and sell myself on the street corner. No wait slut's do it for free!"

Alfred frowned. "That's not what I meant!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked out the door. "Maybe I will become a slut just to spite you." He hissed as he slammed the door.

Alfred frowned and walked to his room. He couldn't believe how stupid Matthew was acting. He was just trying to help him. Why couldn't Matthew see that? Was he just blinded by that albino freak? He would have to put his plan into action now.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Within ten minutes Alfred was standing outside the back door of Gilbert's house with the syringe in his pocket and a baseball bat in hand. Just in case. He knocked at the door and waited. Several seconds later Gilbert was there. "What do you want Alfred?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Well I just wanted to say sorry for over reacting the other day. Can I come in?"

Gilbert frowned and looked at the bat in Alfred's hands. "Leave that at the door and you can come in."

Alfred nodded and walked inside, leaving the bat near the door. "Sure dude."

They walked into the kitchen and Gilbert leaned against the counter and looked at Alfred. "So..."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah... I just wanted to apologize for over reacting and stuff."

Gilbert grinned. "Good. Now don't do it again." He turned and walked over to the fridge. "You want a coke or something? No point in being pissed off about that kind of stuff anyway. I mean if things continue the way they are there won't be anyone left alive here."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, that's true." He quickly looked around the kitchen and smirked when he saw a can of air freshener. What a can of air freshener was doing there he had no idea but he was glad for it. He grabbed it and waited for Gilbert to turn around. A few seconds later Gilbert closed the fridge door and held up two cans of coke. Alfred smirked and sprayed Gilbert in the eyes and swept his legs out from underneath him.

Gilbert hit the floor with a thump. He had his hands over his eyes and screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THAT FUCKING BURNS!" Alfred just chuckled and dropped the can before walking over to Gilbert. He pulled the syringe out if his pocket and pulled off the plastic safety cap. He leaned down, grabbed Gilbert's arm and injected the thick blue liquid straight into Gilbert's veins.

Gilbert gasped and pulled his arm away. He started to sweat, cough and shiver. Now it was time to stand back and watch. "Now let's see what my mystery drug does to the human body!" Alfred laughed as Gilbert tried to stand up. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't stop coughing.

Gilbert leaned against the counter and began to control his breathing. "Sorry but I have better things to do then be your play thing. Get out of my house."

Alfred grinned and slung his bat over his shoulders. "Now that's how the heir to the Beilschmidt's house is supposed to sound." Gilbert straightened his back and wobbled towards the door. "So you still have some fight left in you after all. But I doubt you'll be able to fight me any better than you did before. Why don't we take this party out to the old mines a few kilometres away? There isn't much there but I'm sure we can find a nice dark mine shaft for you to fall into."

Gilbert smirked and leaned against the wall. His eyes seemed blurred and his pupils were dilated. "You know... I could let you do that and you could torture me for days and days on end or I could just leave right now and be done with you."

Alfred laughed. "Leave? Try it if you can!"

Gilbert smirked and grabbed a knife out of the knife block. Alfred grinned and raised the bat ready for a fight. But Gilbert just chuckled and slammed the handle of the knife against the wall at about neck height and leaned into it. Cutting his neck. Alfred stopped in dead in his tracks. Gilbert pulled the knife out of his neck and stabbed himself again and again and again. With every stab blood splattered the wall and ran down the wall. Only to pool around his feet. Suddenly he dropped the knife and fell to the floor in a bloodied heap.

Alfred walked over to him and looked over his body. Crimson red liquid stained Gilbert's paper white skin and silver hair. His clothes were no longer clean and undirtied. His neck was almost completely ripped open. You could clearly see his spine through the thick crimson liquid. His eyes were glazed over and he had an expression of absolute shock on his face. Like he didn't even know he was going to die. Alfred giggled and poked him with the end of his bat.

"He's dead... I can't believe it. Must have been some kind of hallucinogenic..." He tried his best to stop himself from going into hysterics and just settled for small irregular bursts of laughter. "That's what you get freak!" He laughed. "That's what you get for touching Matthew! HA!" He shoved the syringe back into his pocket and ran out of the house with a huge smile on his face.

He ran out the back door and into the bushlands. Everything was perfect. It went off without a hitch and best of all Gilbert killed himself so he got no blood on himself. After he was a safe distance away from the house he slowed down and began to cough. '_Damn... That was so amazing... He's dead... He will never touch Matthew again... Did I catch something?_'

Alfred stopped walking and shook his head. He felt so dizzy all of a sudden was trembling. He was barely holding himself up right anymore. He fell to the ground and began to cough violently. He felt sick. He didn't know what was wrong.

"You killed him didn't you Alfred." Whispered a voice. Alfred looked up and gasped. Matthew was standing over him with tears in his eyes. "Answer me Alfred. You just killed Gilbert didn't you?"

Alfred coughed and shook his head. "No... He stabbed himself. I didn't do anything to him."

"LIAR!" Cried Matthew. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO HIM! I KNOW YOU DID! WHAT DID YOU DO? POISON HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU DID? ANSWER ME!"

Alfred's arms gave out and he fell to his side. He started to cough uncontrollably and sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck. The skin around his wrists and neck started to become itchy. "I'm sorry Matthew." He whispered. "I don't... I don't know why... I just..."

Matthew sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's okay Alfred... You seem to be infected with that drug too. You'll die just like him."

Alfred's eyes went wide and his hand dove into his pocket. He wrapped his hand around the syringe and pulled it out. He yelped in pain and gasped as he felt something hot and warm drizzle down his leg. He had accidently injected himself with the drug. He looked up at Matthew with pleading eyes. "Please Matthew... Help me!"

Matthew smiled and shook his head. "I couldn't even if I wanted to Alfred."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why wouldn't Matthew help him? He started to scratch and dig at his throat. Matthew's eyes widened and he crouched down next to Alfred. He began to giggle. "I see... It sped up the effects of the curse. Congratulations Alfred. You by passed the footsteps, the hands, the voices and the maggots. Now you're just going to claw out your own throat... and the best part is you can't stop it."

Alfred whimpered and dug deeper into his throat. It itched so badly. He just needed to dig it out. "Please Matthew... Help me..."

Matthew ignored him and stood up. "If it makes it any better Alfred I don't blame you for killing Gilbert. I knew he was going to die soon. After all he is the first born of the Beilschmidt's. He was destined to die." He turned and began to walk away.

Alfred began to cry. He didn't want to die. Not now. He could feel a warm liquid start to run down his fingers. "Please Matthew... Please help me... I don't want to die!"

Matthew paused and looked over his shoulder. A twisted smirk stretched across his face and he giggled. "Don't worry Alfred. After a few minutes you won't be able to feel it. You can claw away until you bleed to death or dig out your windpipe. Whichever comes first."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I killed them... I freaking killed them... Please review.


	27. Welcome to chaos PART 3

**Shinigami-cat: **Well... I feel like such a bad person for killing Gilbert and Alfred off like that... Oh well... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to chaos PART 3**

The hot sun was beating down hard on Sunday. Antonio sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. He had been chopping up a fallen tree in his back yard for hours now. He needed to rest. He leaned against a tree and sighed. '_Hum... Wonder how Gilbert's going? Maybe I'll head over and see him._'

After a quick check that his dad wasn't home he headed off with his axe in hand. Antonio slung his axe over his shoulder and whistled to himself. Despite all the shit that had been happening he still managed to keep a positive outlook on life. He had to. But first he may as well get lunch.

He walked down to the shops and got some hot chips. He sat on the side of the road and ate. If anything it seemed to be getting hotter. Francis sat down next to him and sighed. "It's really hot huh?"

Antonio nodded. "If it gets any hotter there might be a bushfire. That would suck... Chip?"

Francis sat next to Antonio and took a chip. "You forgot the chicken salt... And the tomato sauce."

Antonio shrugged. "I haven't really eaten tomatoes that much since Lovi... Why would he do it? I know it wasn't Lovino. It couldn't have been. Everything he said and did... It couldn't have been Lovino."

"Maybe he had split personality disorder?" Suggested Francis. "That might explain it."

Antonio shook his head. "It couldn't have been... _'You got it I'm a monster. I've been possessing this body for a pretty long time... He just drew me out and I couldn't help but take over...' _I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Asked Francis as he ate another chip.

"Lovino said that to me." Said Antonio. "He said that he had been possessing him... Do you think that maybe Lovino was possessed? That would explain why Lovino acted the way he did right?"

Francis shrugged. "Maybe... But split personality does seem more logical."

"Then how do you explain the way you acted?" Asked Antonio. "Did you have split personality disorder?"

Francis sighed and looked away. "I was different Antonio... I was paranoid beyond all sanity. I was delusional. Lovino... You can't kill someone and not know it at all. I knew I killed those two and I don't blame anyone for it but myself..." He smiled and nudged Antonio's shoulder. "I'm just glad that you, Arthur and Gilbert helped me out... Speaking of Gilbert have you seen him today?"

Antonio shook his head. "Nope. Have you?"

Francis shook his head. "Maybe he's at home? Tell you what. You go get him and we'll meet up at the tip."

Antonio grinned and stood up. "Sounds great. Be there in a few."

"Want me to come with you?" Asked Francis.

Antonio shook his head. "It's just up the road. I'll be there and back in less than twenty minutes. Twenty five tops."

Francis shrugged. "Okay then. See if you can get Gilbert to swipe some beer for us."

Antonio chuckled and walked off. "Okay Francis. See you later."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After a few minutes Antonio had reached Gilbert's house. He walked around to the back of the house and opened the door. The smell made him gag. It smelt like there was something rotting in there. Was there meat thawing in the sink that went off or something? He walked into the kitchen and gasped. There were magpies and kookaburras sitting on the island counter top squawking and flapping their wings.

Antonio frowned and waved the axe around. "Hey get out of here!" He snapped. The bird screeched and flew out the open kitchen window. Some of them were carrying bits of meat in their beaks. While swinging the axe it flew out of his sweaty hand and hit a cupboard. It landed over the opposite side of the island counter top. Antonio sighed and went around to get it. What he saw made his heart stop.

There on the ground was Gilbert. Flies were buzzing around the open wound in his neck that was pretty much ripped open and blood was everywhere. Antonio began to tremble. How could this have happened? Why did it happen? Who could have done this? He picked up his axe and took a step back. The handle and blade were now covered in blood.

"He's dead..." He whispered. "Gilbert's dead... Gilbert's dead!"

"Gilbert's dead?" Asked a terrified voice.

Antonio spun around to be face to face with Ludwig. The normally emotionless blond was trembling in fear as he looked at Antonio and then the axe. Antonio gulped. He knew what Ludwig was thinking. "Ludwig... It's not what it looks like."

Ludwig shook his head and ran. "MURDERER!"

"LUDWIG! WAIT!" Called Antonio as he quickly took chase. He had to explain to Ludwig what had happened. He quickly followed Ludwig into the dense bushlands. Soon the trees and grasses became too thick to run so the chase turned into more of a quick walk.

Antonio could tell he was pretty close to the other because he could hear Ludwig talking. "He was his friend." Ludwig said. "He didn't even seem threatening at all... but he killed him. First Feliciano died then Gilbert... He killed East... hacked at him with an axe... I'll never see him again... How could he? How could he?"

Antonio couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Ludwig think he did any of that to Gilbert? They were friends! Soon the bushland thinned out to a path along a steep hill. Antonio could see Ludwig walking along it. He looked out of breath. Antonio quickly caught up to him. "Ludwig! I-"

"STAY AWAY!" Screamed Ludwig. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

Antonio froze. He looked down at the axe in his hand and sighed. "Are you afraid because of this?" He threw the axe down the side of the hill. "Can we talk now? Please listen to me!"

Ludwig glared at him. Assessing the situation if you would. "Turn around and put your hands on your head."

Antonio quickly complied. "Please Ludwig." He said. "I didn't kill him. I found him like that. Please believe me."

Ludwig took a few steps closer to Antonio and frowned. "No. I don't believe you." He said. "But I think I forgive you."

"Huh?"

Ludwig sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "A few years ago when I was affected by some sort of curse I had these irrational urges to hurt other people. Call me a sadist if you want but I didn't like those thoughts in my head at all. I mostly got those urges in this town. I wanted to hurt a lot of people including Gilbert but I was freed before I could do any damage."

Antonio turned slightly. "I still don't understand what you're-"

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TURN AROUND!" Screamed Ludwig. Antonio quickly turned back. "That's better... Several months ago when Francis asked me about the curse I realized that he might get the same irrational urges to hurt other people too. I was proven correct when he tried to blow up the school... Tell me Antonio how long have you had the urge to hurt and kill people?"

"I haven't." Said Antonio. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "I've never had the urge to hurt anyone! I swear! I've never wanted to kill Gilbert! And I didn't! I just found him there! Please you have to believe me!" He turned around and grabbed Ludwig's shoulders. "You have to believe me!"

Ludwig panicked and screamed as he pushed Antonio away. Antonio yelped and fell off the path and down the hill. He landed on a flat rock with a crash. He screamed in agony. He had broken his leg. He rolled onto his back and whimpered. Everything hurt.

"_Hissssssssss!_"

Antonio turned his head and gulped. Next to him was a snake. It had smooth scales that alternated in coloured stripes, a triangular shaped head and the end of snakes body was thinner than the rest. Antonio was trembling he knew what snake it was and judging by how the snake was bearing it's fangs Antonio wasn't going to get away without being bitten.

The snake lunged forward biting Antonio on the face before slithering off. Antonio cried out in pain and started to cry. There was nothing he could do now. He was too far from the clinic to get any anti venom and he wasn't going to get very far with his broken leg. The only thing he could do was pray that the neurotoxin in the snakes venom would kill him quickly. "Damn Death Adder..."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: ***cries in the corner* He didn't deserve that... Please review?


	28. Welcome to the story

**Shinigami-cat: **I got bored and watched lots of Supernatural over the past few days... I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the story**

Two weeks ago Gilbert was found dead in his house. Two weeks ago Alfred and Antonio disappeared. Their bodies still haven't been found. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig and Matthew are now the only ones left. No one seems to care at all. All except Arthur. He couldn't understand how everyone could just move on so quickly it was almost inhuman the way they were able to do it.

The moon was high in the sky by the time Arthur curled up into his bed. All his thoughts were focused on the tragedies of the past few months. '_Damn it... Am I caught up in some kind of Twilight Zone thing or some stupid American horror movie?_' He sighed. '_Maybe I am. Let's see... If I really am in a horror movie I can't have sex or I'll die. I can't go into the basement in my underwear... I don't even have a basement. I should start to carry a weapon with me at all times... Hell I should have started that as soon as Matthew started to be a fucking creep._'

He rolled over onto his stomach and breathed deeply. "One by one..." He whispered. "One by one... You could count the bodies like sheep here... Or at least the lack of bodies..." He fisted the sheets in his hand and bit his bottom lip. "This town is nothing but poison. It will bring everyone nothing but madness and death..." He gulped and shut his eyes tight. Everything just made him sick. He just needed everything to end. He slowly began to relax as the pull of sleep dragged him down to slumber.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Dark, cold smoke slowly wrapped its way around Arthur's still body. So cold and dark. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Am I dreaming?" He wound his fingers through the smoke like it was thread. "I guess I must be..."

He stood up and looked around. There was nothing but darkness everywhere he looked. He slowly started to wander around the darkness blindly. Looking for a way out of there. As he walked he noticed a small light in the distance and quickly walked towards it.

The closer he got the brighter the light got and he could start to make out the image of a boy; tall compared to Arthur, he was slouched over, stumbling forwards towards a room.

A chill ran up Arthur's spine. He didn't know what it was about that room but he didn't like it. There was something dangerous about it. "No." He said. "Don't go in there." He ran towards the person. "Stop! Don't go in there!" He reached out to try and grab them but he couldn't reach them. "NO! STOP! YOU CAN GO IN THERE! LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!"

The figure didn't hear him. Instead, it opened the door and walked inside. Almost immediately the ground gave away and Arthur fell. Fear and panic gripped him as he fell down deep into the invisible chasm. He tried to scream but his voice failed him. The last thing he saw before it all went dark was the shadow of a rope, in the shape of a noose coming from the room as the door slowly shut.

Suddenly Arthur hit the floor with a painful thump. He didn't know where he was, all he knew that he was still dreaming. Again he sat up and ran his fingers across the ground. This time the ground was different. It was wooden. He tilted his head in confusion. Was he now in a house? He lowly stood up and walked down what seemed like a corridor. Soon he reached a door... A Japanese style door... Was he at Kiku's house?

He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Kiku was sitting down on the floor alive and well. Like his death had never happened. "Kiku?" Asked Arthur. "I know this is a dream but... Oh god... I'm so sorry about what happened."

Kiku looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Arthur kun. I'm going to tell you a story. It's a story that has been passed down through my family for years. Please pay attention. I'm only going to say this once."

Arthur cautiously nodded and sat down. "Okay."

Kiku nodded. "Once there was a beautiful widow who lived on the edge of town with her son. This widow caught the eye of three very powerful men that wished to woo her and bed her. But this woman firmly refused. The men weren't happy about this and came up with a plan to have her. After much discussion they realized that the woman would never marry or bed any of them because she was devoted to her late husband and her son.

But one day the children of the men said that the widow's son was performing witch craft so the boy was executed. When the widow found out she fled into the bushlands. It was there she came across the lake that the Fairy king of the woods inhabited. He had great magic and the widow was rightly impressed. She told him of her problems and asked for his help. The Fairy king then asked her... '_Is revenge against the town's folk what you seek?_' The widow thought for a while and made her decision. '_Yes... Yes it is._'

So the Fairy king stretched out his ghostly fingers and ate her soul. He made her his queen and gave her the same powers he had, thus granting her deepest wish. Revenge. Soon the queen returned to her former home and one by one she took her revenge by eating their children. Turning them into creatures like herself. And that's where the story ends With the Fairy kingdom deep in the middle of the woods. Amidst the trees, and along with their subjects, the queen lived happily ever after."

Arthur frowned. "Why are you telling me this? Are you warning me of something?"

"Yes." Said Kiku with dark eyes. "When I tried to tell you the first time I was killed... By that thing."

"What thing?" Whispered Arthur.

Suddenly the room seemed to twist and warp. All the colour in the room ran down the walls like water. Kiku gulped. "It's here... I don't have much time left." He grabbed Arthur's arm and looked at him with a panicked expression. "Arthur kun! Stay in the light! It can't get you if you stay in the light! Fire scares it and smoke purifies the air! You have to kill it Arthur kun! You're the only one who can!"

Arthur gulped. "I don't know what you are talking about! What is it? Why do I have to stop it?"

"Under the floor boards!" Said Kiku. "You have to look under the floor boards of my room and AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kiku and Arthur looked down. There was a sleek black arm reaching out from Kiku's stomach. Arthur gulped and looked behind Kiku. The arm was coming from the wall.

"Kiku... are you okay?" Whimpered Arthur.

Kiku coughed up some blood and nodded. "She doesn't want me to tell you anything... She doesn't want to be stopped." Another arm shot out of the wall and went right through Kiku's chest. "AHHHH! Arthur kun... I don't have much time... You have to listen to me... You need Matthew kun's help... He's the only one who can-" an arm shot through the wall and into Kiku's head. Shattering his skull. Arthur was frozen. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch in horror at the hands dragged Kiku's mangled body into the wall.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur screamed as he jumped out of his bed. His heart was racing at a million miles a second. "Kiku..." He ran his fingers through his hair as tears built up in the corners of his eyes. "Oh god... Why? Why is this happening?"

He felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to be sick. But he couldn't. With trembling legs he slowly stood up and wobbled towards the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked horrible; dark circles under his eyes, his eyes were blood shot, his hair was more messy than usual, his skin was all patchy like he had been crying minutes ago and he just looked sick in general.

He splashed water on his face and thought about his dream. '_Who was that boy that suicided? Why did Kiku say I needed Matthew's help? Why am I even stressing about this? I mean it was just a dream... nothing more than a dream... It had to be... I need to go for a walk._'

He walked back to his room and changed into shorts and a shirt. When he was done we went outside and started to walk. He didn't go anywhere in particular. He just needed to go somewhere... Anywhere to clear his head. A he walked along the street an ambulance happened to drive past and so did several police cars, their sirens screaming. Arthur's eyes went wide. He knew where they were heading and he ran after them.

After several minutes of running he made it to where he suspected they were going. They were outside the Beilschmidt house. Francis and Matthew were standing outside watching the seen unfold with some of the neighbours. Matthew turned his head and smiled at Arthur.

"Hey Arthur." He said. "What brings you hear today?"

"I was going for a walk." Said Arthur wearily. Matthew would forever be some kind of sick mystery to him. "What about you?"

"I always go for early walks." Said Matthew. "Just when the sun comes up and the town is bathed in the blissfully warm embrace of light."

Arthur frowned. "Right... What happened here Francis?"

Francis turned to look at Arthur. His eyes seemed empty and hollow. "Didn't you hear?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Asked Arthur.

Francis bit his lip and gulped. "Last night Ludwig committed suicide."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "He what?"

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Yeah short chapter is short. I blame school work damn it... Please review?


	29. Welcome to the lake

**Shinigami-cat: **GAH! It's been forever since I've written anything for this! I'm so sorry! As always… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the lake**

It was lunch time and Francis was sitting alone under a tree in the playground. He still hadn't come to terms with the death and disappearance of his best friends. He drew patterns in the dirt with his finger and sighed sadly. "They're all gone." He muttered.

Suddenly Arthur sat next to him and sighed. "Bloody hell." He muttered. "What's going to happen next?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Francis.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I mean everyone here is dying and going missing! I don't understand any of it. Why don't the police just do something?"

Francis shrugged. "They do what they can… which isn't a lot. We just have to keep going on. With our heads hanging low and becoming numb to the rest of the world. We should just be happy that we are still alive. We are never going to see anyone else again."

Arthur frowned. "What are you on about Francis?"

Francis chuckled darkly and looked at Arthur. "Death is all too common here Arthur Kirkland. It's best to keep your head down and not ask questions or say things that you shouldn't or you might just lose your head." He emphasized his point by dragging his finger across his neck. "But who cares. We are all going to die someday anyway. They just went before us."

Arthur frowned. "You sound like Matthew."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Matthew is one of the nicest and most level headed one here. His brother disappeared and he's just rolling with the punches. You just have to admire him for that."

"Admire him?" Growled Arthur. "That little shit is fucking insane! I swear by the end of this I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one killing everyone!"

"But Arthur…" Said Francis. "You've seen firsthand what this town does to people. It drives everyone insane." He sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sorry. I shouldn't be talking like that."

Arthur waved him off. "I don't mind. It's actually quite refreshing to hear someone else voice what they really feel about this place. Instead of how bloody fucking happy they are."

Francis shrugged. "Funny isn't it? How everyone just got on with their lives when someone died? Almost tragic really."

"It was tragic." Said Arthur. "Everyone here… You're all so distant… It's unnerving."

Francis shrugged. "As Ned Kelly said before he died '_Such is life_'… Hey Arthur have you had any weird dreams lately?"

Arthur froze for a second. "Yeah… But I ate something weird that night. What about you."

Francis frowned and scratched his head. "I don't know… It's more like déjà vu really. I don't know why. I just keep hearing my sister calling out to me from the bushlands and every time I try to follow her voice I get lot in the bushlands and get killed by an invisible force. It's messed up."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah… How long have you been dreaming that?"

"Ever since I killed Elizaveta and Roderich." Said Francis. "But now the dreams are stronger."

"Really that long?" Asked Arthur.

Francis nodded and looked into Arthur's eyes. "Strange…"

"What?"

"Your eyes." Said Francis. "They just seem… brighter. Brighter than anything I've seen here for a while."

Arthur looked away and growled. "Fuck off Francis. The last person who said something like that tried to rape me."

"What?" Asked Francis with wide eyes. "Who would do such a thing?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and stood up. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you… I'm going back inside. It's too hot."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Francis sighed as he sat on his bed. It was about nine at night. He just couldn't get to sleep. He wanted to but he just couldn't. All he could think about was Arthur's frustration and his friends. '_Why is this happening to us? Why did it happen to them? What did they do to deserve all that? No one here deserved to die. No one deserves to die like how so many of us have… Kiku disembowelled… Feliciano fell from a roof… Gilbert stabbed to death… Ludwig hung himself… And all the other bodies that are unaccounted for… That we will never find… _' He shook his head and crawled under the covers of his bed and tried to get to sleep.

All too soon he was awoken by the sound of fingers tapping on his window. He sighed and sat up. This was how his dreams always started. Monica would be tapping at his window getting his attention only to lure him outside to his doom.

Francis sighed and walked over to the window. He could see Monica standing at the edge of the bushlands that made up the back fence of the backyard. Monica was standing there waving and smiling; her long black hair done up in red ribbon pigtails flying around in the wind, her blue night gown fluttered in the breeze and her dark skin seemed to blend into the night. She was waiting for him like she always did.

Francis opened the window and landed bare foot on the soft grass. He slowly walked over to her with a mournful expression on his face. When he was about a meter away from her Monica giggled and quickly darted off into the trees.

Francis slowly followed her. He was in a dreamlike state really, walking but not really feeling like he was there, feeling everything that was around him but completely numb to everything. He kept walking with Monica just in sight at all times.

After several minutes of this Monica started to run. This was new. Francis quickly ran after her in an attempt to keep up with her. "WAIT!" He yelled. "I can't keep up Monica! Wait for me please!"

But Monica ran faster if that was even possible for such a small girl. She darted around the trees, over logs, under branches, faster and faster until she was just a blur. Then she was gone and Francis was left walking blind in the bushlands. He cursed and kept walking. The stumbled around in the dark occasionally bumping into a rock or something few into him making him jump and curse again.

After wandering around for what seemed like several hours Francis came to a clearing. In the clearing was Fever Lake. This was definitely new. He walked over to the Lake and frowned. This dream was definitely stranger than the other ones he had been having.

Out on the lake was Monica. She was just standing there right in the middle waving him over, almost like she was calling out to him. _Come on Francis! _She seemed to be saying with her smile. _Come out onto the lake. It's just a dream right? Come follow me Francis. Trust your baby sister. Trust the sister that trusted you. The one you promised nothing bad would happen. The one you let die all those years ago._

Francis just looked out at her and felt incredible guilt sweep over him. Because of him Monica died. It was all because of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "If I'd known then what I know now… I'm sorry."

Slowly Monica walked over to him. Her face so happy and full of life. Soon she was standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face. She held out her hand to him, urging him to take it. Francis hesitated but reluctantly took her hand. Monica smiled and pulled him into the lake.

Francis cried out as he was pulled underwater. He tried to swim back to the surface but Monica was weighing him down; her innocent smile quickly turning into a sinister, venomous grin, the colour of her skin, clothes and hair melted away revealing a sleek, black shapeless figure. Its eyes were large, white and soulless, its mouth was wide and reached from ear to ear.

Francis thrashed and struggled to get out of the creatures grip but the creature just smiled and dragged Francis further down into the lake. All the air was gone from his lungs and the burned for air. He couldn't take it anymore, against his better judgement Francis breathed in a lung full of water. His vision blurred and he went limp. The creature giggled happily and dragged Francis's body further into the dark, murky depths.

This was not a dream Francis would ever wake up from.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **And there… Please review?


	30. Welcome to the bone room

**Shinigami-cat:** Okay… next chapter… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the bone room**

News of Francis's disappearance spread quickly through the town. The news scared Arthur because that meant the only one even remotely close to his age that he could talk to was Matthew. There was no way in hell he wanted to talk to Matthew about anything at all. There was no way he would.

Arthur was sitting on a fallen log with his knees up against his chest. He felt completely detached from this world. '_Why are we all dying or disappearing? What did we ever do to deserve it?_' His mind kept wandering back to his dream, Kiku desperately pleading with him to listen to him and to get Matthew's help with something. But he was bat shit crazy so he didn't even want to ask Matthew for help in anyway shape or form.

He looked up from where he was sitting and sighed. From where he was sitting he could look down a small sloping hill down to a small clearing… well it wasn't really that clear, there were weeds and tall grass everywhere. A flash of red and yellow quickly darted across the clearing and disappeared into the grass. Arthur stood up and strained his eyes to see what it was but he lost his footing and slipped, tumbling down the hill and into the long grass.

He cursed and stood up. He dusted himself off and quickly glanced around the long grass. He saw a pair of arms reaching up into the air and soft mutterings. "Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body? Why do you look at me like that? This face that is rotting. It's painful. It's painful and it can't be helped…"

Arthur moved the grass away and saw Matthew. His eyes seemed to be glazed over and he waved his fingers in the air. Arthur sighed. He knew he was going to regret asking. "What are you doing?"

Matthew sighed and lowered his arms. "I was trying to remember the words to the Vocaloid song 'Dark Woods Circus'. Kiku taught it to me years and years ago… that and I was catching the ashes on my fingers."

"Ashes?"

Matthew nodded. "Yes ashes. Can't you see them? There are so many…" He reached out and grabbed a handful of air and giggled. "So many ashes… so much burning… Why does everything I touch burn? Why does it all die? Why is this all so messed up?

Arthur shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm an outsider remember."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah you're right. You are an outsider. How could you know? How could you know anything? I've lost everything…" Tears started to flow from his eyes. "That's right. I've lost everything… Everyone I've cared about is now dead. Dead, dead, dead and there is nothing I can do about it!"

Arthur frowned. "I thought your motto was forget and move on."

Matthew threw back his head and laughed. "Come off it Arthur I can never forget all the stuff that's happened to everyone here. I can never… It's burned into my memory and I can never forget. I never will. It hurts so much!"

Arthur took a step back from the unstable teen. He looked like he was going to snap at any second. "Matthew… Were you and Kiku close?"

Matthew stopped laughing and tilted his head in confusion. "Kiku? Not really. He was more of Alfred's friend. I just spent some time with him every now and then." He giggled and started to rock back and forth. "It's only a matter of time before we are taken away. They're coming to take us away ha ha. They are coming to take us away ho ho hee hee ha ha. To that pretty kingdom in the middle of the forest where everyone is waiting-"

"What kingdom?" Asked Arthur. Did Matthew know about the fairy kingdom from his dream?"

Matthew looked at Arthur with a confused expression. "The fairy kingdom in the middle of the woods of course. That's where everyone has been taken to. Didn't you know?"

Arthur's eyes went wide and he took a step back. Was it possible that the fairy kingdom was a local legend he had read before and it just manifested it's self into a dream, or was it something more? "The fairy kingdom? Is it a local legend?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. How did you know about it? No one would have told you."

Arthur bit his lip. "Kiku told me… In a dream."

Matthew's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Kiku told you about it? In your dream?" He quickly jumped up and started to pace around. "He told him. He told Arthur everything! Why did he do that? How could he do that? It's the towns secret! No one can know about it! Unless he thinks Arthur can help… Yes! That makes sense! Why else would he be killed? That's why we don't tell outsiders anything… I guess I have to show him. Show him everything."

Arthur started to back away slowly. "Um… you seem to be busy… I'll talk to you later."

"NO!" Cried Matthew. He launched himself Arthur, knocking him to the ground. "I have to tell you! I have to tell you before night fall when that thing comes out! I need to show you! Please you must know that the things going on here aren't human! They can't be! Pleas I want you to save us! You need to save us all please! PLEASE ARTHUR!" Matthew's eyes were desperate and full of pain. He couldn't say no.

He pushed Matthew away and sighed. "What the hell are you on about?"

"I'll show you." Whispered Matthew. He pulled Arthur to his feet and started to drag him back up the hill. "I'll show you everything. I'll show you the truth. I'll show you what's wrong with this town."

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

A few minutes later Arthur and Matthew were standing at the foot of a cave. Matthew was fidgeting nervously and holding onto a torch. Arthur on the other hand was wondering what he had gotten himself into. For all he knew Matthew was going to kill him. After all their track history together wasn't the best. Matthew had after all tried to rape him and was a freaking nut case.

Matthew looked over at Arthur and smiled. "Hey. I know this seems really odd but trust me you need to see this… It's really important." He turned on the torch and started to walk in. "This used to be a mine shaft but was closed off when people discovered where it led. Few know where it leads to today."

Arthur quickly followed behind him. "Where did it lead?"

Matthew chuckled darkly. "Kiku's family mausoleum."

Arthur froze. "What?"

Matthew looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Arthur. It's not like we are going to be walking on anyone's grave. We are just going to walk around them." After about ten minutes of walking they came to a large steal door. Matthew sighed and pushed against it forcing the door to open just enough for them to slip through.

Arthur followed him inside and looked around. The mausoleum seemed too English to be hold what seemed like a very traditional Japanese family. "Why are we here?"

Matthew smiled and walked over to a stone coffin. "Because if you want to know the truth you have to see this… Help me move the lid off of this thing." He began to shove and push the cold stone lid. It hardly budged.

Arthur frowned. "What the hell? Do you have no respect for the dead? Don't open that!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and continued to push the lid. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Don't disturb the dead. So on so forth." He grunted and yelped when the stone finally moved away. He almost fell into the coffin but he caught himself before he did. He shone the torch into the coffin and grinned. "Sweet. Have a look Arthur. Have a look!"

Arthur frowned and stepped back. "No thanks."

Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled Arthur towards it. "Come on! Have a look in here! Kiku won't mind. Have a look!" He shone the torch into the coffin and forced Arthur's head inside. Arthur held his breath and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be face to face with his friends rotting corps. "Open your eyes Arthur." Whispered Matthew. "Please look."

Arthur cautiously opened his eyes bracing himself for whatever horror would be there, but he saw something else that made his blood run cold. "Where is the body?"

Matthew nodded and walked over to the other side of the mausoleum. "Gone. Taken away. Come with me." He walked over to a metal door that was on the other side. He pushed against it and walked through to the Vargas mausoleum. Arthur followed him and walked over to another stone coffin where Matthew was standing. Matthew sighed sadly and pushed against the coffin lid. "Now you see there's only one newly placed coffin here. This one is Feliciano's because his brother and grandfather still haven't been found yet… Damn this is heavy."

Eventually the lid moved and Matthew was able to shine the torch in. Feliciano's body was missing. "Why are they gone?" Asked Arthur. "And why are all these mausoleums connected?"

Matthew shrugged and walked over to another metal door. "I guess the three great families were very close unless there was a more sinister reason for the mausoleums to be connected in such a way… Come. I have to show you two more graves."

They walked into the Belischmidt mausoleum. Ludwig and Gilbert's bodies were not in their graves. Arthur shook his head and leaned against the cold stone wall. "I don't understand Matthew. I don't know why you're showing me this. Are you saying everyone has become the undead? Zombies?"

Matthew shook his head. "No. Zombies have never walked here in this town. It's something much darker. Now come. I have to show you one more room. We need to go back to the Vargas mausoleum."

So that's what they did. They walked back to the Vargas mausoleum and Matthew walked right up to the back wall where there was a statue of an angel and started to push her to the side revealing a flight of stairs. He smiled and started to walk down them. Arthur had no choice but to follow him. The stairs seemed to go on forever.

"Matthew… how did you know about the missing bodies and this secret place?"

Matthew shrugged. "Well this place isn't really a secret. Everyone knew that the Vargas family was hiding some really big secrets. This was just one rumour that was thrown around. Along with the rumour that there is a bottomless pit at the back of one of the holding cells in their torture chamber. When in actual fact it's only about as deep as an eight story building is high."

"… How do you know that?" Asked Arthur.

Matthew giggled. "That would give away the ending Arthur. Isn't it more fun to go from start to finish without someone spoiling the ending?"

Arthur frowned. "Matthew… I really don't like where this is going…"

Matthew sighed. "Sorry… I tend to do stuff like that… Creep them out I mean. I don't mean to. What I think and what I say often get mixed up. So… sorry that I tried to rape you before… I just can't control my actions that much these days… So feel free to hit me in the back of the head with a rock to knock me out if I start acting like that again."

Arthur slowed down his pace and nodded. "Good to know…" He was starting to contemplate running back out of there but part of him wanted to keep following Matthew down into that darkness. Eventually they got to the bottom. They seemed to be standing in a huge underground cave that stretched for miles and miles around. "Wow."

Matthew giggled and nodded. "Yeah… I thought that too before I realized what this place was… Tell me Arthur what do you know about the first head of the Vargas house?"

Arthur shrugged. "Nothing much. I just know that he conducted some experiments on people that were less than legal."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah… This is where the bodies of his later victims were stored." He walked over to the wall and held up his torch. Arthur had to hold back a gasp of horror. The walls were covered in square dug out cells, bones and a few small trinkets were stored in the cells.

"Oh my god…"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah… this place is more than halfway full… come I need to show you something." He walked along the wall until he reached a set of bones next to empty cells. He picked up a skull and showed it to Arthur. "Say hi to Kiku."

Arthur's eyes went wide with horror. "That can't be Kiku… It can't be!"

Matthew shrugged and shone the torch on the cell where he got the skull from. There was a white kimono folded underneath the bones. "Kiku was buried in a white kimono Arthur. These are Kiku's bones." He placed Kiku's skull back and picked up a skull where the right side was caved in. "This is Lovino." He picked up a skull where there was no back to it. "This is Feliciano." He grabbed another skull and looked into its eye sockets sadly. "This is Gilbert…" He grabbed another skull. "Alfred." Another skull. "Antonio." Another one. "Ludwig." He picked up the final skull and sighed sadly. "And last but not least Francis… How sad his bones aren't even dry yet."

Arthur just looked at Matthew with wide eyes. "You knew they were all here… All of them… Did you kill them? Did you take their bodies?"

Matthew looked at Arthur with sad eyes. "No." He said. "How could I? I would never truly wish harm on anyone. I never really hung out with Kiku, Lovino, Feliciano or Ludwig that much but they were good people. Antonio and Francis were fun, if not a little crazy. Alfred was my brother and Gilbert… I loved him more than anything…" He sighed and walked over to a smaller skull. One that would have belonged to a small child and showed it to Arthur. "And here is Monica. Francis's step sister. How nice that you two finally got to meet."

Arthur gulped and took a step back. "Stop that."

Matthew sighed and put her skull back down. "Fine… I guess it isn't right to move the bones of the dearly departed without permission… So I guess I should show you this one." He bent down and grabbed another skull. He grinned and held it up to Arthur's face. "I bet you can't guess who this is." He said proudly.

Arthur took another step back and shook his head. "I haven't a clue."

Matthew giggled. "Well I guess it is a little hard to tell without the skin attached to it but... what about now?" He bent down and grabbed a pair of glasses that were with the body and held them over the skulls eye sockets. "Does he look familiar now? How about now?" He held the skull up next to his head and grinned wildly. "Do you see the resemblance now?"

Arthur's eyes went wide. The glasses with the skull were the same kind as Matthew's if not a little old. "Are you saying that, that is a relative of yours?"

Matthew pouted and rolled his eyes. "No silly. It's me. It's my skull."

Arthur's eyes went wide. "You can't seriously be saying that you're dead. 

Matthew nodded. "Oh yes Arthur. I've been dead for a hell of a long time… A few years now in fact. I died the night I was attacked. No one could have survived those kinds of injuries. They ripped right through my spine!"

"What the hell are you?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess I'm a ghost. But then again I don't know… My memory isn't what it used to be." He sighed and looked down at his skull. "Do you want to know what happened to me?"

Arthur nodded. "Yeah… Go ahead."

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! Please review?


	31. Welcome to Matthew's story

**Shinigami-cat: **Yeah it's been a while… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to Matthew's story**

The beast howled and started to tear into Matthew. Matthew screamed as his soft flesh was torn into. Tears fell from his face and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For a few moments there was blissful darkness but then he was awake again, but this time it was different… He was standing next to a tree watching his body getting ripped apart by the giant dog.

He didn't have time to worry about why he was still there, he hid. From his hiding spot he could see the wolf creature slowly change, its skin bubbled and boiled away to a shapeless black blob, its white eyes were wide and hollow and its mouth, if you could even call it that, opened up as wide as a snake's mouth and swallowed up Matthew's corps and slithered away.

Matthew looked at his murder scene with wide eyes. "It's gone…" He whispered. "All of it… Not even a drop of blood…" Tears began to well in his eyes. "They'll never find me… I'm gone… That thing took me away…"

Not knowing what to do he started to walk home. Along the way he started to feel the effects of being dead, meaning he hardly needed to move his feet to walk long distances, he moved through trees and rocks without stumbling or bumping into them.

He knew he was in a state of shock. Who wouldn't be? But more than anything he was confused. He had been taught all his life that when someone dies they move into some kind of afterlife, whether it be heaven, hell or whatever he didn't know. He just knew that he shouldn't be there anymore.

As he walked home he noticed things he hadn't before. Dark shapes moving through the trees and a childish giggling filled the air. He gulped and started to move faster, but the laughing followed him. The sky seemed to be filled with hundreds of eyes all fixed on him. The Southern Cross that always pointed him north, the way home, was now lost in his eyes. He hated this feeling of dread that was building up inside. He felt like an animal being stalked by an unforseen predator.

He started to run. Fear had taken its hold and refused to let go. It was chocking him, ripping at him, consuming him. As he ran laughter filled his ears. The twisted dead laughter of children but there was something else in there. Something older, something darker… a feminine voice filled with malice and hate. Through the corner of his eye he saw a woman. She was wearing old clothes and had her hair tied back in a messy bun. She was there for a second and then she was gone.

Matthew gulped and kept running. He ended up running through someone's back yard and tripped over his own two feet. He yelped as he crashed to the ground. He turned his head to see a monstrous black shape looming over him with wide hungry eyes. Matthew screamed and pulled his arms over his face. But the attack never came. Slowly he moved his arms away and looked up at the creature. It just hovered over Matthew but his eyes were no longer Matthew. They were now on something behind him.

Matthew gulped and turned his head. Kiku was standing behind him holding a candle. His eyes were deadly, full of hate. "Leave my house." He growled. "You have no power here." The creature hissed but did as it was told and left Kiku's house. When the creature was gone Kiku breathed a sigh of relief and extended his hand to Matthew. "Do you need help Matthew kun?"

Matthew's eyes went wide. "You can see me? But I'm dead."

Kiku looked at Matthew for a moment like he was an odd creature and sighed sadly. "You best come inside Matthew kun. You don't want that thing to eat you now do you?"

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

After a few minutes Matthew was sitting in Kiku's lounge room all alone, while Kiku made some tea. Soon he was back and sitting with Matthew. "I would offer you some tea but I am not sure your body would be able to retain it at the moment."

Matthew smiled and shrugged. "It's okay… What was that thing?"

Kiku sighed. "I'm Matthew kun. I have no idea what it is."

"Well how can you see me and that thing?"

"It is both a gift and a curse carried through my family." Said Kiku. He took a sip of tea and frowned. "For years we have been able to see spirits, but to avoid being labelled as strange and odd we don't mention them… Those creatures have been around for years… Night spirits we call them, but they are so much more. They eat the souls of children and use their forms to lure more children to their deaths."

Matthew nodded. So he was killed creature's called night spirits that eat the souls of children. He felt like crying. A choked cry escaped his lips. "What am I going to do? I'm a ghost! I don't know how to move on and that thing wants to eat me! My life is over!"

Kiku nodded. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"You said it yourself. You are a ghost. Your life is over, but your after life is just beginning. You can do everything you wish." Said Kiku. "You can bend reality to your will, change how people perceive things. Change how people think… what they remember… how they remember… a creature like you is very powerful."

Matthew looked at Kiku with wide eyes. Was Kiku suggesting that he should manipulate the thoughts of everyone in the town? Could he do that? Should he do that? The idea seemed so farfetched that it didn't seem possible. But if he tried could he? "Could I do that?"

Kiku shrugged. "Just think about it. Life would be so much easier for everyone if they could just forget the pain and suffering life here would be so much more bearable."

Matthew nodded. '_Yeah… Francis was on the brink of suicide when they stopped looking for Monica… Yeah I could do that if I really wanted to… Everyone will feel better… No one will have to suffer. I can make it all better… No one… No one will have to feel pain again._'

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Over the next few months Matthew worked his hardest to change the memories and feelings of the children and adults of the town. The adults were easy. They don't have the constant fear and over reacting imagination of a child. But with a bit more brain power he was able to change the minds of everyone.

He made Gilbert, Antonio and Francis think that they found him. He made them think he was still alive. Everything went back to normal, but his power could only work so far.

Ludwig left the town and almost got killed by one of the night spirits. It was a miracle he survived so Matthew had to increase his abilities to erase the sting of the trauma out of Ludwig's system. That pretty much wiped him out. He was always tired after that… It was to be his down fall.

One day he happened to be walking alone when he was attacked again. Once again by a night spirit. It grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. It appeared in the form of a beautiful woman in old clothes, but her eyes were black and hollow. "So you're the funny little soul that slipped away from my children." Her British accent was thick in her throat. "My name is Mary Skinner. But you may call me M.S."

Matthew whimpered. "Please… please don't kill me… Please don't eat my soul!"

The woman laughed and wiped away a tear. "Oh you are so funny little boy. So scared and terrified of the unknown. Silly boy. I want to make a deal."

Matthew looked at the figure with wide eyes. "A deal?"

The woman nodded. "Yes child. You see me and my children have been watching you for a while now and we like you. You entertain us. You make us laugh."

"I entertain you?" Asked Matthew.

The woman nodded. "Yes you do funny boy. Now here is the deal, we won't eat your soul on the condition that you keep entertaining us. Making us laugh. In addition we will even give you some valuable information about all the fun things we are going to do."

"Is this just a game to you?" Spat Matthew. "We are human beings! We have lives! We have families!"

"Don't talk to me about families." Hissed the woman. "The people of this town, your ancestors took my family away from me. They killed my child so I will kill theirs. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. A child for a child."

Matthew laughed. "You've taken way to many children for that to be fair."

The woman hissed and the colour began to drain away from her face, leaving nothing but sleek, black skin. "Don't you even think about speaking to me like that boy." She chuckled and ran a sleek finger across Matthew's face. "Remember the second you stop entertaining us you will die. You will become my latest child… or if you happen to really piss me off you can become a tree."

She pushed Matthew to the ground and disappeared. Matthew whimpered and quickly sat up. What could he do? Become one of that thing's children or be their toy? It seemed like a lose, lose situation to him. A soft voice giggled and Matthew looked up. Monica was standing in front of him, like she had never died. But her eyes were dead. "Hello funny boy. I want to show you something fun."

Monica had shown Matthew many things, the Vargas secret torture chamber, the mausoleums, the bone room and everything in between. Everything that Matthew saw pulled him closer and closer to insanity. The knowledge of knowing the town's darkest secrets was killing him again, but he couldn't die, so he went insane instead.

Then Arthur came along… something different, something new, something fun. The night spirits enjoyed watching him trying to uncover the town's secrets. They made a game out of it. Every time Arthur tried to dig up information they would make another die. They laughed at his frustration and his panic as things went from bad to worse.

Every now and then they would reward him with information, but mostly they liked to screw him around. Making Matthew freak him out every now and then just for laughs. They were pissed beyond belief when Francis didn't kill Arthur. They realized Arthur could stop their plans. Maybe it was because he was British like M.S was? But they didn't care.

After that they got extremely angry with Arthur. They wanted to make him suffer, make him pay. So they sent Matthew to do it. They almost lost it all together when Matthew almost raped Arthur against the mausoleum. It was so entertaining. It made them laugh. It made them happy. It extended Matthew's half-life.

Matthew hated it. He hated it all. He just wanted it to stop. The endless cycle of death and destruction that had gripped the town. To find the end of this labyrinth of hate and despair was all he wanted. But he knew nothing could free him. Nothing ever would. He would be forced to live in this world f suffering forever and ever… forced to watch everyone die, making them forget but he would never forget. He would always remember. All the blood. All the hate. All the mistrust. All the anger. Always remembering, never forgetting.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cay: **Oh got that took forever… PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Welcome to Quinkan

**Shinigami-cat: **And now for the next chapter… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to Quinkan**

Matthew sighed sadly and ran his fingers over his skull. "And that's what happened. Killed, tried to fix things, become a monsters play thing and trapped in a nightmare that just won't end." He looked up at Arthur with dull eyes. "Do you feel sorry for me? Do you pity me? Do I make you sick? Do I repulse you?"

Arthur just looked at Matthew with wide eyes. "What? No! I'm a little shocked about you being dead, but it does make sense." He looked back over at the bones and frowned. "But why store the bones here?" He asked. "What purpose do they have?"

Matthew shrugged and put his skull back with the rest of his bones. "Not sure. I think one of them mentioned something about a convenient place for storage… After all the first head of the Vargas house already had this place made for the bodies." He started to walk back to the steps. "Come. We should leave this place and let the dead have their sleep."

Arthur nodded and reluctantly followed Matthew back out of the bone room, back through the mausoleums and into the sunlight. When they were outside Arthur frowned. "So what now Matthew? How do we kill M.S?"

Matthew shrugged. "If I knew she would have died years ago… Did Kiku say anything else to you in your dream? Anything important?"

Arthur furrowed his brows and thought about it. "Let's see… He said something about smoke and fire… To stay in the light… And to look under the floor boards of his room…"

Suddenly Arthur and Matthew's eyes lit up and the grinned. "The floor boards." Kiku had to have hid something there. He didn't seem like the kind of person to know so much and not prepare or make a plan about what to do if there was ever a chance to. They quickly ran to Kiku's house, Matthew being faster because he no longer bothered to disguise the fact that he could move through objects.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Matthew and Arthur stood outside Kiku's house. No one had been in there since the police closed the investigation months ago. Not even Yao had been in there. He didn't seem to want to enter that place ever again. Besides from what he was told Yao only ever entered to check up on Kiku to make sure he was alright, but with Kiku gone he had no need to go there again. But he still technically owned the house.

The looked at the door and then to each other. Not really knowing what to do. Arthur was the first to speak. "Are you going to open the door?"

Matthew shrugged. "I guess… I'll be back in a second." Matthew drifted through the door and opened it up, allowing Arthur to walk inside. The house was covered in dust, there was a bit of mould growing on the walls and there was something scratching in the walls. There was probably a hole in the roof letting in some possums.

Arthur and Matthew quickly made their way to Kiku's room and opened the door. His room was relatively okay. Just a bit a water rot in the ceiling. "Okay." Said Arthur. "Look for any loose floor boards. We need to know what's here."

Matthew nodded and started to look around, pressing his hands down on the edge of the floor boards. Arthur copied him and did the same thing. After a few minutes Arthur found the loose floor board and grinned. He opened it up and looked inside. There was a small book. A diary if you would. "I found it." He said.

Matthew quickly went over to him and looked at the diary with wide eyes. "You did? What is it? Is it some manual about how to kill whatever M.S is?"

Arthur shrugged. "I have no idea. He slowly opened the book, its yellow pages stuck together and cracked when the spine snapped. It also had that strange slightly musky smell that was associated with old books.

The book was really old. There were dates in it going back to the 1800s. They were mainly about gold imports and exports to different places but after a while things got interesting… The writing became messier and changed handwriting. Obviously several people had written in it. There was one page that caught their attention.

It seemed to be an Aboriginal drawing; it was drawn in black, had a strange curved shapeless body, huge hungry white eyes and several black squiggle like lines were moving around the figures body. There were two words written next to it. Night spirit. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So… is that what night spirit's look like?"

Matthew took the book from Arthur's hands and looked at the picture. His eyes went wide and he began to tremble. "This isn't a night spirit." He whispered. "It's a Quinkan."

"A what?"

"A Quinkan." Shivered Matthew. "They are night spirits of the Dreaming. Evil spirits."

Arthur frowned. He had heard the name Quinkan in his brief study of Aboriginal folk lore but he never found too much on them. But Matthew seemed to know about them, and he was terrified. "What are Quinkan?"

Matthew gulped. "They are shape-shifters Arthur. They dwell in the bush, in caves and dark watery places. A mere touch from one will bring disaster to a person… there are many variations about them but the Quinkan are most famous for… Oh god no… Why didn't I see it before?"

"What is it?" Asked Arthur. Matthew couldn't seize up on him now. "Matthew, what are Quinkan famous for?"

Matthew looked into Arthur's eyes. "They are notorious for luring sleeping children into the bush where they are either turned into Quinkan themselves or trees."

A chill ran up Arthur's spine. Antonio's words rang through his head and filled him with dread. _That's why they call this 'eucalyptus __weeping trees.' __They say that they are actually the lost souls of those who have vanished in the bush turned into trees. Others think that the trees grow where people have died or were murdered_. "The weeping trees." He whispered.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah… Quinkan are some kind of soul collectors. Since they are evil night spirits they fear campfire and smoke purifies the air… that why they are so weak during the day…"

Arthur nodded but then frowned. "What about the others? They didn't die in their sleep. What happened to them?"

Matthew thought for a second. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Possession." He muttered. "Sometimes I've seen the night spirits hang around people. I think they might possess them… most likely at night or when they are in a dark place, late at night."

Arthur frowned and nodded. '_It does make sense… Most people lost it when it was late at night…. Francis for example when he tried to kill me and then when he disappeared. Feliciano also committed suicide late at night… And the Vargas torture chamber is really dark, Lovino could have been killed… Ludwig hung himself at night… But what about Antonio, Gilbert and Alfred? What happened to them?_'

Matthew noticed Arthur's distress and sighed. "Arthur… Feliciano killed Lovino."

"What?"

"He posed as him and acted like Lovino as a test to see how we would react. Along the way his mind got warped and he ended up raping and killing Lovino by pushing him down a shaft… As for the others… Alfred was possessed late at night and ended up killing Gilbert with poison, but he ended up shoving the syringe back in his pocket and injected himself by accident… As for Antonio, Ludwig has always been possessed by one of those monsters for ages. Seeing Antonio and his brother's corps pushed him over the edge and he pushed Antonio off a cliff… He was bitten by a Death adder."

Arthur looked at Matthew with wide eyes. "How could you just watch?" He hissed. "How could you sit back and watch all your friends and family die? You are no better than the Quinkan!"

Matthew scowled and glared at Arthur. "Shut up." He hissed. "I am nothing like those monsters. I just want this to end. If I could have stopped them I would have… Those monsters… They took everything away from me… I watched Alfred die… He begged me to save him but I couldn't. I'm useless… I can't do anything right…" He shuddered and started to cry.

Arthur sighed and patted Matthew on the back. "Hey calm down Matthew… Sorry about what I said… But we need to think of a plan to get rid of the Quinkan once and for all."

Matthew nodded. He knew Arthur was right. "Yeah… So what can we do?"

"Well…" Muttered Arthur. "As far as I can tell we need to set the place on fire. Do you know where they live?"

Matthew thought for a second and bit his lip. "Yeah… I've been there once. But it'll be dangerous. It's a place hidden deep in the caves… An underwater lake. It starts at the Blue Mountains and travels through an underground system. From there it settles in the lake, but there is a hole at the bottom of the lake that actually feeds into Fever Lake."

Arthur nodded. "I see… We'll have to think of a plan."

"Yeah and put it into action as soon as possible." Said Matthew. "They probably know we are up to something. We should do it before nightfall." Arthur nodded in agreement. Those Quinkan were going down tonight.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **Close to the end now! Just two or three more chapters to go… maybe two… Please review!


	33. Welcome to the bushfire

**Shinigami-cat: **Almost done now… I OWN NOTHING!

**Welcome to the bushfire**

Their plan was simple; go into the Quinkan lair, spread petrol everywhere and set the place on fire. Then they would run for their lives. Well… Arthur would run for his life anyway. He wasn't so sure about Matthew.

They ended up with a tank of petrol, a lighter and a bag of eucalyptus leaves. Arthur wasn't sure about them but Matthew had said the eucalyptus oil was highly flammable and would be really good for making sure that there was lots of smoke in the air.

Once they had all their supplies they were back at the secret tunnel that led to the mausoleums. Matthew had given Arthur the torch. "If you have to, shine the light in your face." He said. "They won't be able to get you."

Arthur nodded. "But what's stopping them from taking you?"

"Nothing." Said Matthew half-heartedly. He turned to the cave and started to walk inside. "Just a warning, there are some Quinkan that will probably be up and about by now. They will appear as the missing children. Don't be afraid. They won't hurt you unless you attack them first."

"Good to know." Muttered Arthur as he followed Matthew. They walked into Kiku's mausoleum and Arthur froze. Sitting on one of the graves was Kiku… just like the day he died; naked and with no internal organs. He looked over at Matthew and Arthur. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Matthew tugged on Arthur's shirt. "It's not really Kiku. It just looks like him."

Arthur nodded. "I know… but still…"

Matthew shrugged. "I know it's hard but come on." He led Arthur to the Vargas mausoleum. A gruesome sight awaited them; Feliciano and Lovino were both sitting with their backs facing them, the back of Feliciano's head was missing showing off the red and pink sponge of his brain and the right side of Lovino's head was gone, chunks of pink and red slid out of the wound.

The sight made Arthur sick. Matthew just shrugged it off and walked down the steps to the bone room. Along the way they happened to see Antonio lying down on the steps; one of his legs twisted out at an odd angle and he had a festering green and purple bite mark on his cheek. His eyes followed them as they walked.

There were more of them in the bone room. Francis was standing next to a little girl with long black pigtails. He was soaking wet. Gilbert wasn't too far away either. He was just leaning against a wall, with his head casually resting on his shoulder exposing his spine and letting all the blood run down his body. Matthew averted his eyes. Arthur couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It must have been painful for him to see the person he loved like that.

As they walked further into the bone room Arthur saw the last two people on his list of people he knew list. Ludwig was idly looking around the room without a hint of interest. The dark purple bruise around his neck stood out against his pail skin. Then Alfred… he was sitting right next to the small cut out hallway. Blood was pumping out of his neck and it was all over his hands and shirt.

Arthur cringed and followed Matthew down the hall. After about three meters they came to a large room with a lake. Matthew grinned and started to spread the leaves around like confetti. "We need to hurry." He said. "More of her children were out than I thought. Spread the petrol."

"Right." Arthur quickly unscrewed the lid and spread the petrol around the floor and walls. He even put a little on the water for good measure. When he was done he looked over at Matthew. He had just finished emptying the leaves. "So where's the lighter?"

Matthew's eyes went wide. "I thought you had it."

Arthur shook his head. "No you have it."

"No I don't!" Cried Matthew. "I'm a ghost! I don't have pockets! It just falls to the ground!" Suddenly the sound of children laughing filled the air. Matthew's eyes went wide. "They're coming."

"Shit." Hissed Arthur. He quickly dug his hands into his pockets and tried to see if he had the lighter. Thankfully he did. "Got it!"

Suddenly an invisible force knocked him back against the wall knocking the lighter out of his hand. He groaned and opened his eyes. M.S and her children were standing all around, some of her children didn't even look like the kids he knew. He looked over at Matthew and gulped. He was trembling in fear as some of her children surrounded him. M.S looked over at Matthew and laughed. "Funny boy, you really are too much! You told him too much!"

"Please…" Whimpered Matthew. "Don't hurt me…"

M.S and all her children laughed. "Don't hurt you? You were trying to kill us?" M.S quickly glided over to Matthew and put one hand on his shoulder. "Funny boy… You don't entertain us anymore." Before Matthew could say anything M.S shoved her arm through Matthew's chest.

Matthew's eyes went wide and he let out a strangled cry; his eyes became dull, the flesh around his stomach started to dissolve until there was nothing left but his spinal cord, leaving him almost severed in half. Matthew looked just how he did when he died. M.S pulled her arm out of Matthew's chest and let him fall to the floor. Matthew stayed there lifeless for a few seconds before he slowly stood up. He had been changed into a Quinkan.

M.S turned back to Arthur and smirked. "So this is Arthur. What a nice British boy you are… My son was a good British boy too… What did he do to deserve death?"

Arthur looked up at the Quinkan and growled. "How should I bloody know? Shouldn't you know this stuff? You're the one who is dead not me."

M.S giggled and crouched down next to Arthur. "Such a strongly out spoken boy… Just like my son… You can become my next child… My new son…"

Arthur glared at the Quinkan. "I'm not your son and I sure as hell never will be your son."

M.S laughed and waved her fingers in front of his face. "One touch." She hissed. "One touch and your soul is mine."

Arthur gulped and clutched the torch in his hand. Just over the other side of the room was a glint of something metallic. The lighter. If he could just grab it, he could end this. Arthur looked at M.S and growled. "Bugger off bitch." He shone the torch into her eyes. M.S screeched and jumped back, clutching her face in agony. Her children shrieked and ruched to her aid.

Arthur quickly seized his opportunity and ran over to the lighter. He grabbed it and quickly turned it over in his hands. It had a picture of the union jack on the side. He smirked and looked over at M.S. She was pushing her children away. "I'm fine! Bugger off!"

Arthur lit the lighter and laughed. "Hey M.S… You shouldn't have messed with Arthur Kirkland." He dropped the lighter. Everything seemed to move in slow motion; M.S screamed as the lighter fell, her children screamed with her, the lighter hit the floor flames and smoke quickly consumed the room engulfing the Quinkan's.

They burned in the fire and Arthur watched. The screamed and crumbled and out of the fire fell Matthew. He coughed and gasped. He looked at Arthur with wide eyes. "You did it."

Arthur nodded and coughed as the thick smoke began to fill his lungs. "We have to go."

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Arthur moved as quickly as possible through the smoke filled room but it was difficult to see. Difficult to breath. He could feel the fire hot on his heals but he couldn't move any faster. With one last cough he fell to his knees. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. He was tired.

**XoXoXo page brake oXoXoX**

Arthur coughed and spluttered as he opened his eyes. They still stung a little from the smoke but at least he was okay. He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings; he was on a grassy hill that over looked the town, the whole place was on fire. Sitting next to him was Matthew. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked up at Arthur and smiled. "Thank you Arthur. You saved us. You saved us all."

Arthur shrugged. "Yeah well… thanks for pulling me out of the fire."

Matthew tilted his head. "Fire? Oh yeah… No problem."

"Thank you Arthur kun." Said Kiku. Arthur jumped and turned around. Kiku, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Alfred, Francis and Monica were all standing behind him. They looked like they had never died.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah we owe you our lives. Awesome job." He looked over at Matthew and smiled. "Hey Birdie… We all know about what M.S. made you do… We forgive you."

Matthew looked at Gilbert with wide eyes. "You do?" Everyone nodded. Matthew smiled and ran to Gilbert who caught him in his arms. A huge weight had been lifted from Matthew's shoulders. He was now at peace.

Monica, who was being carried by Francis, beamed. "Thank you Arthur. I'm so happy you saved us. Thank you so much."

"It was nothing." Said Arthur.

Suddenly Feliciano burst into tears. "I'm so sorry for everything I did!" He cried. "I did such horrible things! I made everyone think it was Lovino but it was me! I killed Grandpa! I killed Lovino! I raped him too! I'm a horrible person! I don't deserve to be free!"

"Shut up idiot." Snapped Lovino. "You were possessed by that monster. You didn't know what you were doing… And as much as I'd hate to say it… I forgive you."

Feliciano's eyes lit up. "Ve? You forgive me? Thank you fratello!" Feliciano launched himself at Lovino and hugged him tightly. Lovino sighed and half-heatedly returned the hug.

Antonio smiled. "Aw they are so cute!"

Ludwig nodded. "Yeah… Antonio I'm sorry that I um… killed you…"

"Don't worry about it." Said Antonio. "It's no big deal."

Alfred walked over to Gilbert and Matthew. He looked very ashamed. "Um guys… about everything that happened… I just wanted to say that I'm sor-"

"It's cool." Said Gilbert.

Arthur smiled. He was glad that everyone could see their sins and forgive each other for them. It gave them all some closure really. But eventually talks grew stale and Monica yawned. Francis sighed and patted her back. "Perhaps it's time for us to go?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had stayed long enough. Kiku extended his hand to Arthur. "It's time for us to go now Arthur kun." He said. "We don't belong here anymore. We deserve to rest."

Arthur looked at Kiku with a confused expression and then to the others. They were all waiting for him to say something, do something. Arthur's face softened. He sighed in defeat as he took Kiku's hand. "Yeah, let's get going. Don't want to stand around here all day then?"

Alfred laughed. "Dude its night."

"You know what I mean you git." Snapped Arthur. Arthur, together with the rest of the children walked off into the haze of grey smoke. Their time on this world was over. It was now time to move onto the next.

**TBC**

**Shinigami-cat: **ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!


	34. epilogue

**Shinigami-cat: **This is the end… I OWN NOTHING!

**epilogue**

The fire raged on for two days before it was extinguished. After that the police started their investigation into what caused the fire. From their findings an accelerator was used, most likely petrol or gasoline. The fire most likely started underground and spread through the tunnels and into the surrounding area.

While investigating the cause of the fire several things were found. For one all the missing children had been found. Their bones were hidden in a room deep underground in an extension to the Vargas mausoleum. All the children were accounted for, including the more recent missing bodies of Alfred F Jones, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Francis Bonnefoy. It is still unknown as to why the bodies were put there in the first place.

But there were two unusual findings.

Firstly there was another room connected to the bone room. This room led to a large room that had an underground lake. This lake fed into the main lake. Firstly there was a series of bones that filled the bottom of the lake. Upon further examination these bones belonged to people who had first settled in the Town of Fever Lake some several hundred years ago. It was found that there was a river that passed right by the so called bottomless pit of the Vargas torture chamber.

It was concluded that the bodies of the people that went missing during the earlier years. The body of Romulus Vargas was also found. His body was caught on a rock and left to fester.

The second unusual and probably the saddest of finds was the body of a boy who was burnt to death in the fire. His skin was charred black all over, the plastic of his shoes had melted and his face was completely unrecognisable. After looking through the evidence it was decided that this was the place where the fire started. It was also decided that the body that was found was probably the person who had started the fire. He was later identified as Arthur Kirkland.

The Town itself was not to be rebuilt. The government has decided to let the bushlands take it back. To swallow it back up. It seems as though the Town of Fever Lake and the surrounding bushlands will forever hold their secret. No one outside the town will ever know what truly happened… It will simply vanish like it was all but a twisted dream… a dream within a dream.

**The end**


End file.
